


All the right things

by olga87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyguard Louis, Bottom Harry, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Jealous Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Older Louis, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Rich Harry, Sexual Tension, Singer Harry, Stalking, Teasing, zayn is louis' best friend
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olga87/pseuds/olga87
Summary: AU по фильму "Телохранитель" 1992 года.Гарри Стайлса - молодого музыканта-суперзвезду - начинает преследовать обезумевший сталкер, угрожающий ему жестокой расправой. Луи нанимают в качестве его телохранителя, который должен будет вычислить преступника и предотвратить преступление. Но как быть,когда ни охранник, ни знаменитость не могут провести без ссоры ни одной минуты? И как быть, когда эта ненависть внезапно перерастает в любовь?https://ficbook.net/readfic/4559025





	1. 1

1 Почему он?!

Чудненькое начало утра!- думает Луи, нервно поглядывая в боковое окно на плотный поток машин, казалось, намертво застрявших вместе с ним в дурацкой автомобильной пробке.  
Она растянулась на целых два квартала: прямо от магазина "Holland&Barrett" на Лиденхолл Стрит и до ресторана "Imperial City" у выезда с улицы Корнхилл. Машины, источая клубы сизого дыма, теснились на дороге без малейшей надежды сдвинуться с места в ближайшие минут пять. Это было безнадёжно. И Луи даже не требовалось сверяться с часами или звонить приятелям с работы, чтобы точно быть уверенным в том, что он давным-давно опоздал на утреннюю планёрку.  
Барабаня одной рукой по бесполезному рулю, парень осторожно отпил из высокого картонного стаканчика густой чёрный кофе и поморщился от крепости напитка и его горького вкуса. Ну, да, с некоторых пор Томлинсон осознанно прекратил заказывать в "Starbucks" сладкие напитки. Причиной тому была даже не озабоченность здоровым питанием или какой-нибудь подобной фигнёй, нет, просто... его задница начала казаться ему слишком уж, кхм, огромной для кого-то, кто обладал печально-средним ростом и фигурой в виде песочных часов. Неподслащённый чёрный кофе был отвратительно-мерзким на вкус, но, по крайней мере, не позволял ему заснуть за рулём, глупо ткнувшись в него носом.  
-Ну, давай же,- бурчит он, вытягивая шею в попытке высмотреть, двигается ли передняя часть автомобильного хвоста. Его настроение портилось с каждой минутой всё больше. Разумеется - кому хочется торчать на дороге, в то время как сердитый начальник мысленно записывает на твой счёт ещё одно отрицательное очко?  
Несмотря на нетерпеливое ожидание, оживление на трассе застигает голубоглазого врасплох. Дело заключалось в телефоне, который внезапно затрезвонил в кармане брюк. Засуетившись, Луи попытался одновременно избавиться от стаканчика поостывшего кофе и нашарить рукой гарнитуру, чтобы освободить руки для вождения. Как назло в этот же самый момент какой-то наглец в чёрном "Volvo" стал подрезать его серо-стальной "Ford Fusion Hybrid", втискиваясь в ряд Томлинсона из соседнего, неподвижного. Ударив локтём по сигнальному гудку, парень сердито впихнул в ухо гарнитуру и достаточно бесцеремонно рявкнул: "Да! Слушаю!"  
Недостойно, Луи согласен, но прямо сейчас он был достаточно раздражён и нетерпелив, чтобы послать нахуй хоть самого Папу Римского, вздумай тот позвонить ему и пожелать хорошего начала дня.  
-Возрадуйся, Томмо!- бодро воскликнул голос Сэнди, его коллеги по работе, в ответ на грубое приветствие. Они были практически ровесниками и запросто спускали друг другу с рук подобные выходки. Как, например, сейчас: начисто проигнорировав тон своего приятеля, Билс лишь весело хмыкнул в трубку.- Чтоб ты знал, Бейли отыскал тебе нового клиента! На твоём месте я бы не поленился приехать в офис за выяснением всех подробностей.  
-Нового?- непонимающе повторил Луи зацепившее его слово. Он осторожно установил стаканчик в специальный держатель, чтобы не облить свой дорогой (и единственный приличный) костюм.- Что значит нового? А как же Амелия Лили? Я думал насчёт неё уже всё обговорено...  
-Прости, друг, но Амелия, кажется, окончательно отошла Джошу. У них уже даже назначена встреча в центре через полтора часа.  
Луи секунду хлопал глазами, прежде чем его с головой накрыло чувство справедливой обиды. Этого контракта Томлинсон ждал несколько месяцев. В основном из-за мини-тура певицы, проводившегося по нескольким северным штатам США. Его шеф отлично знал это. Знал, но всё равно подписал её контракт с другим сотрудником.  
Поглощённый своими эмоциями, Томмо упустил момент, когда нахальный водила "Volvo" сумел втиснуться в его ряд, становясь прямо перед носом серого "Форда". Великолепно, блять. Теперь Луи оказался дальше от своей цели на длину ещё одной машины.  
-Так,- мрачно изрёк он в трубку, сверля взглядом тонированное стекло седана. Он сделал медленный вдох и выдох, стараясь по возможности не материться через слово и не раздавить свой кофейный стаканчик в картонный блин.- А ты откуда обо всём этом узнал?  
-На совещании. Буквально минуту назад вернулся из конференц-зала.  
Конечно. Луи ещё и планёрку пропустил благодаря чёртовой пробке. Похоже, всю целиком. Перед глазами возникло раскрасневшееся от гнева лицо начальника и его холодный "не-считаешь-нужным-являться-на-службу-вовремя" тон приветствия, брошенного с сильным ливерпульским акцентом.  
Не то чтобы Томмо боялся шефа, нет - во всем Сити, наверное, не отыскалось бы человека более добросердечного и справедливого, чем их начальник, улыбчивый толстячок с короткими русыми волосами и умными проницательными глазами. Однако под его горячую руку попадать всё равно не хотелось. А то так, чего доброго, можно было растерять все свои преимущества в предстоящем споре. Под сердитым взглядом Бейлса тот мог запросто свестись к принудительному согласию на... ну, кого бы начальник не подыскал Томлинсону в качестве нового подопечного. Не дай бог, если этим клиентом окажется модель под два метра ростом, питающаяся салфетками и ионизированной водой, и считающая, что солнечная система обращается исключительно вокруг её божественной персоны. Или какой-нибудь теннисист-нимфоман, злоупотребляющий стероидами и амфетаминами, и трахающий всех особей женского пола, включая жён и дочерей своих менеджеров и спонсоров.  
-Ну, так ты будешь сегодня в офисе или мне снова придётся прикрывать твою задницу перед шефом?  
-Не утруждайся, приятель, я в пути. Мм, в каком-то смысле...- покачал головой Томмо и надавил на педаль газа, осторожно двигаясь в ряду автомобилей. Ему претило ехать на работу, в груди медленно разрасталось давящее предчувствие надвигающихся неприятностей. Может, он зря вернулся из отпуска так рано? У него ещё оставались деньги на счету и он мог бы прожить на них как минимум месяца два-три, любуясь закатом над Средиземным морем и потягивая джин с соком на балконе дешёвого отеля. И какого только хрена ему прижало поддаться тяге к воспоминаниям о родном доме? Чем возвращение обратно в холодный дождливый Лондон могло сделать его счастливее? Тут его поджидали лишь пыльные фотографии, напоминавшие о его полностью разрушенной личной жизни, и, конечно, работа-работа-работа...  
-Эмм,- перебил его мысли голос друга,- раз так, то ладно... Значит, увидимся в офисе? Я даже обещаю не уничтожать твоего секретного запаса сырных колечек, который ты самым оскорбительным образом припрятал у себя в столе.  
В трубке раздаётся щелчок и короткие гудки прежде, чем Луи успевает возмущённо накричать на ушлого воришку.

Выбравшись из пробки спустя долгие девять минут и тридцать семь секунд, Томмо с грехом пополам добрался до здания частного охранного предприятия "Security Force Group", расположившейся на Элдон Стрит в высоком, индустриального вида, здании на самом углу улицы. Оставив машину на подземной парковке, он заторопился к лифту.  
Вообще ему нравилось бывать здесь, нравилось это место работы. Гармоничное сочетание надёжности и риска, ставшего уже привычным за недолгое время его работы на британскую службу безопасности. Агентство было довольно небольшим, и их коллектив отличался заметной сплочённостью и дружностью, что создавало удивительное ощущение, будто у тебя вдруг появилась вторая семья. Все были хорошо знакомы между собой и часто проводили свободные вечера в близлежащих барах или ресторанчиках, делясь новостями и хвастаясь успехами своих вторых половинок или детишек-школьников.  
Луи не стал исключением, быстро влившись в команду. Он свёл близкое знакомство с несколькими парнями и девушками примерно своего возраста. С Зейном они познакомились чуть ли не на одном собеседовании, столкнувшись плечами на пороге кабинета Отдела кадров три года назад. Отец Малика был потомственным полицейским, и долгое время пытался слепить из сына добропорядочного офицера службы Брэдфордской полиции... безуспешно, разумеется. Отлично разбирающийся в компьютерных науках, Зейн справедливо счёл, что серость существования в этом провинциальном городе добьёт его даже скорее, чем та тонна марихуаны, которую он скуривал за целый год. Однажды вечером Малик просто побросал свои вещи в дорожную сумку, сел на поезд и отправился в Лондон на поиски работы, которая бы удовлетворяла всем его гедонистическим потребностям и чисто хакерскому любопытству.  
Должность в информационном отделе охранного агентства как нельзя лучше вписалась в образ жизни парня. Большую часть времени его никто не трогал и Зейн неделями напролёт торчал в офисе на Элдон Стрит, выкуривая по пачке сигарет в день и заливая в себя галоны крепкого чёрного кофе. Однако время от времени даже ему приходилось выбираться из-за гор системных плат и лэптопных корпусов, чтобы сесть в корпоративную машину и отправиться куда-нибудь в симпатичный зелёный пригород для установки охранной системы в частных владениях какого-нибудь очередного вип-клиента их фирмы. Также как и Луи, он на дух не переносил заносчивых богачей, с которыми чаще всего и работал Джеймс Бейли - директор агентства "Security Force Group" - но, тем не менее, он каждый раз подходил к делу с максимальной профессиональностью и эффективностью. За это Томмо ценил его ещё больше. В них обоих чувствовалось нечто общее... Кроме того голубоглазому была известна одна его маленькая грязная тайна - а именно талант к хакерству. Общаясь с сетью на "ты", мулат был способен вскрыть любую базу данных, что частенько выручало Луи в особенно острых ситуациях, связанных с вычислением преступников или выяснением истинных причин преследования кого-то из подопечных Томлинсона. В таких случаях они выручали друг друга: один нарушал закон, другой - прикрывал его.  
Короче говоря, парни быстро сдружились и, само собой, стали частенько зависать друг у друга дома, лениво потягивая пиво на диване и просматривая самый последний эпизод "Justified". Иногда к ним присоединялась Перри Эдвардс, подружка Зейна. Она была симпатичной блондинкой с бойким задиристым характером и добрым сердцем. Пез понравилась Луи фактически с первой же встречи, и он вот уже который год подбивал друга собрать, наконец, свои яйца в кулак и пойти купить ей кольцо. Да, эти двое были полными противоположностями друг друга: он интроверт и молчун, обожающий возиться с компами, она - маленький сгусток жизнерадостной энергии и креатива, проявляющегося в невероятно зрелищных проектах по ландшафтному дизайну. Но, чёрт подери, разве это может мешать любви? Будь Луи на месте Зейна, он не размышлял бы ни секунды.  
Войдя в светлый, со вкусом обставленный, приёмный зал, парень без промедления подошёл к стойке регистрации, на ходу приветливо помахав рукой двум скучающим за ней девушкам.  
-Позднее возвращение, Томмо?- с ироничной улыбкой поинтересовалась Блэр, приподнимая брови.- Только из отпуска и уже опоздание?  
-Не сыпь мне соль на рану, милая,- хмыкнул тот, вписывая имя и время в книгу, и забирая свой пропуск на длинном синем шнуре.- Как он? По шкале от одного до трёх.  
Им не нужно было уточнять, о ком именно шла речь. Блэр отлично знала про особенные отношения Томлинсона и Бейли, которые не подходили ни под одно определение трудовой этики. Эти двое могли преспокойно орать друг на друга в течение нескольких часов, вплоть до сорванных связок или плакаться друг другу в жилетку в каком-нибудь старом пабе у Постманс парка, но в результате всё равно оставаться хорошими друзьями. Никто не понимал, отчего это шеф так прикипел душой к молодому, но подающему большие надежды, сотруднику. Этого не знал, наверное, даже сам Луи. Просто факт оставался фактом.  
Девушка слегка пожала плечами и состроила сочувствующую гримасу.  
-Десяточка, сладкий. Не повезло тебе. Его дочь вчера проколола себе пупок без разрешения родителей, так что Бейлс и без твоего участия пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа. А уж что делалось после планёрки... Велел за уши притащить тебя к порогу кабинета - конечно, если ты только соизволишь явиться на рабочее место. Так прямым текстом и передал.  
-Блять,- кисло заключил парень, опасливо косясь в сторону стеклянных дверей, ведущих в длинный коридор, по обе стороны которого виднелась пара десятков дверей.- Значит, сразу к нему?  
-Сразу к нему,- кивнула брюнетка, подпирая щёку кулачком.- Только постарайтесь не поубивать друг друга.  
Криво усмехнувшись, Томлинсон развернулся, и зашагал было к дверям, когда Эмма, напарница Блэр, мягко окликнула его обеспокоенным голосом.  
-Не знаю, поможет ли, но тебе стоит взять это с собой, Луи,- неуверенно произнесла она, пододвигая к нему упаковку капкейков "Milanos" с бананово-шоколадным вкусом.- Мистер Бейли никогда не упускает случая ухватить парочку таких, когда спускается в холл, чтобы встретить важных клиентов.  
Луи сомневался, что печеньки помогут ему спастись от отповеди на тему опозданий и уважения к коллегам по работе, но девушка выглядела очень уж расстроенной, так что он просто молча принял подарок и ласково похлопал её по плечу. Эмма нравилась ему. Хоть она и выглядела здесь почти также неуместно как маргаритка посреди минного поля.  
Войдя в коридор, он с удивлением осознал насколько успел соскучиться по всему этому: деловитому шуму, оживлённым разговорам, завязывающимся в паузах между печатанием документов, выездам по тревожному звонку и небольшим весёлым посиделкам в баре после рабочего дня. Он даже соскучился по некоторым своим коллегам вроде чудака Сэнди, когда-то заведшего себе привычку таскать у Луи снэки во время краткой беззаботной болтовни в пятнадцатиминутные перерывы. Или по Джошу с его спокойными умными глазами, меткими замечаниями и забавными шутками в адрес Билса, с которым они были знакомы задолго до появления в "Security Force Group".  
Шагая по коридору, Томлинсон постарался поскорее проскочить мимо опасно приоткрытой двери кухни, откуда немедленно раздался звук падающего стула и чей-то торопливый топот. Попадись он сейчас на глаза Сэнди и до кабинета Бейлса ему удастся добраться только к обеду.  
Миновав кадку с сильно разросшимся фикусом, Луи поспешно свернул в маленький светлый коридорчик и оказался в по-дизайнерски оформленном помещении с секретарским столом и книжными стеллажами. За столом сидела испуганная молодая женщина, которая при появлении Томмо отчаянно замотала головой.  
-Ээ-эм,- проговорил он, вопросительно поднимая брови.- Привет, Джулс. Я к Бейлсу. Он у себя?  
-Иди! Иди скорее отсюда!!- одними губами, на выдохе, выговорила она и отчаянно замахала на него руками.- Он злой как чёрт! Потом подойдёшь, когда шеф остынет...  
Но было поздно.  
Из-за закрытой двери кабинета донёсся звук быстро приближающихся тяжёлых шагов. Секунду спустя дверь широко распахнулась, едва не ударив стену позади, и на пороге возникла массивная фигура разгневанного Джеймса Бейли собственной персоной. Луи мысленно дал себе затрещину за то, что вовремя не послушался совета притихшей женщины.  
-Явился-таки?!- обозрев открывшуюся перед ним немую картину, вопросил мужчина и угрожающе прищурился.- И по какой причине, позволь спросить, ты отсутствовал сегодня на утреннем совещании?  
-По причине пробки на Лиденхолл Стрит, но не в этом суть,- откликнулся Луи, старательно выдерживал вежливый тон. Да, он был виноват и осознавал это, но прямо сейчас-то Томмо был здесь, так? И разве у них не было более серьёзных и важных тем для разговора, чем какая-то дурацкая задержка в пути? Луи решился взять быка за рога и, сделав каменное лицо, спросил начальника в лоб:- Я слышал, ты нашёл мне дело?  
Лицо Джеймса на секунду сделалось растерянным, но затем, покосившись на несчастную Джулию, словно она была виновницей произошедшего, он язвительно процедил:  
-Сплетни быстро разлетаются, как я погляжу...- та слегка повела плечами, и мужчина перевёл взгляд на голубоглазого парня.- Так. На планёрку ты явиться не удосужился, а значит, узнал об этом от...  
-... Сэнди проболтался по телефону. Но я тебе этого не говорил.  
-Знай наших. До сих пор прикрываете друг другу задницы, как дети малые?- поддел его Джеймс. Он всё ещё сердито пыхтел и щурился, но по его голосу Луи понял, что прощён и теперь может также шутить в ответ, без опасения попасть под горячую руку.- Ладно уж, что с вами поделаешь. Заходи, давай, нечего попусту в приёмной топтаться.  
Он посторонился, пропуская в кабинет своего молодого сотрудника, и мягко закрыл дверь. Его взгляд тут же упёрся на притягательно шуршащий гостинец от Эммы с узнаваемой эмблемой "Milanos".  
-Вот за кого ты меня принимаешь, Томлинсон?! Решил купить моё расположение за какое-то печенье??  
-А получилось бы?  
Секунду Бейли колебался, разглядывая упаковку так, словно внутри были не сласти, а золотые банковские слитки. Но затем его губы растянулись в кривую ухмылку, ставшую для Луи знаком, что их с Эммой стратегический замысел удался на славу.  
-Эрин снова посадила вас всех на диету?- хмыкнув, спросил парень, протягивая боссу угощение.  
-Эту женщину ничто не остановит,- пожаловался мужчина, нетерпеливо вскрывая пачку и с облегчением падая в кожаное кресло.- Джулс, милая,- его палец привычно лёг на кнопку Stelberry.- Не затруднит ли тебя сделать нам с Луи кофе? Только не сыпь туда много сахара, золотце...- взгляд Бейли вернулся к улыбающемуся Томмо и он объяснил:- Уж не знаю, как ей это удаётся, но Эрин словно носом чует когда я... ну, ты понимаешь... нарушаю режим.  
Луи засмеялся, при этом выразительно поглядев на натужно заскрипевший ремень на брюках шефа. Бейли, поймав его проницательный взгляд, назидательно помахал в воздухе пальцем.  
-Знаешь, мне не хватало этих разговоров... чтобы вот так - запросто, по-дружески...- задумчиво откусывая кусочек мягкого панкейка, признался он минуту спустя.- Ты на пять месяцев смылся во Францию, а мне пришлось тут в одиночку разгребать завал работы. После увольнения Дэнни стало особенно трудно - так всегда бывает, когда от тебя уходят лучшие сотрудники. Он был парнем с подходящим опытом и отличным послужным списком. Вдобавок мог заткнуть за пояс Зейна в том, что касалось компьютерных машин, их кодов и патчей. Тот случай с нападением фаната был просто... Это разрушило всё.- Бейли издал драматический вздох и отложил недоеденное печенье.  
-Ты почти каждые три-четыре месяца рекрутируешь новых работников, Джеймс, тебе ли жаловаться на отсутствие людей?- расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла, возразил Луи.- Дэнни... да, мне тоже жаль парня. Мы были с ним хорошими друзьями. Я даже как-то ездил к нему в Баллимор на неделю, чтобы познакомиться с его довольно милыми родителями...  
Это было где-то два с половиной года назад. Довольно давно, если честно, но Луи помнил ту весёлую поездку так, будто всё случилось только вчера. Томмо тогда ещё был женат, а его крохе-сыну исполнилось четыре годика. Дэнни завидовал Томлинсону, дразнясь, что когда-нибудь и сам непременно обзаведётся красоткой-женой и выводком похожих на него малышей. Прощаясь перед уходом из "Security Force Group", О`Коннел так и не узнал, что брак Луи, с которого он собирался брать пример, рассыпался точно песочный замок всего через полтора года после трагического события, произошедшего на красной ковровой дорожке музыкальной церемонии Brit Awards. С тех пор Луи потерял с ним связь. Без лицензии О`Коннел не мог устроиться работать даже вышибалой в каком-нибудь захудалом бильярдном клубе. Паршивая участь, на самом деле. Томмо искренне надеялся, что Дэнни, в конце концов, повезло найти новое призвание в жизни, а не сломаться под грузом совести и обстоятельств.  
Луи вспомнился один солнечный мартовский день, когда они, пораньше освободившись от работы, отправились посидеть в пабе Стэна. "Quill" находился всего в пяти минутах ходьбы от офиса, на углу улицы, а Лукас был бывшим одноклассником и к тому же земляком Луи, поэтому каждый раз угощал своего старинного приятеля бесплатной выпивкой ("Только каждый третий шот, Томмо, не будь задницей!"). Дэнни, глядя на то, как Томлинсон расправляется с очередной стопкой, лишь сокрушённо качал головой и приговаривал: "Вот она, английская солидарность в действии. Ни одному ирландцу в пабах Британии не свезёт получить дармового бухла". Стэн в ответ только посмеивался и хитро щурил глаза на сочувственно кивающего Луи.  
Неторопливо попивая дорогой портвейн, парни болтали обо всём на свете, включая последние спортивные новости, размер попы Ким Кардашьян и удачные приобретения в том старом магазинчике на Денмарк Стрит, где продавались редкие виниловые записи джазменов, сделанные в Чикаго ещё в 20-е годы прошлого века. Луи подкалывал О`Коннела насчёт его невнятного мидлендского акцента и названия города, в котором тот родился ("Баллимор? Какой именно? Разве у вас их там не три - в графстве Килдэр, в графстве Уэстмит и в графстве Корк? У ирландцев, как видно, плохо с воображением..."). Дэнни только хохотал на это ("Чья бы корова мычала, англичанин! Вы в этом плане даёте нам сто очков вперёд. Два Ричмонда и три города под названием Ньюпорт? Серьёзно? Вот уж кому лень выдумывать новые названия, так это вашим надменным бледным задницам..."). Стэн, прислушиваясь к оживлённой дискуссии лишь вздыхал и молча пододвигал к ним новые стопки с портвейном, желая только, чтобы оба друга побыстрее заткнулись. Добряк Стэн не переносил споров о межнациональной розни.  
Луи печально кивнул своим мыслям и продолжил:  
-Ничего не попишешь, так сложилась его жизнь. Он был повинен в ранении клиента лишь косвенно и то, что SIA всё-таки решили отнять у него лицензию, было несправедливым решением. Я до сих пор считаю, что он заслуживал второго шанса.  
-Согласен. Но, как ни крути, сейчас уже бестолку говорить об этом. Дэниэл ушел, и заменить его стало не кем. Где, по-твоему, я вот так, по щелчку, найду высококвалифицированного охранника с опытом, отличными навыками наблюдения, острой интуицией и способностью к планированию и импровизации. С таким лицом как у него, в конце-то концов! Потому что, уж чёрт побери этих селебрити-барышень, но рядом с собой они желают видеть исключительно фотогеничные рожи...  
Заметив, как при этих словах парень задрал вверх брови, Бейли отпихнул в сторону наполовину опустошённый пакет с капкейками и сердито воскликнул.  
-Ну да! А ты что думал? Я как директор этой организации обязан печься обо всех мелочах - даже о тех, которые другие не считают нужным принимать во внимание! Учись на моём примере, приятель, пока я жив-здоров, может, когда-нибудь пригодится, если ты доживёшь до моих лет и захочешь запустить собственное дело.  
-А, значит, такую ты сулишь мне судьбу, Бейлс? Обзавестись к сорока годам собственным предприятием, необъятным пузиком и необходимостью отбирать кандидатов на вакансию по смазливости физиономии?  
-Вариативно. И он не "необъятный", а... приятно пышный,- нежно поглаживая объёмистую округлость над поясом брюк, поправил его мужчина.  
Дверь кабинета тихонько приотворилась и на пороге показалась Джулия с подносом, уставленном белыми чашками, такой же сливочницей и до краёв полным кофейником из автомата. Взгляд женщины с беспокойством метнулся от покровительственно улыбавшейся физиономии босса к удобно расположившемуся в кресле Томмо.  
-Ну, наконец-то!- радостно воскликнул мужчина и протянул руки в ожидании, когда секретарша передаст ему тяжёлый поднос.- Я уж думал, что у кофе-машины внезапно появился дар речи, и вы заболтались с ней про погоду в Бристольском заливе.  
-Если больше ничего не нужно, то я...  
-Да-да, ступай,- нетерпеливо помахал в воздухе ручкой Бейли, в то же время доливая в свою чашку сливки.  
Одарив Луи вопросительным взглядом и получив на него благодарное подмигивание, Джулия вновь исчезла в приёмной.  
Томлинсону показалось, что вместе с ней из кабинета исчезло солнце. Он опустил голову и поджал губы, прежде чем произнёс изменившимся, уже более прохладным тоном:  
-Скажи-ка, Джеймс... а то, что Амелия Лили наняла вместо меня другого телохранителя тоже результат этого "отбора", о котором ты тут распространялся? Ты же знал, как я рассчитывал на место. Как это могло получиться?  
Мужчина смущённо кашлянул и отвёл глаза, уставившись куда-то в район левого плеча парня, лишь бы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
-Луи, пойми меня,- осторожно, будто ступая по тонкому льду, проговорил он.- Ты по-прежнему один из лучших моих сотрудников и я безгранично доверяю тебе...  
-Но..?  
-Амелия, она... хм, хм. Она не та, с кем тебе удалось бы поладить, скажем так.  
-Это ещё почему?  
-Ну... перед тем, как дать свой окончательный ответ, эта старлетка затребовала фотографии кандидатов. Не послужной список, заметь - фотографии.  
-И что,- скривив губы в злой усмешке, бросил Луи.- Я показался ей таким уродом, что она решила - кто угодно, только не он?  
Луи ожидал, что начальник рассмеётся и возразит что-нибудь, но тот лишь неловко пожал плечами.  
-Просто ей больше понравился Джош. Что я мог с этим поделать?  
Голубоглазый гордо выпятил подбородок. Понравился больше, значит. Сука. А он-то надеялся, что выбрал как раз тот вид деятельности, где людей судят по способностям, а не по внешности, достатку или социальному статусу. Ладно, он ошибся с этим, глупо прогадал, но что, чёрт подери, ему теперь делать? Ведь... ведь для Луи в плане выбора клиентов всегда существовала некая маленькая сложность, наличие которой он поначалу наотрез отказывался признавать. Дело заключалось в его невысоком росте (больная тема с подросткового возраста). Отчасти именно по этой причине в начале своей карьеры Томмо соглашался на сотрудничество лишь с молодёжью. Какими-нибудь раскручивающимися бойзбендами, начинающими певцами и актёрами, с которыми он мог легко найти общий язык благодаря сверстничеству и манере одеваться. Усердие и крайне требовательное отношение к своей работе закрепили за ним репутацию человека, справляющегося с возложенными на него обязанностями на двести двадцать процентов. А с приобретением опыта, навыки парня, а также круг его потенциальных клиентов только расширились. Со временем разница в росте с будущим подопечным перестала быть существенной помехой и постепенно отодвинулась на второй план. Луи больше не позволял себе отвлекаться на подобные мелочи, он ненавидел, когда что-либо постороннее и непредвиденное вмешивалось в его работу. За всю карьеру случаи осечек можно было пересчитать по пальцам - да и те происходили не по его вине.  
Но всё равно при отборе личных дел клиентов, Томлинсон до сих пор (по старой привычке) откладывал в сторону те досье, которые на сто процентов отвечали его когда-то мысленно заданным параметрам. Амелия Лили идеально подходила под них. Жаль. Потому что эта певица из северного Йоркшира предпочла ему борнмутского тихоню.  
-Чудненько!- немного раздражённо бросил Луи, откидываясь в кресле, и скривил рот так, точно прожевал кислый лимон.- И кого ты мне поручишь вместо неё? Лайлу Фой, Хлои Хоул... "Clean Bandit"? Или кто-то из уже знаменитых?  
-Угадал. Из знаменитых. В общем-то... Гарри Стайлса.  
Луи ошеломлённо уставился на своего начальника.  
Наверное, в этот момент у него действительно был до смешного нелепый вид, потому что по губам Бейли скользнула едва различимая усмешка. Но мужчина постарался скрыть свою проницательность, опустив глаза на рабочий стол и зарывшись руками в стопку папок, которая занимала почти всю левую половину стола.  
-Ч-что?- отойдя от шока, переспросил Томлинсон.- Тот скандально известный поп-музыкант с гнездом волос на голове и дурацкой ухмылочкой?  
-Он давно вырос,- рассеянно бросил Джеймс, вытягивая из стопки зелёную пластиковую папку.- Его волосы отросли, а он сам повзрослел... Слушай, Луи, насколько мне помнится, ты проторчал пять месяцев на лазурном берегу Франции, а не тридцать лет на полярной станции в Антарктике - как ты мог этого не знать? Имя Гарри ведь буквально каждый божий день всплывает на всех новостных порталах. К тому же отслеживать такие моменты - часть твоей работы. Мы, как тебе известно, сотрудничаем с вип-клиентами, занимающимися шоу-бизнесом, так что каждый из них в любой момент может...  
-... стать одним из наших нанимателей. Слышал уже не раз. Но нет, Джеймс. Кто угодно, только не это долговязое кудрявое недоразумение.  
-Луи!- сердито шлёпнув папкой с документами по столу, прикрикнул мужчина и вперил в Томлинсона осуждающий взгляд.- Выбирай выражения!  
Тот, однако, и не думал останавливаться, преисполнившись обидой и праведным гневом. Сменить милую и безобидную исполнительницу танцевальной клубной музыки на какого-то вздорного мальчишку, который умудряется влипать в неприятности сразу, как только выходит за порог своего фешенебельного дома в пригороде Лондона..? Нет уж, увольте.  
Едва увидев протянутую ему цветную фотографию из личного дела, Томмо уже понял, что гипотетическая встреча с этим парнем не принесёт ему ничего хорошего. Да Луи поморщился от одного лишь вида его полупрозрачной рубашки с замысловатым изображением каких-то цветов! От его хипстерских локонов, торчащих кольцами из-под широкополой шляпы, от бесконечно длинных ног, затянутых в безбожно узкие чёрные скинни. Боже мой, он что, стремился скосплеить нынешний образ Стивена Тайлера, только в более молодом варианте?! Или пытался похитить славу Кита Ричардса (если судить по выпискам из досье)? По всему его виду сразу же становилось ясно, что Стайлс относился к тому типу людей, которых обыватели именовали богемой. Для Луи же - как его возможного будущего телохранителя - это могло означать только одно - настоящую ходячую проблему.  
У Томлинсона уже был опыт в общении с подобными клиентами - неприятный (если выражаться помягче). Его бесили их вечные странные причуды в духе посиделок в круглосуточных кафе в половине пятого утра (потому-де, что отсутствие толкотни вокруг как нельзя лучше вдохновляет на написание песен/книг/партитур и сценариев). Спонтанных ночных прогулок без предупреждения в то время, пока сам Луи был вынужден разбираться с угрожающей почтой от сталкеров знаменитости. Были и другие мелочи вроде внезапных исчезновений на несколько дней с невозможностью связи по телефону (оправдания в виде экзистенциального кризиса - на самом деле вовсе оправдание. Серьёзно!)... Всё это было способно вывести из себя кого угодно, даже самого терпеливого человека. Что уж тут говорить о Томмо. Ему приходилось вмешиваться и в более деликатные ситуации: выдёргивать из рук своих клиентов, склонившихся над кокаиновой дорожкой, готовые скрученные купюры. И иной раз встревать в их случайный "клубный" секс, потому что "тот тип и его жуткие бегающие глазки казались слишком подозрительными".  
Томлинсон раздражённо вздохнул, массируя двумя пальцами переносицу. А ведь он так рассчитывал, что новый подопечный окажется нормальным, адекватным человеком, с которым у него не возникнет никаих проблем.  
-Знаешь, Джеймс, мне не кажется, что этой кудрявой принцессе на самом деле нужна защита от какой-либо опасности. Даже более того - я думаю, он сам её представляет для окружающих. Женщин в особенности. Ты только посмотри на него! Одна усмешка чего стоит.  
-Не покупайся на внешность, Луи. Вы же даже не знакомы!  
-И у меня нет желания как-то исправлять это упущение,- Томлинсон поднялся на ноги и предупреждающе сказал:- Если для меня больше ничего нет, то я, пожалуй, пойду к себе в кабинет...  
-Ладно! Боже правый!- сердито воскликнул Бейли, ударяя ладонями по столешнице и жмурясь.- Полторы тысячи фунтов в неделю. Хорошо? Полторы тысячи! Им просто нужен надёжный человек, вот и всё! И если я могу зацепить тебя только деньгами - что, учти, сильно разочаровывает меня! – то знай, это официально оговорённая ими сумма.  
У Луи в глазах заплясали денежные знаки. В памяти всплыла недавно извлечённая из почтового ящика толстая пачка неоплаченных счетов. Этот гонорар помог бы ему сладить со всеми своими долгами, если бы не... если бы не необходимость иметь дело с проблемным клиентом. За что ему это, святые небеса?! Почему его работа оказалась связанной не с тихоней Крейгом Робертсом, милашкой Джессикой Браун Финдлей или какими-нибудь непривередливыми "Dry The River"?!  
Луи брезгливо подцепил со стола глянцевую распечатку с фотографией Стайлса и чуть внимательнее (то есть с большей предубеждённостью) рассмотрел изображённого на ней парня. Отросшие кудри действительно потеряли своё сходство с тем птичьим гнездом, по которому певец когда-то и запомнился ему. Обычное худощавое сложение угловатого подростка с годами превратилось в стройность подтянутого и вроде как натренированного мужского тела. Сквозь полупрозрачную, немыслимой расцветки, рубашку с подвёрнутыми рукавами проглядывали чёрные рисунки татуировок. С тех пор, как Луи видел его фото в последний раз (а было это не меньше двух лет назад) наколок, кажется, только прибавилось. Создавалось впечатление, будто они множились на его теле как грибы в лесу после июльского дождя.  
Втянув носом воздух, Луи неохотно поднял свой взгляд обратно к лицу мальчишки. Зелёные глаза смеялись над ним, в них сияли яркие искры многочисленных вспышек камер. Однако в самой их глубине Томмо отчётливо читал и кое-что более значительное - затаившиеся гордыню, наслаждение, восторг и самодовольство.  
Коротко говоря, Луи видел перед собой взгляд победителя. И его это раздражало.  
Глупый маленький ребёнок. Незрелый мальчишка с порочной улыбкой и притягательными глазами, испорченный ранней славой, щедрой фанатской любовью и чрезмерным изобилием денег. Луи терпеть не мог таких людей. Сколько там ему?.. Всего двадцать, если верить досье? Ещё того лучше. Он станет сущим кошмаром для любого смельчака (или мазохиста), который рискнёт стать его личным охранником. Луи мог судить о таких вещах объективно, он уже плавал в этом дерьме.  
Выразительно фыркнув, Томлинсон с пренебрежением отбросил фото.  
-Нет, Джеймс. Ты меня на это не купишь. Даже за полторы тысячи фунтов в неделю.  
-Луи...  
-Не нужно. Я знаю, от чего отказываюсь. Во всех смыслах,- Томлинсон криво усмехнулся.- Мне моё душевное здоровье дороже, чем счёт в банке. Ты же знаешь, какие они, эти избалованные малолетки со слабыми зачатками еле угадывающегося дарования. Самомнение задевает за облака, а причуды способны вывести из себя даже каменный столб... Нет. С этим придурком... со Стайлсом мы не поладим. Я не настолько толстокожий.  
-Луи!- во взгляде Бейли промелькнула паника, но Томмо предпочёл прикинуться непонимающим.- Подумай ещё раз! Ведь у тебя есть опыт. Тогда как мне совершенно некого к нему отправить! Ты представляешь, что обо мне скажут, если вместо тебя я подпишу на дело какого-нибудь желторотого новичка?! Он всё провалит, а агентство потеряет репутацию. Я потеряю репутацию - если для тебя это вообще что-то значит, чёрт подери!- Томлинсон упрямо скрестил руки на груди, когда голос Бейли поднялся на два-три тона, и мужчина в замешательстве запнулся на половине своей взволнованной речи. Его взгляд сделался откровенно умоляющим.  
Поднявшись из своего величественного кресла, Джеймс обошёл стол, бесцеремонно сдвинул в сторону массивную карандашницу и аккуратно примостился на самый его краешек. Как раз напротив того места, где сидел Томмо. Испустив печальный вздох, он терпеливо заговорил:  
\- Пойми меня, Луи. Если бы Стайлс не был таким популярным и неприлично богатым, то и чёрт с ним, в самом деле. Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, так как и сам прекрасно осведомлён о том, что из себя представляют люди подобного сорта. Но работа с ним даст "Security Force Group" несколько лишних очков. А это означает возможности! Понимаешь? Для нас как предприятия. Новые контракты и новые клиенты с более высоким статусом. Возможно даже более просторный офис! Это же совсем другой оборот денег!  
Он потянулся и отечески сжал плечи парня.  
-Луи, я прошу тебя не только как начальник, но и как друг - не решай сгоряча, а? Давай... давай, я дам тебе время. Скажем до завтрашнего утра. Ты взвесишь все за и против, как следует подумаешь о выгоде и недостатках, а утром на свежую голову дашь мне ответ, идёт?  
-Тут и думать не о чем,- поднимаясь на ноги, бросил Томлинсон.- Этот контракт погорит. Даже помимо моей воли.  
Уже держась за ручку двери, парень обернулся к опечалившемуся начальнику.  
-Послушай, Джеймс,- произнёс Луи задумчиво.- Тут всё-таки что-то не ладно. Я понимаю, что он феноменально богат и всё такое, но сумма гонорара от этого не делается менее странной. Что ты скрыл от меня?  
-Я, эмм...- замялся мужчина, краснея как пойманный с поличным проказливый школьник.  
-Так. Похоже, я угадал,- удовлетворённо кивая самому себе, произнёс голубоглазый.- И что же это? Он колет героин себе между пальцами ног? Трахает несовершеннолетних детишек? Любит расчленять кошек у себя в ванной?  
-Что?! Нет, конечно! Кошки? Детишки? Ты пересмотрел канал HBO, что ли?  
Тот безразлично пожал плечами.  
-С ним что-то должно быть не так, не то они не раскошеливались бы так на няньку для мальчишки.  
-Нет, Луи, ты не понял. Всё гораздо сложнее. Это не тот случай, когда телохранитель выполняет роль надсмотрщика, выдёргивающего из-под носа у охраняемого лица наркотики или вытаскивает напившихся клиентов из-за руля,- Бейли озабоченно потёр виски и пугливо покосился на лежащую на столе зелёную папку.- Этому парню действительно нужна защита. Видишь ли, его преследует какой-то обезумевший фанат, как подозревают, мужского пола... Его окружение сильно обеспокоено и пока что старается не посвящать Стайлса в происходящее, перехватывая все сообщения и фанатскую почту.  
-Гм.  
-Но это ещё не всё. Этот сталкер действительно ловок. Он каким-то образом сумел раздобыть точный адрес его дома и заявиться туда. Да ещё и никем не замеченным.  
Хм, становилось всё интереснее и интереснее.  
Луи неосознанно развернулся и вновь подошёл к столу. Опершись об него бедром, парень скрестил на груди руки. Пока что ему не хотелось признавать, что дело немного заинтересовало его. Сумасшедший фанатик-гей, позарившийся на двадцатилетнего горячего мальчика-певца, которого обожествляет всё женское население планеты? Тут было на что клюнуть.  
Знакомый с ситуацией пока лишь поверхностно, Томмо, тем не менее, осознавал, что от квалифицированности телохранителя, которого наймут кудрявому, будет напрямую зависеть сохранность его жизни.  
-Ты знаешь подробности?- осторожно спросил он, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
Напрасное притворство. За три года Бейли успел неплохо изучить его, поэтому сразу же почуял проклюнувшееся в парне любопытство. Томлинсон понял это по едва уловимой ухмылке, проскользнувшей на его тонких губах.  
Ой, да и похуй, в конце-то концов! В любом случае никаких "да" с его стороны произнесено пока не было. Стайлс по-прежнему оставался задающейся поп-дивой, а значит по умолчанию занозой в заднице, поэтому сомнений в выборе было гораздо больше, нежели соблазна. Луи пока просто интересовался. Прощупывал почву, так сказать, при этом делая вид, будто обстоятельства дела ничуть его не цепляют.  
Бейли пожал плечами. Его лицо выразило искреннее сожаление и досаду.  
-Представители Стайлса не были многословными. Напуганными - да, но не болтливыми.  
-Любопытно. Что же такого учинил этот неизвестный шизик, что заставило их так перетрусить...  
-Без понятия, Луи. Я пытался вытянуть хоть что-то, но они только неприязненно кривились и, в конце концов, заявили, что во все подробности будет посвящён лишь нанятый ими человек.  
Томлинсон презрительно фыркнул.  
-Они скрывают риски. А это отбивает всё желание зарываться глубже в проблему.  
-Но и возбуждает интерес, разве нет? Давай,- Бейли легонько хлопнул парня по плечу,- возвращайся к себе в кабинет и поразмысли как следует над тем, о чём мы с тобой говорили сегодня.  
Уже ступив за порог, Томмо услышал брошенное ему в спину дружеское: "С возвращением", с которого, по идее, и должен был начаться весь их с Джеймсом разговор. Кивнув и закрыв за собой дверь кабинета, голубоглазый украдкой улыбнулся – несмотря ни на что он и сам был чертовски рад снова оказаться дома.  
*  
-Боже мой, поверить в это не могу!- воскликнула Хлои и всплеснула руками.- Ты что, правда, не шутишь? Твоим подопечным будет сам Гарри Стайлс?!  
-Это пока что вилами по воде. Я не сказал "да".  
-Что? Почему?!- охнула девушка, почти задыхаясь от волнения.- Луи, даже не думай отказываться!! Он же мегазвезда сейчас! Он... он как Леди Гага, как Адель и Бейонсе вместе взятые, или даже... даже... я не знаю с кем ещё его можно сравнить!  
-Зато я знаю,- невнятно пробурчал Сэнди с набитым ртом. Он сидел у Томлинсона на столе и с детской беззаботностью болтал в воздухе ногами. В руках парень крутил надкусанное сырное колечко, ловко выкраденное из вскрытой "заначенной" пачки Луи.- На задницу он похож, вот на кого.  
Голубоглазый усмехнулся, припоминая свои же недавние слова. Сам того не подозревая, Билс повторил их чуть ли не слово в слово (ладно, пусть не по содержанию, так хоть по смыслу), за что Томмо был готов простить ему и мелкое хулиганство, и злостную кражу припрятанных снэков.  
-Дурак!- обиженно выпалила Хлои, оскорбившись в лучших чувствах.- Уж кто бы говорил о задницах... Ты гораздо старше его, но всё равно так глупо ревнуешь к чужому успеху.  
Взгляд, которым она при этих словах смерила парня, источал крайнюю степень презрения. По всему, начиная от неряшливых, каштанового цвета, вихров на голове упрямца и заканчивая старыми пыльными кроссовками, щедро усыпанными хлебной крошкой, было очевидно, что в глазах девушки у Сэнди не было шансов сравняться даже с самой захудалой парой челси из гардероба Стайлса, не то что с ним самим.  
Поняв это, Билс пришёл в негодование. Поперхнувшись сдобой, он возмущённо закудахтал:  
-Я?! Ревную?! Ты, должно быть, где-то навернулась с каблуков, милая, и крепко ударилась головой. Взгляни на него только! Идиотская причёска, девчоночьи шмотки, глупые песенки о любви... чем он лучше любого другого парня? Влюбилась бы лучше в Олли Мёрса или в полный состав "Coldplay". Это, по крайней мере, не выглядело бы так жалко.  
-Ах, значит, я жалкая?- багровея, процедила Хлои.  
-"Гарри то, Гарри это",- противно просюсюкал Сэнди, достаточно неудачно подражая её голосу, а затем злобно рявкнул:- Да, жалкая! Слушать тошно, как ты его тут восхваляешь на все лады, фактически ни за что. Подумаешь, песни он пишет и крутит попой у микрофонной стойки. Эка невидаль.  
-Лучше умолкни, Билс,- пригрозила разобиженная девушка,- пока я не решила, что подсыпать соль в твой кофе было бы весьма справедливым решением!  
Она подлетела к столу и поспешно притянула к себе свою башню распечаток, чтобы аккуратно подхватить эту опасно раскачивающуюся конструкцию на руки.  
-"Умолкни!",- снова передразнил её парень.- Я умолкну, только когда ты перестанешь нести эту фанатскую бредятину и снимешь фотку Стайлса с перегородки.  
-Т-ты... как ты узнал?!  
-Ну... тайничок за монитором не такое уж и надёжное место как тебе представлялось. Ты зря надеялась на то, что никто не увидит его лягушачьей физиономии на той журнальной вырезке, за горшком с кустом антуриума.  
Дальнейшие препирательства друзей потонули для Луи в облаке его собственных мыслей. Наблюдая за тем, как слишком шумная парочка покидает его рабочий кабинет, парень мечтательно подумал о том, как бы он вместо всего этого хотел сейчас встретиться с Зейном. Желательно ещё сегодня. Они не виделись с самого марта, когда Томлинсона внезапно сорвало во Францию, на юг Прованса. Всё их тогдашнее общение свелось к редким созвонам по Скайпу и скудной переписке в чате Fring. Как оказалось, общение на расстоянии - довольно паршивая штука.  
Однако, увы - желание Луи было неосуществимо. Малика нигде не было видно в течение всего дня. Как объяснил Сэнди, который всегда был в курсе всех событий - мулата подрядили разбираться с поставкой новой аппаратуры, заказанной ещё неделю назад в "Spymaster Systems". Потом, разумеется, случился обеденный перерыв, во время которого Билс, Хлои и Эмма с ресепшена утащили Луи с собой в ресторанчик "Bangers Bar & Grill" что находился неподалёку от офиса. А по возвращении в здание агентства вообще оказалось, что Джош Дивайн забрал Зейна с собой в Илфорд, к своей переманенной клиентке, Амелии Лили, дом которой нуждался в установке проверенной охранной системы.  
Если уж не везёт - то не везёт во всём, верно?  
И вот, четыре часа спустя наступил конец рабочего дня, и уже не было никакого смысла продолжать надеяться на встречу с давним другом. Окончательно сдавшись, Луи пообещал себе попробовать подловить Малика на следующее же утро.  
Выключив настольную лампу и захлопнув крышку ноутбука, он отправился домой. Зелёная папка с материалами о Гарри Стайлсе была зажата у него подмышкой. Он забрал её только для проформы, рассчитывая полистать после ужина (не подумайте, его нисколько не интересовало пересчитывание скелетов, прятавшихся в шкафу этой долговязой кудрявой дивы - дело бы в исключительно профессиональном любопытстве).  
Стоя у двери лифта и рассеянно ковыряя пальцем её зелёный уголок, Луи вдруг с особенной отчётливостью и тоской вообразил себе возвращение в холостяцкую квартирку. В комнаты, окутанные неприятным, давящим безмолвием и ночным мраком. Представил холодную плиту, к которой он и до отъезда во Францию приближался с постыдной редкостью, и пустую, неряшливо заправленную, кровать... Ему стало тошно. Он передумал ехать туда ещё до того как кабина лифта поднялась на этаж, восторженно динькая сигнальным звонком. Стремительно развернувшись на пятках, парень торопливо зашагал по направлению к холлу. Даже бесцельная прогулка по вечерним улицам Лондонского Сити казалась ему лучшим выбором, чем унылое прозябание в четырёх стенах один на один с тишиной.  
Выйдя на свежий воздух, он глубокий вдздохнул и задумался. Со времени приезда в столицу Луи ещё не успел проведать всех своих знакомых, которые наверняка успели потерять его за пять месяцев совершенно необъяснимого отсутствия. Он стоял, ёжась на ветру и бездумно скользя взглядом по фасадам близлежащих домов. Может, стоило позвонить кому-нибудь? Нагло напроситься в гости или наоборот зазвать на прогулку? На перекрёстке призывно замигала перегорающими лампочками вывеска паба "Quill" и в голове Луи прояснилось. Конечно! Стэн!  
Это заведение торчало тут вот уже пять лет. Судьба ли так распорядилась или то была просто игра случая, сведшая двоих земляков на одной улице, Томмо не знал. Он просто пользовался возможностью, нередко заглядывая туда с тех самых пор, как узнал в бармене своего бывшего школьного приятеля. Лукас, конечно, ни за что бы не смог заменить Томлинсону отсутствующего Зейна, но это всё равно была какая-никакая компания.  
В итоге пять минут спустя голубоглазый уже толкал дверь паба, с наслаждением вдыхая сигаретный дым и кисловатый запах алкоголя. Узнав в вошедшем парне своего давнего друга, Стэн едва не выронил из рук бутылку "Егермейстера". Они счастливо рассмеялись, крепко обнялись и затем почти четверть часа проболтали о жизненных перипетиях, загнавших одного в долги, другого в сферу торговли. Было забавно вспоминать прежние школьные деньки и наивные подростковые мечты об успешной музыкальной карьере.  
Их оживлённый разговор прервало появление группы слегка поддатых футбольных фанатов. Лукас с неохотой отошёл к полке с выпивкой, тогда как Луи принялся рассеянно вертеть в пальцах солёный сухарик. Он краем уха прислушивался к гоготу болельщиков "Челси", которые обсуждали субботний матч сборных Португалии и Франции, и задумчиво улыбался.  
Пока Стэн выставлял перед шумной компанией пьяных парней заказанные ими напитки, к Томлинсону неожиданно подсела какая-то симпатичная незнакомка. Девушка была невысокой стройной брюнеткой с ладной фигуркой и манящим взглядом. Весь её вид говорил о том, как ей не хотелось проводить эту ночь в одиночестве, так что Луи особенно не удивился, когда она, после обмена одной-двумя репликами вдруг наклонившись к его плечу, и шепнула томно: "Поедем к тебе?". Отставив бокал недопитого джина, он согласно улыбнулся, махнул приятелю рукой и покорно последовал за своей спутницей, проводившей его к припаркованному у тротуара лаково-чёрному "Infiniti".  
Сорок минут спустя они уже срывали друг с друга одежду, стоя в его тёмной прихожей. До кровати парочка так и не добралась, воспользовавшись вместо этого невысокой крепкой тумбой, где Томмо обычно хранил бини, вязаные шарфы и перчатки.  
Бессвязный взволнованный шёпот, пара сильных толчков и вот Луи уже бросал на пол предусмотрительно завязанный презерватив с белёсой жидкостью внутри.  
Немного отдышавшись, девушка тихо рассмеялась и поправила растрепавшиеся волосы.  
-Это было... эмм, захватывающе.  
-Прости,- виновато пробормотал он, избегая её взгляда.  
Он кончил с такой позорной быстротой, что даже сам этому удивился. Похоже, длительное воздержание сказалось на нём не самым лучшим образом. И даже те несколько случайных партнёров, с которыми Луи спал в течение года после ухода Брианы, не улучшили положения дел.  
Девушка заставила его поднять поникшую голову, ласково коснувшись подбородка. Другая её рука скользнула ему на поясницу.  
-Послушай, не хотел бы ты показать мне остальную часть своей квартиры?.. Ведь это невежливо - заставлять леди топтаться у порога.  
Чёрт! Какой же он идиот, честное слово. Ей же наверняка нужно было зайти в уборную и привести себя в порядок.  
Смущённо кивнув, он провёл для гостьи экспресс-экскурсию, после чего скрылся в кухне, чтобы приготовить им чай. Вода уже закипала, когда красотка вновь возникла на пороге комнаты. Не дав ему и минуты времени, чтобы рассовать чайные пакетики по чашкам, она быстро сократила разделявшее их расстояние и решительно приникла губами к его удивлённо открывшемуся рту, втягивая Луи в глубокий страстный поцелуй.  
-Второй раунд будет таким же спринтерским?- между выдохами проговорила девушка и хитро улыбнулась.- Мне, конечно, льстит такая реакция, но всё-таки хотелось бы чего-то более...  
-Обещаю,- прервал её Томмо,- на этот раз это будет марафон.  
Он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке после случившегося, но всё равно легко поддался на умелый и ненавязчивый флирт. С головой погружаясь в долгий и жаркий поцелуй, голубоглазый начисто забыл и про включённую плиту, и про забытый чай. Они просто начали неловко пятиться по направлению к спальне, спотыкаясь о сброшенную под ноги одежду и больно ударяясь локтями и бёдрами о стены гостиной в попытках вслепую нащупать дверь в комнату Луи. Они пятились, пока не добрались до кровати, в которой провели весь остаток вечера. Секс вымотал обоих и они, расслабленные, раскинулись в постели двумя морскими звёздами. Девушка заснула первой, так тихо и незаметно, что Луи обнаружил это, только когда низко склонился к её розовой щеке.  
Сам же он ещё долго ворочался без сна, глупо перекатываясь с боку на бок в бесполезных попытках позволить перегруженному разуму утонуть в беспамятстве. Где-то в полчетвёртого ночи (или утра?) Луи решил перестать претворяться. Созерцая сумрачный потолок, он раз за разом бессознательно прокручивал в мыслях события сегодняшнего дня. Вспоминал в мельчайших подробностях детали рассказа Бейли, а также прочитанные накануне материалы из заветной зелёной папки (ну вот да! Как можно было удержать своё любопытство в узде, когда в его распоряжении оставалось несколько рабочих часов при незначительной офисной загруженности?). Воображение услужливо рисовало перед ним разные жуткие картины того, как человек без лица устраивал в доме Стайлсов ужасающие непотребства, тем самым давая понять хозяевам особняка, что кудрявый музыкант беззащитен перед ним в той же мере, как и весь их дом, куда он сумел проникнуть никем незамеченным.  
Луи неприязненно передёрнулся, представив, что бы почувствовал он сам, если бы речь шла, скажем, о его собственной квартире, или если бы на месте Стайлса оказался он сам. Отвращение? Страх? Злость?.. Впрочем, теперь Луи припоминал, что кудрявый на самом деле не был осведомлён о происходящем и скорее всего, воспринимал ситуацию недостаточно серьёзно. Джеймс, кажется, упоминал об этом. Хм, что ж... если судить с точки зрения близкого окружения музыканта, это было неплохим решением. Излишняя нервозность и страх помешали бы певцу свободно давать концерты и вообще появляться в каких-либо людных местах. Однако во всём этом имелись и свои отрицательные стороны: неосведомлённость кроме всего прочего начисто лишала кудрявого необходимой бдительности. В его положении это было чревато очень - ОЧЕНЬ! – опасными последствиями.  
Ощутив давление в висках, Луи неуклюже уселся на кровати. Сна, разумеется, не было ни в одном глазу - ёбанная бессонница. Потерев усталые саднящие глаза, парень предпринял попытку спихнуть с голеней голые ступни растянувшейся рядом с ним обнажённой девушки. Та недовольно замычала в ответ и перевернулась на другой бок, на мгновение приоткрывая неплохой вид на красиво очерченные пухлые груди. Ухмыльнувшись, Луи выбрался из постели и, прихватив с собой телефон с тумбочки, отправился на кухню. За папкой ему пришлось сходить отдельно. Она лежала на прежнем месте, никем не тронутая, опасно балансируя на самом краю тумбочки. Бегло пролистав несколько первых страниц, Томмо вновь наткнулся взглядом на цветную распечатку фото Гарри и выдернул её из дела. Всматриваясь в красивое и спокойное лицо двадцатилетнего парня, он подумал, что Джеймс обвёл его вокруг пальца, всучив материалы и давая возможность обдумать всё перед принятием окончательного решения. Шеф прекрасно знал о финансовой яме, в которой находился голубоглазый. Знал, что вернувшись домой, Луи непременно вспомнит про кредит на свой "Ford Fusion Hybrid", неоплаченные счета и ипотеку за квартиру сестры. Чёртов ливерпульский пройдоха... И эти полторы тысячи фунтов на чеке... Причём, понедельно! Это был слишком большой соблазн для парня, накрепко застрявшем в непосильных долгах.  
Его рука медленно потянулась к телефону. Не сыграть ли с судьбой в русскую рулетку?- думал он, пролистывая телефонную книжку в поисках нужного номера. Дождаться ответа на звонок и в последний момент выпалить в трубку то, что покажется ему на тот момент наиболее правильным и рациональным - "да" или "иди нахуй, Бейлс!". Гудок... ещё гудок... и ещё... Должно быть, тот давно уже спал, преспокойно досматривая десятый сон, в котором не было кудрявых хипстеров, надоедливых сотрудников и безумного сталкера со вполне реальными угрозами убить суперзвезду на глазах у всего мира. Наверняка это были хорошие сны. Такие, которые Луи не видел уже больше года.  
На шестом гудке Томлинсон решил, что с него хватит. Он уже отнял телефон от уха, собираясь сбросить вызов, когда в трубке неожиданно раздался мягкий щелчок, а из динамика донеслось натужное сопение и низкий ворчливый голос сонного Бейли:  
-Угххмм... да? Алло?.. Алло, чёрт побери!!.. Послушайте, если вы звоните не по важному вопросу в такой поздний... матерь божья! Всего в четыре утра! Что за шутки, в самом деле?!  
Поначалу немного растерявшись, Томлинсон собрался с духом и, воинственно выпятив подбородок, произнёс:  
-Прости, Джеймс, что разбудил, но...  
Сопение прекратилось, перейдя в настороженное молчание.  
-Луи?- в динамике что-то сильно зашуршало.- Ты... ты насчёт Стайлса?  
Голубоглазый удивлённо поднял брови. Надо же, даже уточнять ничего не пришлось - шеф всё понял без слов.  
-Что решил?- его голос звучал напряжённо, выжидательно, и Луи вдруг почувствовал, как сердце в груди начинает биться чуть быстрее.  
Сделав последний глубокий вдох и мысленно перебрав все аргументы в попытке окончательно уверить в себя в том, что идея стать телохранителем Гарри Стайлса была бы самым паршивым решением за всю его карьеру, Луи открыл рот и сказал..:  
-Я в деле.  
И тут же бросил трубку, чтобы не дать себе времени передумать.


	2. 2

На следующее утро Луи проснулся с полным ртом волос и лёгкой головной болью. Минут пять он недоумённо взирал на незнакомый брюнетистый затылок на соседней подушке и испуганно соображал, кому бы тот мог принадлежать. Длинные мягкие локоны, стройные ножки, татуировка ласточки на округлом левом бедре... события вчерашнего дня выстраивались в логическую цепочку с большой неохотой. Припомнился напряжённый утренний разговор с шефом, и несколько впустую потраченных часов возле компьютера, когда он с тайным интересом изучал "личные обстоятельства" кое-какого кудрявого хипстера... потом, кажется, был паб. Радостно улыбающийся Стэн, футбольные болельщики в бомберах и с бутылками дешёвого пива в руках, чёрное авто, стоимостью со всю его квартиру, и горячие поцелуи в тёмной прихожей.  
А в самом конце - дурацкое, абсолютно спонтанное согласие на контракт, с которым он хотел бы быть связанным меньше всего на свете. И как его только угораздило, чёрт побери, загнать самого себя в такой угол?!  
Подтянувшись, Луи уселся в постели и опасливо покосился на голую девичью спину и плечи, по которым змеились угольно-чёрные взъерошенные волосы. Ему хотелось верить, что кроме секса с прекрасной незнакомкой, всё остальное ему только привиделось. Может... может, и не было на самом деле никакого звонка, м? А все его нынешние тревоги были беспочвенными?  
Жаждя выяснить правду, Луи завозился под одеялом, выпутывая ноги и торопясь поскорее попасть на кухню. Мобильника на прикроватной тумбочке не было, значит, оставил он его именно там - раздражающая привычка, которая частенько заставляла Луи тащиться по утрам бог весть куда, чтобы только вырубить будильник, оглашающий всю квартиру тревожным писком.  
Как он и думал, айфон обнаружился на барной стойке. Как ни странно, торчащим прямо из стеклянной вазы с яблоками. И - да, последний исходящий звонок адресовался никому иному как Джеймсу Бейли.  
Издав мученический стон, Томлинсон повалился на стул. Великолепно, блять! Так подговнить самому себе мог только он. Теперь Луи счёл бы своим долгом дать бесплатный совет любому, кто согласился бы его выслушать: никогда - НИКОГДА! - не принимать никаких жизненно важных решений в короткий промежуток между полуночью и рассветом! Потому что решительно все из них, так или иначе, оказываются сокрушающее неверными. И что хуже всего - необратимыми.  
Не желая задумываться о том, к чему его приведёт этот наиглупейший поступок (потому что: во-первых, ясно, что к катастрофе, а во-вторых... да бросьте, очевидно же, что даже самый неоправданно-высокий гонорар не сгладит для него всех острых углов в общении с задающейся звездой), Томмо принялся за готовку. Ему требовались все силы для предстоящего дня. Вряд ли он встретит Стайлса уже сегодня - в жизни поп-артистов существовала такая вещь, как жёсткое расписание (он был знаком с этим не понаслышке). Но это не отменяло того факта, что теперь Луи следовало как следует подготовиться. А именно: сесть и разобраться в документах из зелёной папки, к которым поначалу он отнёсся с возмутительным пренебрежением совершенно незаинтересованного человека.  
И взялся он за это, не откладывая.  
Быстро одевшись, пока закипала вода для утренней порции кофе, Луи вернулся на кухню и стал с аппетитом поглощать свой завтрак, одновременно просматривая страницы досье. Оно было довольно полным и даже включало в себя имена и краткую информацию о бабушках и дедушках Стайлса, которых по общему подсчёту выходило целых восемь человек. Луи хмыкнул в чашку с кофе - в его семье дело обстояло примерно также. Из-за разводов матери, конечно. Кудрявый тоже менял отчимов... Правда, с родным отцом у него сохранились тёплые отношения. И он, и его сестра Джемма, похоже, до сих пор устраивали маленькие семейные посиделки в небольших лондонских ресторанчиках. Это было довольно мило. Луи в этом плане повезло куда меньше. Его собственный отец ушёл из семьи, бросив их с матерью, когда ему было где-то около трёх лет. Он был трусливым подонком, и Луи безжалостно вычеркнул его из своей жизни, изгладив о нём даже саму память. И ментально, и официально, демонстративно сменив фамилию с «Остин» на «Томлинсон» - по первому отчиму.  
Тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать от себя непрошеные горькие мысли, парень обратил внимание на кота, зашедшего в кухню, видимо, в расчёте получить свой законный завтрак. Луи было лень вставать, чтобы наполнить две миски едой и водой, поэтому он просто дождался, когда полосатый питомец заберётся к нему на колени. Отделив вилкой небольшой кусочек сосиски, голубоглазый подтолкнул его к краю стола, чтобы Коту было удобнее подцепить его на когти. А сам вновь погрузился в чтение.  
Вообще это оказалось довольно забавным занятием. К концу четвёртой страницы он уже вовсю подозревал своих коллег из информационного отдела в откровенном жульничестве. Слишком уж сильно приводившиеся в досье данные напоминали фанатские анкеты с тех многочисленных сайтов, которые подростки обычно посвящают своим кумирам. Похоже, в их отдел как раз затесалась парочка таких. Либо фанатов, либо в конец обнаглевших лентяев.  
Впрочем, Луи, немного похмурившись (всё-таки недоработка остаётся недоработкой, как ни крути), решил, что ему по большому счёту плевать. Сегодня в офисе он самолично перепроверит все мелочи, уделяя полагающееся внимание всем недостающим деталям, отсутствием которых блистали переданные ему файлы. И, кроме того... это было довольно-таки весело - читать все эти тщательно отобранные, но совершенно бесполезные и смешные факты о зеленоглазом певце. Боязнь змей? Нелюбовь к оливкам? Умение завязывать языком узелок из корешка вишенки..? Боже правый, о том же ли самом человеке написаны эти строчки?  
Луи как раз собирался перевернуть страницу, когда со стороны прихожей неожиданно раздался стук в дверь. Та-ак. Гости. В такой ранний час? После секундной паузы стук повторился и Томлинсон, медленно закрыв папку, поднялся из-за стола. Кот, до глубины души возмущённый таким пренебрежительным к себе отношением, скатился на пол и, раздув хвост щёткой, потрусил куда-то в район гостиной. А Луи осторожно пробрался в прихожую и замер возле двери, надеясь на то, что нежданный гость сам решит убраться восвояси. Возникло минутное затишье, после чего стук повторился ещё раз - настойчивее и нетерпеливее - и всё, наконец, смолкло. Голубоглазый довольно выдохнул... и тут же подскочил на месте от испуга. Его телефон разразился оглушительно громким рингтоном песни "You found me" любимых "The Fray". Тихонько выматерившись, парень торопливо принял звонок.  
-Ты в курсе,- с лёгким раздражением в голосе поинтересовался Зейн Малик,- что двери в этом доме тонкие как картон и я только что отлично слышал звучание твоего телефона? Попробуй мне только соврать теперь, будто тебя нет дома, потому что я глубоко сомневаюсь в том, что старушка-соседка из 45-ой квартиры или молодая семья с младенцем из 43-ей балуются с утра пораньше прослушиванием творчества популярных рок-групп.  
-Мхм,- невнятно промямлил Томмо в трубку и недоверчиво покосился на крепко запертую входную дверь. Переспорить мулата, когда тот принимался за свои логические построения, было чем-то запредельно нереальным, поэтому Луи ограничился лишь недовольным ворчанием:  
\- Какого вообще хрена ты заявился сюда в такую рань?  
Тот издал в ответ нечто вроде протяжного разочарованного стона, прежде чем язвительно проговорил:  
-Вот она - истинная благодарность друзей за то, что ты с утра подрываешься с тёплой постели ради благородного порыва подвезти их до работы. Ни тебе «здрасьте», ни «заходи, дружище, давненько не виделись!»,- сделав драматическую паузу, чтобы дать Луи возможность до конца проникнуться его задетыми чувствами, Малик продолжил с мстительным ехидством:- Пять месяцев ты грел задницу на французском побережье, а всё, что получаю я - это запертую дверь и отсутствие дружеских обнимашек.  
-Я, эмм... - смутившись, промямлил Луи, чувствуя слабый укол совести.- Я не один сейчас.  
Из-за двери послышалось весёлое фырканье.  
-Ну и отлично. Тебе разве не интересна моя оценка? Я же в любом случае увижу, кто именно грел твою койку сегодня ночью, так что собери уже свои яйца в кулак и открой мне эту чёртову дверь. Потому что иначе мне придётся устроить кемпинг прямо посреди коридора на твоём весьма гостеприимном «welcome»-коврике.  
Луи закатил глаза к потолку. Как видно, судьба ему сегодня до конца рабочего дня быть мишенью для колких острот со стороны мулата. Раньше тот никогда не упускал случая постебаться над своим незадачливым приятелем и его не менее неловкими утренними раскланиваниями с one-stand партнёрами, в спешке выбегавшими из спальни.  
-Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, ведь так?  
-Точно, мужик,- рассмеялся парень.- Или осада, или капитуляция. Я в любом случае увижу твою ночную пташку.  
-Блять, Зи, ты ужасный, УЖАСНЫЙ, человек!- простонал Томлинсон, сдаваясь и начиная поворачивать задвижку замка.  
-Ага. А ещё я принёс тебе кофе из «Старбакса».  
-Эспрессо без молока и сахара?  
-Оно самое.  
Когда Луи распахнул дверь, друзья обнялись. Зейн выглядел всё также потрясающе, несмотря на чертовски ранний час (этому умению Томмо всегда по-чёрному завидовал, но никогда не мог им овладеть). Приняв из его рук один из стаканов, он сделал обжигающий глоток и с любопытством прищурился.  
-Так значит, решил подработать сегодня таксистом, подвозя меня до центра, м? Перри не заподозрила тебя в тёмных делишках, отпуская в офис за два с половиной часа до начала рабочего дня?  
-Вообще-то, нет,- нахмурившись, откликнулся Зейн и поспешил протиснуться мимо друга в квартиру. Проходя к дивану, он озирался по сторонам на привычный глазу интерьер так, точно рассчитывал узреть здесь какие-то кардинальные перемены.  
Луи озадаченно подпёр рукой бок, разглядывая худощавую спину Малика. Его тон показался Томлинсону подозрительным.  
-Чем занимался?- падая на подушку и вытягивая длинные ноги под журнальный столик, поинтересовался Зейн. Он старательно избегал пауз, чтобы Луи не успел задать ему никаких провокационных вопросов, так что голубоглазый предпочёл последовать его примеру и проигнорировать напряжение, возникшее в разговоре.  
-Изучал дело Стайлса, на самом деле. Похоже, я действительно оказался настолько глуп, что подписался на него. Бумаги ещё не заверены, но я уже дал согласие.  
-Хм,- протянул Малик и заинтересованно покосился на переминающегося с ноги на ногу друга.- Не похоже на тебя. Обычно твоими клиентами становятся менее заметные и менее... амбициозные персоны.  
-Ты тоже слышал о нём?  
Вопрос не был риторическим - Зейну, как и ему самому нравилась совсем другая музыка, поэтому мир шоу-бизнеса был для него вроде скопления звёзд в астрономической единице от Солнечной системы. То есть чем-то запредельно далёким и чуждым. Поэтому-то факт того, что Малик вдруг оказался в курсе дела – немало удивил Луи.  
-А как же,- усмехнулся парень, лениво потягиваясь на диване.- Симпатичные кудряшки, симпатичная маленькая попка, несколько милых песенок и парочка громких скандалов... Кто же его не знает. А что, ему понадобилась дуэнья, чтобы отгонять стада возбуждённых поклонниц?  
Луи рассмеялся, жёстко и неискренне.  
-Представь себе, нет. Насколько я понял, мальчишку преследует сбрендивший сталкер, угрожающий тому скорой расправой.  
-Как интересно,- флегматично протянул Малик и подавил зевок.  
-Вообще-то, я, в некотором роде, рассчитывал на твою помощь...- обиженно заметил Томлинсон. Он скрестил руки на груди, провожая взглядом Кота, направлявшегося к дивану, на котором устроился его друг. Ловко запрыгнув на подлокотник, зверь напугал парня, заставив того подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности и разлить немного кофе себе на штаны.  
-Вот же чёртов полосатый монстр! Блять, горячо-то как.  
-Чтоб ты знал, ты уселся как раз на его любимое место, так что не жалуйся,- злорадно сообщил Луи и с удовольствием отпил горького эспрессо из своего стакана.  
-Будто такое в первый раз происходит,- проворчал пострадавший, старательно дуя на влажное пятно.- Твой чёртов зверюга просто ненавидит меня и проворачивает подобные номера всякий раз, как я захожу к тебе в гости. В прошлый раз он в хлам изгрыз штанины моих самых любимых скинни.  
-Ну и правильно сделал. Это была его запоздалая месть за то, что ты самым бессердечным образом отдавил ему левую переднюю лапу, когда мы с ребятами собирались на празднование Нового года... Тем более, будем справедливы, им это не особенно сильно навредило, учитывая, сколько лет подряд ты протаскал их, почти никогда не стирая.  
-... а до этого он обоссал мои «топмэновские» коричневые ботинки!- уже совсем сердито пожаловался Малик, выпятив подбородок.  
-Ну что я могу сказать,- Томмо издал театральный вздох.- У Кота хороший вкус.  
-Это был косвенный комплемент или дань таланту твоего четвероногого чудовища уничтожать прекрасные вещи?  
-Не будь ты королевой драмы, Зи! Это были всего лишь ботинки.  
-А это вот - всего лишь котяра, которого не так-то сложно спустить за все его гадости с балкона...  
-Только через мой хладный труп, Малик!  
-Это мы ещё посмотрим. Так, где он тут прячется?!  
Вскочив на ноги, Зейн метнулся к другому концу дивана, на спинке которого в продолжение разговора и восседал виновник их спора. Резкое движение спугнуло Кота и животное, ловко проскочив между ногами парней, шустро порскнуло в коридор. Луи преградил другу дорогу, встав перед дверью в позу Витрувианского человека. Зейн на секунду остановился, но потом, гаденько усмехаясь, начал надвигаться на голубоглазого, явно вознамерившись довести до конца задуманную расправу.   
Как раз в этот самый момент дверь спальни распахнулась и на её пороге возникла девушка. Голая девушка. Она сонно улыбалась и почёсывала носик, не замечая замерших посреди гостиной двоих друзей.  
-Луи, может, ты убавишь, наконец, звук у телевизора и мы вернулись бы в кровать, чтобы я смогла доставить тебе удовольст...  
Услышать чем именно должно было закончиться это предложение, голубоглазый так и не успел, потому что дальше последовала немая картина.  
Взгляд Зейна, скользнувший от её симпатичной мордашки вниз, упёрся точно в тонкую девичью кисть, стискивавшую у совершенно голой груди помятую рубашку Луи. Грудь была пышной и, между прочим, весьма красивой формы, так что его брови сами собой поползли вверх, что немного рассмешило Томмо.  
Выражение лица девушки, понявшей, что в квартире их не двое, а трое, полностью преобразилось за считанные мгновения: от сонной расслабленности не осталось и следа, глаза испуганно распахнулись, а рот приоткрылся. Ещё секунду она с ужасом взирала на невесть как очутившегося здесь незнакомца, после чего, придя в себя, торопливо заскочила обратно в комнату и захлопнула дверь.  
-Мм,- немного сконфуженно протянул Луи, досадуя одновременно и на себя (за то, что не удосужился вовремя предупредить перепугавшуюся девчонку), и на Зейна (за то, что тот навязал свою компанию в столь неподходящий момент). Вот и как ему теперь следовало держаться?! Начинать оправдываться, или же просто попытаться свести происшедшее к шутке?  
Этих неловких минут замешательства хватило на то, чтобы девушка, имени которой Луи так и не узнал, успела собрать свои вещи и полностью одеться. Прощались они в прихожей - до жути неловко, словно не провели в одной постели целую ночь, а только-только познакомились. Получив от девушки тёплый и стеснённый поцелуй в щёку, он мягко закрыл за ней дверь и тяжело выдохнул.  
-Прошу, даже не начинай!- возвращаясь обратно в гостиную, взмолился он, сразу же поднимая ладонь в предостерегающем жесте.- Дай мне минуту на сборы, и поедем уже, наконец, в офис.  
Малик, и вправду собиравшийся как-то сыронизировать, лишь ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. У него ещё будет возможность подкольнуть друга насчёт фигуристой любовницы.  
*  
До Элдон Стрит они добрались загодя, но всё равно оказались не первыми, кто явился на работу в столь ранний час. В коридоре им встретились яростно спорящие о чём-то Хлои и Сэнди, а в приёмной Бейли, как заметил Томмо, был включён свет. Простившись с Зейном, он зашагал прямо к боссу в кабинет - им действительно требовалось переговорить, в особенности после того короткого и неловкого диалога по телефону.  
-Луи?- отрываясь от деловых бумаг, удивлённо произнёс Джеймс и откинулся на спинку кресла.- Чего ты так рано?  
Нетерпеливо поведя плечом, Томмо бросил:  
-Паршивое начало утра. Не спрашивай.  
Мужчина хмыкнул, растягивая губы в понимающей улыбке. Они были друзьями, так что он хорошо чувствовал те моменты, когда не стоило лезть к парню с навязчивыми вопросами, на которые тому не хотелось бы отвечать.  
-Та-ак...- нерешительно протянул он,- ты настроен решительно? Я имею в виду Стайлса. Я, если честно, побаивался, что за ночь тебе ещё что-нибудь вступит в голову, и ты снова передумаешь.  
-Не делай вид, будто не знаешь меня как облупленного, Джеймс,- проворчал Луи.- Если я что-то для себя решил, то...  
-... будешь придерживаться этого до конца? Да, слыхал уже, упрямец. Что ж, я весь внимание: почему ты здесь?  
-Материал. Не тот, что собран в папке, нет, не этот интернетовский мусор, доступный любому любопытному. Мне нужно кое-что посерьёзнее. Все его "тёмные делишки", всё "грязное бельё". Преследователь может быть вовсе и не сталкером, а мстителем. Ты знаешь, что такое уже бывало раньше. Признаки те же, а последствия могут оказаться гораздо хуже.  
Джеймс задумчиво кивнул, но сказал:  
-Нет, это не тот случай. На сто процентов не тот.  
-Ты настолько уверен?- скептически скривил брови Томлинсон.  
-Абсолютно. Наши проверили всё досконально, так, что и не подкопаешься. Ничего. В смысле, ничего такого, за что парню можно было бы пожелать мучительной смерти. Грешки, конечно, за ним водятся - кто из нас ангел небесный? - но чтобы какие-то действительно серьёзные проступки... такого точно нет.  
Луи недоверчиво дёрнул плечами и ещё раз задумался о том, что было бы не лишним подключить к делу Зейна и его чудотворные хакерские навыки. У всех людей есть секреты, у всех без исключения. Просто некоторые достаточно ловки, чтобы прятать их поглубже и понадёжнее.  
Теперь он воспринимал это дело иначе - не так, как вчера, когда двадцатилетний мальчишка был для него никем, просто изображением на глянцевой бумаге. Сегодня всё это изменилось. Гарри Стайлс обрёл значение. Гарри Стайлс стал его подопечным... ну, то есть, станет, когда контракт будет подписан с обеих сторон, а роль Луи во всём этом - официально утверждена.   
Кстати, о бумагах...  
-Когда ты собирался встретиться с его представителями?  
-На неделе. Сам понимаешь,- поспешно добавил мужчина под недовольным взглядом своего сотрудника,- эти селебрити... В их графики можно только вписываться, но никак не подстраивать под себя.  
Луи знал это, но его всё равно не устраивало подобное положение дел. Видя, как он помрачнел, Бейли засуетился.  
-Ну, эмм... я мог бы дать тебе номер его личного менеджера и вы бы сами между собой обговорили точную дату. Возможно, он даже сумеет отложить какие-нибудь менее важные дела и пригласит тебя на встречу. Что скажешь?  
-Хм,- задумчиво протянул Томмо, постукивая пальцами по краешку стола.- Возможно, так действительно будет лучше.  
Они договорились, что Бейли скинет номер некоего мистера Пейна в смс и Томлинсон со спокойной душой вернулся на своё рабочее место. Он заварил себе новую порцию кофе, прогнал из кабинета надоедливого Сэнди и вновь открыл заветную зелёную папку, зарываясь в неё с головой. На сей раз, он собирался структурировать все имеющиеся в ней материалы, отделяя, так сказать, «зёрна от плевел». Работа позволила ему забыть о времени, так что он весьма удивился напоминанию об обеденном перерыве, когда Хлоя заглянула к нему по пути в «Bangers Bar & Grill».  
Решив, что он недостаточно голоден для рубленых колбасок с медово-горчичной глазурью и стаканчика пива, Луи махнул ей рукой и уставился на свой телефон с мрачной решительностью. Номер менеджера Стайлса Луи получил спустя пять минут после возвращения в свой кабинет, но до сих пор откладывал звонок, оправдывая себя тем, что ему необходимо было прежде как следует собраться с мыслями.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, как ныряльщик перед погружением, он набрал нужные цифры и стал слушать мерные гудки. Один, второй, щелчок и..:  
-Лиам Пейн. Слушаю.  
-Аээм...- сбивчиво протянул Луи и покраснел из-за неловкости. Затем, быстро взяв себя в руки, он кашлянул и проговорил:- Да. Да, я... Луи Томлинсон, «Security Force Group». Думаю, вы разговаривали с моим начальником, Джеймсом Бейли по поводу...  
-Конечно! Да, я помню,- с облегчением воскликнул мужчина на том конце телефона и коротко рассмеялся.- Луи Томлинсон,- повторил он с интересом.- Вы из «Отдела кадров»? Я ждал, когда мне предложат нескольких кандидатов, чтобы мы могли выбрать подходящего человека для Гарри.  
«Нескольких кандидатов»?- удивлённо подумал Луи и еле сдержал презрительное фырканье.- «Ну-ну. Уж эти звёзды! Ни дня без возможности поунижать «обыкновенных смертных», ставя их на место какими-то глупыми кастингами».  
-Нет, вы неправильно меня поняли, мистер Пейн,- суховато отозвался голубоглазый и стиснул трубку в пальцах.- Я не из «Отдела кадров». Я лицензированный сотрудник фирмы и, если вы позволите, хотел бы узнать, какой день вы назначили для нашей встречи с клиентом?  
-Оу!- охнул Пейн после секундного замешательства.- Простите, я, кажется, действительно спутал некоторые факты, и... простите,- мужчина смущённо откашлялся и забормотал, видимо, быстро пролистывая свой блокнот:- Встреча, встреча, встреча... хм. У Гарри будет «окно» в пятницу, всего через неделю. Как раз между записью на чат-шоу у Аллана Кара и выступлением на «Fusion Festival» в Ливерпуле.  
Блять, серьёзно? Через неделю? Почему не через пять лет?  
Сделав ещё один глубокий вдох-выдох, чтобы сдержаться и не высказать предприимчивому администратору всё, что он думает о селебрити, их бестолковой охране и битком забитых графиках, Луи процедил, многозначительно растягивая слова:  
-Ну, если вы действительно полагаете, что безопасность мистера Стайлса за это время не подвергнется никакому значительному риску, то мне ли вмешиваться в ход дела...  
Пейн умолк и явно напрягся. Томлинсон на какое-то мгновение даже дыхание его слышать перестал. Затем мужчина вдруг шумно засопел и, наконец, мрачно сознался:  
-Чёрт возьми, вы правы. Я... я, хм, откладывал это как только мог, но мы на самом деле больше не можем рисковать его жизнью. Всё это зашло слишком далеко и наверняка не закончится ничем хорошим,- в трубке снова зашуршала переворачиваемая бумага, и Томмо услышал его приглушённое бормотание. Через минуту, полную напряжённого ожидания, Луи вновь услышал прежний уверенный и твёрдый тон:- Прекрасно. Кажется, я всё-таки сумею втиснуть вас в завтрашнее расписание, если сдвину две встречи и отменю интервью на радио, чтобы освободить для Гарри немного больше времени. Вы сможете подъехать в Хэмпстед в первой половине дня? Где-то между девятью и десятью часами? Гарри с самого утра планировал репетировать вместе со своей группой, и, насколько я знаю, примерно в это время они всегда устраивают себе перерыв в работе. Вы смогли бы познакомиться с ним и обговорить все общие моменты.  
-Да,- кивая, согласился Луи, подавляя в себе сильное желание хмыкнуть - несмотря на тактичность и бесспорную уступку, это предложение всё равно отдавало своего рода одолжением. Ох уж эти подпорченные миром шоу-бизнеса люди! Томмо никогда, наверное, не свыкнется с их снобскими замашкам, каждый раз так раздражавшими его.- Да,- старательно поддерживая вежливый тон, сказал он,- завтрашний день был бы идеален. Я подъеду к девяти, чтобы иметь больше времени в запасе.  
-Великолепно!- тут же подытожил Пейн. В его голосе вдруг прозвучало неимоверное облегчение и даже, кажется, улыбка.- Тогда до встречи. Знаете, я, пожалуй, скрещу пальцы на случай, чтобы ничто не помешало вам заполучить эту работу - вы мне действительно успели понравиться.  
-Ээм... спасибо?- неуверенно произнёс голубоглазый и уставился на трубку, будто на седьмое чудо света.- Только, мистер Пейн...  
-Пожалуйста, зови меня Лиам,- попросил его собеседник.- Мне ещё нет тридцати и это обращение... меня от него, честно говоря, слегка коробит.  
Парень смущённо рассмеялся, чем вызвал у Луи кривую ухмылку. Что ж, он не удосужился уточнить, сколько на самом деле лет было менеджеру Стайлса - вообще они вполне могли оказаться ровесниками, поэтому он снисходительно взял это разрешение на заметку.  
-Мм, хорошо. Но, возвращаясь к теме работы - у меня есть одно небольшое, но обязательное условие.  
-Условие?- тут же насторожился Лиам.  
-Информация. Больше информации. То, что наши сотрудники смогли поднять из архивов... этого недостаточно. Общие сведения не помогут нам вычислить преступника или хотя бы сузить круг подозреваемых. Вы уже обращались в полицию?  
Луи был уверен, что нет - так уж действовало окружение всех знаменитостей, для которого вопрос скандала в СМИ был главнее самого происшествия, чем бы оно ни было. И ответ Пейна подтвердил его догадку.  
-Боже упаси!- воскликнул парень и нервно рассмеялся.- Трудно себе вообразить какой шум поднимут журналюги в связи с этой историей! Вокруг Гарри и без того время от времени поднимаются волны необоснованных сплетен, связанных с его ориентацией. А тут вам и сталкер-гей, и письма с угрозами... всё как в настоящем бульварном романчике самого низкого пошиба. Гарри сейчас готовит новый альбом и нам ни к чему такого рода чёрный пиар.  
-Пиар,- мрачно пробормотал Томмо, морща нос от неудовольствия. Пока люди этой кудрявой дивы с гитарой наперевес квохчут по поводу шумихи в газетках, их мальчишку могут запросто убить. И как по мнению Луи - именно ЭТА забота должна была бы стоять для них на самом первом месте. Не студийник. Не реклама. Не мнение общественности по поводу гомосексуальности или натуральности Стайлса. А сама его жизнь...  
Пиар, блять.  
Внутренне собравшись, он стиснул в кулаке телефон и заговорил твёрдым и уверенным голосом, пытаясь донести до менеджера основную мысль.  
-Послушайте, мистер Пейн...  
-Лиам. Пожалуйста.  
-Лиам,- автоматически повторил Луи и прочистил горло, чтобы вернуться к тому, что он собирался сказать.- Послушайте, насколько я понял, обстоятельства вашего дела довольно серьёзны и я хотел бы, чтобы вы относились к ним точно также. Я... я слышал некоторые подробности, связанные с преследователем. Эмм, в частности, ту историю про проникновение в особняк. И был бы крайне благодарен за любые дополнительные сведения, которые стопроцентно помогут мне продвинуться в работе. Пусть это будут даже какие-то незначительные мелочи. Хоть что-нибудь.  
Луи чувствовал растущую паузу в разговоре и поспешил добавить:  
-Надеюсь, вы доверяете мне и нашему агентству достаточно, чтобы согласиться поделиться этим. Разумеется, всё это останется строго конфиденциально, даже если я по какой-либо причине не подойду вам как потенциальный телохранитель для мистера Стайлса.  
Пейн продолжал молчать и Луи тихонько вздохнул. Он был по-настоящему разочарован - что ему ещё оставалось сделать, чтобы окончательно убедить собеседника в своей благонадёжности?  
-Мистер Пейн... Лиам,- терпеливо вздохнув, заговорил Томмо, делая последнюю попытку.- Я не смогу помочь вашему подопечному, если буду знать лишь часть всех произошедших событий. Я просто не смогу так работать... точнее, мне будет просто недостаточно этих знаний, чтобы справиться с возложенными на меня обязанностями. Поэтому выбор достаточно очевиден - либо вы посвятите меня во все обстоятельства, либо я отказываюсь от сотрудничества.  
Молчание продолжилось, и Луи досадливо скрипнул зубами. Хм, ну, раз так... Может, это и к лучшему? В конце концов, не этого ли он добивался с самого начала - не браться именно за этот заказ? Джеймс, конечно, будет беситься, но что он может поделать в подобной ситуации, когда ему вставляют палки в колёса?  
-Что ж,- криво усмехнувшись, бросил голубоглазый.- Я всё понял. Прощайте, мистер Пейн.. Лиам. Желаю вам удачи в поисках нового наёмника.  
-Постойте!- вдруг окликнул его взволнованный голос, как раз в тот момент, когда парень собирался сбросить вызов и покончить с этим делом.- Простите, я... Это нелегко. Мне приходится быть чересчур осмотрительным во всем, что касается личной жизни Гарри - ему сейчас и так нелегко приходится, так что, думаю, вы можете меня понять,- он помолчал ещё немного, прежде чем смущённо откашляться и продолжить.- Хорошо. Я согласен с вашим условием. Думаю, вы просто придерживаетесь рациональной позиции и не пытаетесь... кхм... Я имею в виду, что вы обещали мне полную конфиденциальность.  
-Да, гарантированно.  
-Прекрасно. Тогда я перешлю вам необходимые файлы факсом, если вам так будет удобнее. Видите ли, мне не хотелось бы повторять всё это вслух, слишком уж... Эмм, возможно, кое-что из этого немного удивит или даже шокируют вас, но что есть, то есть. Мы и сами изрядно перетрусили из-за всего происходящего. Парень, который устроил всё это - настоящий больной на голову ублюдок и... - на секунду в разговоре повисла неуютная тишина, во время которой (Луи мог бы поклясться в этом) Пейн неприязненно передёрнул плечами.- Надеюсь его, в конце концов, изловят и засадят в дурку на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Голубоглазый хищно прищурился, гадая про себя какие именно тёмные секреты скрывались под словами менеджера. Секреты, подробности которых люди Стайлса утаили от Джеймса Бейли, но обещались раскрыть нанятому телохранителю.  
Да, любопытство буквально разъедало Луи изнутри, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
-Прекрасно,- оживившись, согласился он.- Я полностью понимаю ваше беспокойство. Люди подобного сорта могут доставлять много неприятностей, но иногда они переходят границу и становятся по-настоящему опасными для окружающих. Надеюсь, ваш сталкер не натворит глупостей и всё закончится благополучным заключением преследователя в следственный изолятор.  
Пейн признался в тех же надеждах. И при этом оба понимали, что вера в это так же зыбка как горсть песка под твёрдым шагом.  
Сбросив вызов, Луи стал дожидаться обещанных файлов. Безучастно разглядывая установленный на столе факс, он долго ещё думал об их разговоре, припоминая его подробности и строя разные догадки.  
К концу рабочего дня выяснилось, что Лиам почти сразу же отзвонился самому Бейли и радостно сообщил, что тот подобрал для них идеального кандидата на роль телохранителя. А после продолжительных восхвалений заявил, что ему не терпится поскорее встретиться с ним лично и возложить на его плечи заботу об их звезде. Джеймс (скорее всего, в предвкушении потирая руки), минут десять возбуждённо кудахтал в трубку стационарного телефона, то увещевая Луи при встрече с музыкантом быть «потерпеливее», «поснисходительнее» и «попрофессиональнее»; то вдруг перебивал самого себя, чтобы приняться за перечисление всех благ от этого контракта, невероятно выгодного для всего их агентства. В заключение начальник поделился со своим молодым подчинённым секретной (и пока что не подтверждённой) информацией о том, что следующей мегазвездой, которая всерьёз рассматривает возможность совместного сотрудничества с ними, может стать сама Кейт Мосс! Выслушивая эти восхищённые излияния, Луи нервно покусывал губы и вяло улыбался.  
Кейт Мосс это замечательно, но каково ему будет пережить завтрашний день?  
*  
Луи уже третий час просиживал над ноутбуком, обложившись диванными подушками со всех сторон так, что с виду походил на птенца в гнезде. Его волосы были взлохмачены от постоянного запускания в них пятерни, а на носу красовались очки в чёрной оправе, которые совсем не помогали фокусироваться на строчках текста из-за рези в утомлённых глазах.  
Да, он снова был занят работой. В основном потому, что нервничал перед предстоящей встречей и хотел быть во всеоружии.  
Вздохнув и потерев покрасневшие веки, шатен с хрустом потянулся. Затем отбросил в сторону бесполезные очки и в который уже раз за вечер подцепил с журнального столика чашку давно остывшего неподслащённого чёрного кофе, в который был долит бренди (для подкрепления морального духа, ага).  
Его хмурый взгляд соскользнул на россыпь распечаток с теми самыми, совершенно новыми материалами, которые ему с таким трудом удалось выбить из несговорчивого менеджера Стайлса. Присланное действительно удивило и обеспокоило его, как и предупреждал Пейн. К тексту прилагались фотографии - какие-то из них были сделаны, видимо, в спешке, прямо на телефонную камеру, а какие-то оказались сняты позже, уже на настоящий цифровой фотоаппарат. Насколько Луи успел разобраться, преступник сумел подложить в гримёрку певца на первый взгляд совершенно безобидную плюшевую игрушку. За время пребывания Стайлса в здании «London Palladium» нелепый жёлтый банан засветился как минимум на двух десятках разных селфи, которые делали его ассистенты и другие музыканты. Никто и не догадывался, что злосчастная игрушка была под завязку напичкана взрывчаткой, которая срабатывала от малейшего сжатия. Мощности заложенного в неё вещества было недостаточно, чтобы поднять в воздух крыло здания, но довольно для того, чтобы покалечить человека, скажем, оторвав ему руки.  
Несчастье произошло по совершенно случайной причине и, слава богу, только к самому концу вечера, когда команда поп-звезды уже собирала вещи и разъезжалась по домам. Стилистка, отвечавшая за костюмы Стайлса, как раз паковала в коробку стопку шейных платков, которыми парень во время своих выступлений так любил подвязывать непослушные кудри в духе Кита Ричардса. Одно неловкое движение - и потревоженная игрушка вдруг разлетелась в мелкие клочки, произведя оглушительный грохот. Девушка, как говорили, получила сильный ожог правой руки, но об этом так и не было сообщено ни в ближайшее отделение полиции, ни в СМИ. Пейн, встречавшийся с администраторами здания театра и импресарио, объяснил инцидент небольшим коротким замыканием, и на этом дело оказалось замятым.  
О, если бы можно было с такой же лёгкостью избавиться от настоящей проблемы, которая стояла за этой эскападой!..  
Луи покосился на компьютерные распечатки электронных писем и комментариев в «Твиттере» и «Инстаграмме», в которых имя Гарри пестрело как осенние листья, разлетевшиеся по всей поверхности паркового пруда. Этот таинственный псих не поленился даже забраться в гостевую книгу личного сайта кудрявого певца, чтобы ещё и там пометить стену своим литературным творчеством. Администраторы ресурса, разумеется, быстро подчистили все эти следы, сохранив их только на скриншотах, но факт оставался фактом... И да, они в самом деле были жуткими. На первый взгляд сообщения как сообщения, ничего примечательного, только лёгкий душок навязчивости... превращающейся от комментария к комментарию во всё более очевидную, прямолинейную и вульгарную грубость.  
tw: «Твой голос сводит меня с ума», «Я бы хотел слышать как ты выстанываешь моё имя, пока моя рука сжимает твоё горло».   
tw: «Ты наслаждаешься вниманием и любовью, но этого тебе всегда мало».  
eml: «Альбом, награды, деньги... каково это - иметь всё то, чего нет у других?», «Ты веришь, что ты достоин, Стайлс?».  
eml: «Ты не заслуживаешь любви своих поклонников!!», «Они поклоняются пустышке».  
inst: «Ты пожалеешь о том, что смотришь на кого-то кроме меня!».  
tw: «Мечтаю видеть тебя униженным».  
inst: «Они жаждут трахнуть тебя. Я сделаю это первым».  
inst: «Я растяну тебя так же, как ты делаешь это со всеми своими шлюхами».  
Вчитываясь в распечатки, Луи предположил, что вряд ли сам музыкант придавал им столь уж большое значение - разве что, морщил нос от отвращения и неприязни - среди восторженных фанатских откликов эти грязные пошлости действительно несколько терялись, воспринимаясь чем-то вроде небольшой активации стана перебарщивающих с энтузиазмом хейтеров. Такое случалось в жизни всех достаточно прославившихся звёзд, начиная с Дебби Харри и заканчивая Леди Гагой.  
Однако конкретно за этими посланиями Луи улавливал нечто... особенное, что ли. Нечто личное. Словно это был какой-то знакомый со Стайлсом и обиженный им человек. Странно. Бейлс клялся, что сотрудники их компании тщательнейшим образом прошерстили всё окружение певца, но так и не нашли чего-либо подозрительного.  
Мысли о переписках сами собой натолкнули его на идею попробовать вычислить сталкера с помощью компьютера, которым тот пользовался. А кто из друзей Луи лучше всего умел пользоваться возможностями сети?..  
Он потянулся к телефону. Номер Зейна был вбит одним из первых и Томлинсон застыл, откинувшись на спинку дивана в ожидании ответа на звонок. Спустя минуту в динамике что-то мягко щёлкнуло и на голубоглазого внезапно обрушился целый шквал сердитой брани, выраженной хриплым со сна голосом.  
-Блять, Лу, ты соображаешь который сейчас час вообще?! Я пока добирался до трубки, ушиб колено и чуть не свернул себе шею на ступенях в прихожей! Будь неладна твоя проклятая бессонница...  
-И тебе не хворать, Зи,- невозмутимо откликнулся парень, возвращая телефон к уху.- Эмм, но вообще да, прости, что так поздно. Засиделся за материалами и совсем не заметил, как время перевалило за полночь.  
-Я очень рад,- пробурчал мулат, свирепо пыхтя в трубку,- за то, что ты, едва вернувшись из отпуска, уже так собран и готов к работе, но, чёрт подери, чем я-то провинился, что ты не даёшь мне выспаться?! Хватает и того, что этот мерзкий диван заставляет мою спину по утрам трещать от...  
-Подожди-ка,- зацепившись за случайно обронённую фразу, остановил его Томмо.- А почему это ты снова спишь не у себя? Вы что, поссорились?  
В трубке некоторое время сохранялось испуганное молчание, так что Луи пришлось даже отодвинуть телефон от уха и проверить, не сброшен ли вызов. Оказалось, что со связью всё было в порядке, поэтому, нетерпеливо кашлянув, Томмо пригрозил трубке:  
-Зейн, засранец ты этакий! Не знаю, что ты там учудил на этот раз, но немедленно отправляйся в спальню и делай всё для того, чтобы Пез тебя простила. Блин, если бы меня кто-то ждал дома, я бы ни за что не позволил каким-то дурацким пустякам рушить своё счастье!  
-Тут не во мне дело,- хмуро проговорил Малик и вздохнул.- Ну, не только во мне. Это всё из вчерашнего разговора вылилось, одно потянуло другое, вспомнились старые обиды, посыпались упрёки и... блять, мужик, не добивай меня сейчас, а? И без того тошно. Лучше выкладывай, зачем звонил.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что я так просто от тебя не отстану, да?- на всякий случай решил напомнить Луи.  
-А то. Зачем ещё нужны друзья, если не для контрольного выстрела в голову.  
-Ой, да не нуди ты так, Зи!- страдальчески закатывая глаза, взмолился Томлинсон.- Вы вместе с Перри уже сколько... восемь лет. И за это время ссорились, должно быть, десятки тысяч раз - вот и на этот раз всё будет точно так же. Пройдёт пара дней, и мы снова отправимся на двойное свидание куда-нибудь в боулинг-клуб или в зоопарк в Камден Тауне. Ты, Перри, я и бутылка джина.  
-Если бы всё было так просто...  
-Знаешь что, по ночам ты бываешь ужасно депрессивным.  
-Невыспавшимся скорее. Из-за кое-кого.  
-Нет, именно депрессивным.  
-Блять, Лу! Рассказывай давай зачем звонил или я бросаю трубку.  
-Нет, стой!- испугался Томмо.- Это насчёт моего клиента. Моего будущего клиента, если всё сложится.  
После секундного замешательства Зейн лениво протянул:  
-А-а. Стайлс? Эта кудрявая поп-принцесса, которая мелькает на национальном tv?  
Прыснув со смеху, Луи покачал головой.  
-Твоя карма безнадёжно испортится, если ты станешь так отзываться о клиентах нашей фирмы, Зейни. И в следующей жизни ты родишься картофельном клубнем на фермерском поле в графстве Корк.  
-В «Коране», чтоб ты знал, нет ни слова про реинкарнацию, так что этим ты меня не запугаешь, приятель,- проворчал Малик.- И потом... разве я не прав? Ладно, не важно. Так что там не так с этим твоим хипстером?  
-Меня беспокоит его почта. Всё, что присылает ему тот больной ублюдок. В основном это короткие угрожающие послания с сексуальным подтекстом, но за ними угадывается нечто большее, нечто опасное... Не знаю, я просто хочу поскорее вычислить его. Бейли пустил наших «гончих» по следу всех людей из его окружения, но те так ничего и не нарыли. И...  
-Ты подумал, что сможешь спихнуть поиск грязного белья на мои хрупкие плечи?  
-А у тебя бы получилось?  
-Что?- невозмутимо уточнил Малик.- Найти психопата по ай-пи адресу?- в трубке послушалось короткое ироничное фырканье.- А тебе не кажется, что этот тип достаточно умён для того, чтобы заходить в сеть с разных компов? Уж во всяком случае, не со своего домашнего PC?  
-Да, была такая мысль, но всё же...  
-Ох, ладно! Так и быть! Проверю завтра, что там у вас за бардак происходит. Но только если ты дашь мне сейчас вернуться под одеяло - у меня пятки мёрзнут.  
Луи тепло рассмеялся и пообещал оплатить из своего кармана следующий их совместный поход в «George Pub», на чём они и распрощались с довольным Зейном.  
Отбросив в сторону телефон и отпихнув ногой развороченную папку с досье, голубоглазый притянул к себе ноут.  
Он порядком устал от структурированных и выхолощенных материалов архива. Ему хотелось погрузиться в свободный поиск... Просто нечто вроде небольшого самостоятельного исследования залежей сетевой информации ради попытки «почувствовать» человека, с которым ему (возможно) предстояло работать вместе неопределённое количество времени.  
Луи просмотрел сотни предоставленных «Гуглом» фотографий самых разных лет, где Гарри был запечатлён со своими пассиями, коллегами по работе, друзьями, другими знаменитостями, родственниками и фанатами. От просмотра снимков голубоглазый как-то плавно и незаметно перешёл на «YouTube», где отыскалась пара сотен видеозаписей в названии которых, так или иначе, упоминалось имя Стайлса. Там были и интервью, и появления на известных чат-шоу, и фанатские ролики, снятые на айфон, и глупые видео из снэпчата... Всюду мелькали эти улыбчивые, пухлые, розовые губы, широко посаженные зелёные глаза и очаровательные ямочки.  
Старательно сохраняя самый безразличный вид, но в тайне затаив дыхание, Луи с жадностью вслушивался в звучание низкого хрипловатого голоса, смешно вытягивающего гласные и время от времени заставляющего окончания слов звучать вопросительно, как будто он ждал одобрения у собеседника или не был до конца уверен в собственном мнении. Луи не хотел признавать, насколько его пленили и этот проникновенный голос, и широкая, по-детски открытая, улыбка, и сияющие глаза. Кудрявый ведь был просто мальчишкой, заработавшим к своим двадцати годам столько денег, сколько Луи, наверное, не сможет скопить за всю свою грёбанную жизнь. Он навсегда останется чужаком для мира, привычного Луи. Он был как противоположная точка вселенной, как обратная полярность магнита. Недоступный будто самая дальняя галактика или песок со дна Марианской впадины. Он был... Луи тихо охнул, когда пальцы накрыли покрасневшую головку его наполовину отвердевшего члена, по подушечкам тут же размазались капли естественной смазки. Он откинул голову на спинку дивана, дрожа всем телом и тяжело дыша. На экране ещё мелькали нарезки фанатского видео: белозубая улыбка, длинные ноги и нелепый шарф, скатка из которого терялась в тёмных каштановых кудрях... но Луи уже не мог открыть глаз, чтобы досмотреть видео. Слишком поглощённый своими эмоциями, он вслушивался в хрипловатый голос и этого для него было достаточно, чтобы представить, как тот же голос звучал бы возле самого его уха. Как широкая ладонь легла бы на его вставший член, а основание шеи вдруг опалило чужим жарким дыханием. Бёдра парня начали рефлекторно приподниматься навстречу кулаку, ускорившему ритм. К звукам фоновой мелодии и голосам из видео теперь примешивалось его собственное шумное дыхание, тихие мучительные стоны и непристойные влажные звуки, с которыми Луи дрочил сам себе. Да, завтра он будет, скорее всего, сожалеть об этой выходке, но прямо сейчас... чёрт, этот голос!  
Спихнув в забытьи свои распечатки и едва не обронив соскальзывающий с подрагивающих колен ноут, Луи достиг точки и после минут пять лежал, распластавшись на диване полуживой морской звездой. Его сильно клонило в сон. Голова опустела, мышцы приятно ныли, и он быстро отключился, едва-едва успев стереть с пальцев и члена липкие следы своей дерзкой проделки. В его ушах всё ещё звучали отголоски хрипловатого низкого голоса, с сильным чеширским акцентом рассказывающего шутку про органический гуакамоле.   
*  
Утром он проснулся практически в том же положении - на любимом диване и с задницей Кота у себя на лице. Озябнув ночью, этот ходячий ком шерсти самым беспардонным образом втиснул свою увесистую тушку в узкий промежуток между щекой хозяина и диванной спинкой. К рассвету Луи оказался почти полностью вытесненным на край подушки.  
Отпихнув от лица наглое животное, Томлинсон уселся, широко зевнул и со стоном потянулся, чувствуя буквально каждую мышцу и каждую косточку в своём измученном теле. Он абсолютно не выспался за те три-четыре часа, которые не были посвящены исследованиям и подготовке к предстоящей встрече. Глаза Луи ужасно слипались, поэтому, побаиваясь, что усталость-таки возьмёт своё и снова свалит его на какую-нибудь горизонтальную поверхность, парень, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и побрёл в ванную. Сегодня был слишком важный и ответственный день, чтобы можно было позволить себе прогулять работу.  
Плескаясь над раковиной, Томмо слышал неразборчивое бормотание включённого телевизора в гостиной. Шли какие-то новости, где трепотня ведущей время от времени прерывалась шумными музыкальными вставками с чьего-то, весьма энергичного, концертного выступления. Бодрые запилы гитар голубоглазый слышал даже сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь. Чистя зубы, он гадал про себя, не померещилось ли ему имя Стайлса, пару раз всплывшее в болтовне ведущей.  
Оказалось, слух его не подвёл.  
В углу экрана красовалась метка канала MTV, а улыбчивая брюнетка, за спиной которой мерцал интерактивный фон с эмблемой передачи, рассказывала что-то об анонсированном студийном альбоме угадайте кого - барабанная дробь - мистера Гарри-Надменная-Ухмылка-Стайлса. Упоминание этого имени сработало для него как вибрация сигнала тревоги, и Луи помимо воли стал прислушиваться, одновременно с этим рассеянно проверяя свой парадно-выходной костюм на наличие складок и пятен.  
Лирическое отступление в виде заметки по поводу новой пластинки и частых фестивальных лайвах парня, как оказалось, было лишь аперитивом. Теперь же, сцепив худощавые руки на животе и нетерпеливо бренча украшениями, свешивающимися с шеи, девица поспешила перейти к главному - жареной новости:   
-... Гарри Стайлс снова попал в неприятности: его нынешняя пассия, небезызвестная модель Кендалл Дженнер, очень недовольна поведением возлюбленного. Мировая поп-звезда, Стайлс был замечен в приятной компании очаровательной незнакомки, которой он оставил на прощание весьма неоднозначный поцелуй. К сожалению,- на мордашке ведущей появляется фальшиво-сочувственное выражение,- в этот самый момент пара попала под «перекрёстный огонь» снимающих их айфонов, которые принадлежал фанатам музыканта, так что интимный вечер быстро превратился в достояние общественности.  
Тут девушка развела руками и поджала губы, всем своим видом давая понять насколько неодобрительно она относится к подобного рода выходкам со стороны каких бы то ни было бойфрендов.  
-Приведёт ли,- снова заговорила она, вопросительно поднимая брови и ехидно улыбаясь,- эта мелкая ссора между Гарри и Кендалл к расставанию - неизвестно, но факт остаётся фактом: кудрявый сердцеед, похоже, не из тех парней, которые ориентируются на верность и постоянство.  
Дослушав до конца, Луи презрительно хмыкнул - наверное, он никогда не поймёт этих бестолковых селебрити, которые, кажется, нарочно созданы для того, чтобы по утрам веселить народ своими надуманными драмами! И нет, эта мрачная мысль возникла у него не под влиянием стопки неоплаченных счетов и семейной фотографии, так некстати попавшейся на глаза. Со снимка на него взирали счастливые лица. Он помнил, что тогда Фредди было всего три месяца, а они с Брианой даже не предполагали, что их счастье окажется таким скоротечным.  
От дальнейших раздумий его отвлёк неожиданный звонок во входную дверь. На мгновение в памяти всплыло начало предыдущего утра и Зейн на пороге квартиры со старбаксовскими стаканчиками в обеих руках. Пожав плечами, голубоглазый отправился открывать.  
В глазок посмотреть он, конечно, не потрудился, поэтому был застигнут врасплох, столкнувшись нос к носу с радостно улыбающимся Джеймсом Бейли собственной начальственной персоной. Мужчина был облачён в серебристо-серые, без единой чёртовой складочки, узкие брюки и пиджак, под которым красовалась свежевыглаженная рубашка в тонкую полоску. Пару секунд Луи не шевелился, завистливо разглядывая его старательно отутюженный костюмчик и довольную щекастую физиономию... Нет, вот честно! Нельзя же так просто, ни свет ни заря, врываться домой к своим сотрудникам, сияя при этом не хуже начищенной однофунтовой монеты! Вальяжно козырять раздражающе-аккуратной причёской и прикидом за двести восемьдесят фунтов - у Луи вот жены не было и глажкой ему каждый раз приходилось заниматься самостоятельно.  
Это не могло не задевать самолюбия.  
-Смотрю, ты только что встал?- жизнерадостно поинтересовался Джеймс вместо приветствия и поправил слишком туго затянутый пояс ремня.- Как хорошо, что я сообразил приехать за два часа до назначенного времени.  
-До назначенного... А ты разве со мной едешь?- непонимающе захлопал глазами Томмо.- С каких это пор начальник сопровождает подчинённого до места работы? Ты уж лучше сразу признайся, что заблудился в этом районе. Если что, у перекрёстка в конце улицы имеется автобусная остановка...  
-Ха-ха,- съязвил мужчина в ответ, отодвигая парня с дороги и проходя в квартиру.- Вот поэтому я и побоялся отпускать тебя одного. На первый раз, по крайней мере. Я был обязан проследить за тем, что они смогут переварить твоё чувство юмора и не откажутся от сотрудничества - тебе ведь прекрасно известно как оно важно для нас сейчас.  
Оторвавшись от изучения слегка запущенного интерьера, Бейли перевёл взгляд на нахмурившегося парня.  
-Да чего ты кипятишься-то, Луи? Доедем до Хэмпстеда, осмотримся, согласуем детали по контракту, а там - бога ради!- мужчина вскинул руки как бы сдаваясь,- оставайся на сколько вздумается, мешать не стану.  
Луи продолжал неодобрительно молчать, сверля босса взглядом и не двигаясь при этом с места. Рассматривая взъерошенного и слегка помятого со сна парня, Джеймс нахмурился и скрестил на груди пухлые ручки. Он уже подметил проступившие в лице Томлинсона знакомые чёрточки задиристости и упрямства - паршивый знак, на самом деле, определённо суливший неприятный поворот в разговоре. Следовало незамедлительно предпринять какие-нибудь решительные действия. Отвлечь парня от всех неудобных и острых углов сложившейся ситуации.  
Чувствуя, что начинает ступать по тонкому льду, мужчина заговорил вкрадчивым и проникновенным голосом:  
\- Я прошу тебя, Томмо, будь мягче и тактичнее на встрече. У этого мальчика и раньше возникали проблемы с нанятыми телохранителями, поэтому я особенно полагаюсь на тебя - твою терпеливость и профессионализм. Вы с ним просто обязаны сработаться, понимаешь?  
Луи сдержанно кивнул, боясь, что если он сейчас раскроет рот, то из него непременно выскочат несколько нелицеприятных отзывов о несносном характере некоторых отдельно взятых знаменитостей. Потому что какие ещё причины могли возникнуть у Стайлса для того, чтобы оправдать увольнение не одного, а целой уймы наёмников? Не вонючие же подмышки или странный акцент.  
-Так что,- осторожно напомнил Бейли, ударив ногтём по наручным часам.- Когда ты будешь готов? Не хотелось бы опоздать к назначенному часу   
-Я встал только четверть часа назад, дай мне ещё одну минуту,- обречённо вздыхая, проговорил голубоглазый и зашаркал к спальне, чтобы переодеться.- Чёртова бессонница, с трудом засыпаю по ночам.  
Из-за закрывшейся за ним двери донёсся шорох одежды, шлёпанье босых ног по паркету и нечто похожее на музыкальное мычание.  
-Да что ты?- рассеянно пробормотал Джеймс и с подозрением принюхался к забытой на столике чашке с остатками кофе. От коричневых разводов явственно попахивало бренди.  
-Угу,- пробормотал Луи, выходя из комнаты и на ходу поправляя воротник чёрной футболки, надетой под пиджак.- Знаешь, я не уверен, но, кажется, это началось после ухода Бри. Наверное, мне просто непривычно спать в одиночестве.  
-Наверное. Эмм... и Луи? Надеюсь, оно не скрашивается злоупотреблением алкоголя? Я знаю, у тебя был отпуск... тем более, это Франция, родина вина и прочее... но ты должен быть в форме на все сто процентов.  
Взгляд Томлинсона метнулся к чашке, которую его начальник по-прежнему держал в руках, после чего он медленно и понимающе кивнул. Это был справедливый вопрос, как ни крути.  
-Можешь быть спокоен, Джеймс, примеру отца я следовать не собираюсь.  
-Рад! Очень рад. А теперь давай, парень, бери ключи, документы и поехали. Обещаю завтрак в «Nando's», если мы будем на парковке уже через две минуты.  
*  
В течение всей поездки Луи несколько раз ловил на себе косые взгляды шефа. Бейли тактично помалкивал, но сморщенный нос и недовольный вид говорили сами за себя. Два квартала спустя терпение голубоглазого лопнуло, и он воскликнул:  
-Ну что?!  
-Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты не сторонник конформизма, но, может, стоило всё-таки надеть сегодня рубашку вместо футболки? Представительность твоего внешнего вида подчеркнула бы...  
-... то, каким идиотом я могу быть, следуя негласным групповым нормам?- перебив его, съязвил Луи.  
Мужчина скривился и Томлинсон примирительно улыбнулся.  
-Если серьёзно, Джеймс, то... ну, сам посуди - мы направляемся в дом к суперзвезде, которая годами не вылезает из непозволительно узких скинни, собирает коллекцию челси и дурацких шляп, а на концертах выглядит так, будто исполняет не глупенькие поп-песенки, а настоящие рок-хиты в духе «The Rolling Stones» и «Aerosmith». Не уместнее ли было при таких обстоятельствах напялить на себя что-то более демократичное, нежели рубашку от «Ralph Lauren», так и кричащую: «Я хочу произвести на тебя впечатление размером своей месячной зарплаты!»  
Бейли не удержался и фыркнул. Он знал, что эта сумма на самом деле не так уж и велика, чтобы разбрасываться деньгами на достаточно дорогие костюмы и аксессуары. Томлинсон, как ему было известно, располагал только одним таким, купленным на самую первую свою зарплату (и до сих пор являвшимся предметом его гордости). Бейли понимал чувства своего молодого сотрудника - он и сам по сей день бережно хранил пару кожаных ботинок «Grenson», купленных в самом конце 80-х, спустя почти два месяца после поступления на службу в «Corps Security».  
-Да чёрт с тобой,- махнув рукой, бросил он и подавил улыбку.- Хоть голышом езжай, лишь бы дело выгорело,- его взгляд скользнул по зелёной папке, покоившейся на коленях парня.- Как там, кстати, поживает досье? Пока что изучаешь его? Подвижки какие-нибудь наблюдаются?  
Луи вспомнил материалы, присланные ему Лиамом - жуткие снимки с последствиями взрыва, которые он изучал накануне вечером - и не без гордости подумал, что уж в этом-то ему удалось немножко продвинуться вперёд. Как-никак, ему ведь удалось убедить Пейна поделиться информацией ещё до их официальной встречи - и это, принимая в расчёт зашкаливающий уровень недоверчивости менеджера Стайлса.  
В любом случае, открывшиеся факты не принесли особой помощи. Никто из окружения музыканта не потрудился вызвать на место происшествия полицию, поэтому все улики, связанные с инцидентом, оказались попросту уничтоженными. А ведь можно было бы, по крайней мере, выяснить использованный сорт взрывчатки и то, каким образом была сконструирована сама бомба... это мелочи, конечно, но даже они, безусловно, могли бы помочь уложить ещё несколько кусочков пазла в общий портрет преступника. Однако - увы! Луи оказался впутанным в дело слишком поздно, чтобы попытаться что-то изменить.  
Мрачно вздохнув, он неопределённо пожал плечами.  
-Я в процессе изучения материалов. Конечно, осталось ещё несколько непонятных тёмных моментов, требующих особенного внимания, но в целом... Хм, я предпочту пока не делать никаких предварительных выводов.  
-Как всегда предусмотрителен,- добродушно пробурчал мужчина и проводил взглядом фигурку прогуливающейся девушки, которая толкала перед собой массивную коляску с двойней.  
Остаток пути до Хэмпстеда они проделали, перекидываясь редкими замечаниями, никак не связанными с работой. И даже краткие посиделки в «Nando`s», который попался им на глаза где-то между госпиталем «Ройал Фри Хампстед» и клиникой «Rosslyn Hill Surgery» не нарушили этого негласного соглашения не поднимать тему предстоящей им миссии.

Проезжая по местным улицам, Луи изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на мельчайших деталях, запоминая нужную дорогу и все её повороты, а также стараясь примечать всё, что каким-либо образом выпадало из представшей его глазам идиллической картины. Потому что этот пригород выглядел так, точно сошёл с цветной открытки - оставаться собранным в окружении почти деревенской пасторали стоило большого труда. Наличие зелёных лужаек, аккуратных фасадов и прогуливающихся туда-сюда семейных пар с детьми и собачками не допускало и мысли о том, что в подобном месте с тобой не могло приключиться что-нибудь по-настоящему ужасное. Пусть где угодно, но только не в Хэмпстеде.  
Они почти добрались до заветной цели, когда GPS-навигатор вдруг сбился с курса и перестал указывать выбранное ими направление. Сердито постучав по экрану, Луи выматерился вполголоса. Этого ещё не хватало! Застрять на полпути с глупейшим оправданием в духе: «Чёртов навигатор решил, что дом знаменитого Гарри Стайлса располагается возле лапшичной на перекрёстке Хит-Стрит и Чёрч Роу. Мы вынуждены были согласиться».  
Растерянно оглядев улицу, Луи с отвращением подумал о том, что теперь, как видно, ему придётся вызванивать Лиама Пейна, чтобы тот «под конвоем» проводил их до того секретного места, где GPS не сумел разыскать дом поп-звезды. Ему чертовски не хотелось этого делать. В основном, потому что при таких смущающих обстоятельствах они выглядели бы как-то непрофессионально, что ли. Вроде того что: «Мы можем взломать любую компьютерную систему, вычислить и нейтрализовать преступника, защитить вашего близкого человека от любой опасности... но мы запросто теряем направление, если дурацкий электронный механизм, установленный в машине, вдруг даёт сбой». Пиздец, одним словом.  
-Блять,- удручённо пробормотал Луи, вглядываясь в указатели на пересечении дорог.- И куда же теперь ехать?  
-Без паники,- мягко рассмеялся Бейли.- Лиам объяснял мне, как добраться до особняка. Тут недалеко. Дом находится не у дороги, поэтому проезд на карте и не зафиксирован.  
Возблагодарив небо и всех святых, Луи вывернул руль, заставляя автомобиль свернуть на соседнюю улицу.  
Дорожка к особняку действительно оказалась невзрачной и очень узкой. Два Ровера здесь бы точно не разъехались - один из них непременно впечатался бы либо в бетонную стену, тянущуюся по левую сторону дороги, либо в вереницу деревьев, высаженных по правую.  
От поворота и до ворот возле тупичка тянулся также и стройный ряд аккуратно припаркованных машин. Их тут было, по меньшей мере, десятка полтора и все как на подбор - гольф-класса. Если кудрявая поп-звезда действительно обитала именно здесь, к нему сейчас, должно быть, съехался не один десяток гостей. Как бы им не помешать своим присутствием.  
Он так и сказал вслух, обращаясь к притихшему Бейли.  
-Лиам упоминал, что Стайлс собирался с утра репетировать, но, похоже, мы прибыли не к рабочему прогону, а попали прямо на незапланированную вечеринку. Потому что если это не так, то тогда придётся предположить, что его группа состоит из огромной кучи народа, по численности не уступающей баптисткому госпел-хору.  
Бейли в ответ нервно хихикнул.  
-Вряд ли Пейн соврал. Вон ворота, давай, подъезжай и берись за дело - нам с тобой ещё договор заключать и бумаги подписывать.  
-Мда,- кисло протянул Томлинсон и бросил случайный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.  
В глаза бросилась передняя часть чёрного «Lexus LX 570» с агрессивно высокой решёткой радиатора, быстро исчезающего за поворотом дороги. Машина сдавала назад - плавно и аккуратно - как двигающийся на цыпочках человек.  
Озадаченный этим странным явлением, Луи недовольно нахмурился. Конечно, это могло быть просто случайным совпадением, но, учитывая навязчивый характер слежки преступника... что ж, всего минуту назад они с Бейли могли проехать мимо сталкера, даже не подозревая об этой опасной близости.  
Джеймс, казалось, не заметил некоторого замешательства своего спутника. Он был занят тем, что нетерпеливо подгонял парня - утро не резиновое и ему ещё предстояло возвращаться в офис.  
Опустив окно со своей стороны, Луи вытянул руку и неуверенно нажал кнопку вызова на переговорном устройстве. В динамике что-то щёлкнуло, оглушительно треснуло и зашуршало, словно кто-то нарочно мял упаковочную бумагу прямо возле микрофона. Луи досадливо поморщился. Он узнал это электронный девайс – «EM-1DLS InterCom Systems». Старьё начала 2000-ых со слегка расшатавшимся желтоватым корпусом и стёртыми кнопками. Будь здесь Зейн, он бы живот от смеха надорвал при виде того, что здешние обитатели называли «охраняемым входом». Тут не наблюдалось ни камер, ни даже на худой конец сонного сторожа - только вот эта жалкая электронная игрушка, еле справляющаяся со своими обязанностями из-за оглушительно громких тресков и постоянных помех.  
-Да?- услышал Томмо, отрываясь от своих мыслей. Голос был мужским, прокуренным и грубым, и, кажется, даже не предполагал приветливости.  
-Луи Томлинсон и Джеймс Бейли к Лиаму Пейну.  
На половине фразы линия снова потонула в помехах и в ответ они услышали недовольное ворчание:  
-Что? Повторите.  
Луи подавил желание закатить глаза, тогда как Бейли позволил себе издать сдавленный смешок.  
Так, ладно. Похоже, дело обстояло гораздо хуже, чем опасался голубоглазый. Эта электронная развалюха годилась разве что для детских игр, но уж никак не для серьёзной работы. Ему потребуется вызвать сюда целую бригаду во главе с Зейном, чтобы познакомить Стайлсов с настоящей работающей техникой.  
Тихонько фыркнув, Томмо вновь ткнул пальцем в кнопку вызова и со мстительным злорадством сообщил:  
-Александр Грэхэм Белл и Джозеф Генри к Лиаму Пейну.  
Джеймс испуганно округлил глаза и пихнул парня в плечо.  
-Эй, ты что делаешь!- Луи лишь поморщился. Он и так уже едва сдерживался от порыва зачитать кому-нибудь целую патетическую лекцию и насчёт этой жалкой сломанной игрушки, и насчёт пренебрежения хозяевами собственной безопасностью. Теперь-то для него стало очевидным, каким образом сталкеру удалось проникнуть в дом незамеченным - любой на его месте смог бы проделать тот же фокус.  
Абсурдный диалог тем временем продолжался.  
-Вам назначено?- мужчина на том конце связи явно начинал терять терпение, точно также как и Луи раздражаясь от возникающих на линии помех и треска. Томмо понимал его, но не мог удержаться от троллинга всей этой ситуации.   
-Периодический номер цинка - 30!- невозмутимо заявил он передатчику, даже не рассчитывая на то, что помехи позволят его собеседнику расслышать полученный ответ.  
В любом случае на линии повисла нерешительная тишина. Луи так и представлял того человека прикидывающим в уме успел ли бы он в случае чего схватиться за какое-нибудь метательное оружие, окажись на их территории банда налётчиков. Вероятно, успел бы, потому что спустя несколько секунд мужчина неохотно буркнул в микрофон:  
-Ладно. Хорошо. Проезжайте,- и ворота, дрогнув, раскрылись.  
-Что это, чёрт возьми, было сейчас?- подал голос Джеймс, пока они с черепашьей скоростью ползли по чистенькой ухоженной дорожке к парадному входу.- Если ты каждый раз устраиваешь такие представления на встречах с нанимателями, то...  
-Да я просто решил проверить насколько тут всё запущенно,- сухо пояснил Луи.- Оказалось - дальше некуда и мы сейчас направляемся к одним из самых бестолковых твоих клиентов.  
Джеймс тут же осуждающе цокнул языком - ему не нравилось, когда Томлинсон начинал слегка задирать нос, язвя в адрес людей, с которыми приходилось сотрудничать их агентству.  
Долго зацикливаться на этой мысли мужчине, однако, не пришлось, потому что за поворотом их глазам открылась площадка с небольшим аккуратным фонтанчиком. Здесь, сияя безупречной чистотой отполированного корпуса и прочищенных оконных стёкол, уже стоял чей-то автомобиль. Это был «Aston Martin Vanquish» - шикарное спортивное авто нежно зелёного цвета, способное брать разгон в 60 миль/час всего за четыре секунды. Казалось, на нём не было и пылинки, словно эту игрушку только что доставили с конвейера автомобильного завода концерна «Ford». Если бы не присутствие хмурого жилистого незнакомца в рабочей одежде и с бутылкой полироли в руках, Луи бы счёл, что хозяин дома и вправду только что спустил деньги на очередное дорогое развлечение.  
Остановив свою машину в шести футах от «Астон Мартина», Томлинсон заглушил двигатель и окинул фасад дома быстрым внимательным взглядом. Мужчина, служивший здесь, вероятно, кем-то вроде шофёра, не спускал с них глаз и это слегка раздражало. Хотелось опустить окно и высунуться наружу, крикнув ему, чтобы занимался своим делом, но в глубине души Луи был рад, что среди здешних обитателей хоть кто-то сохранял здоровую долю скептицизма и подозрительности. Особенно учитывая бесполезность охранной системы у ворот.  
Джеймс отвлёк его от этих мыслей, завозившись на месте.  
-Чувствую запах денег,- рассеянно пробормотал он, разглядывая островатые изгибы спортивного автомобиля, который явно произвёл на него глубокое впечатление. Отстёгивая ремень безопасности, Луи язвительно хмыкнул - лично ему было решительно похуй на чём именно катается поп-звезда, будь то хоть личный вертолёт «AgustaWestland AW609».  
-День добрый!- осторожно щупая затёкшие мышцы спины, поприветствовал незнакомца шеф.- Мы приехали по сугубо важному делу, поэтому были бы весьма вам благодарны за подсказку где нам искать мистера Лиама Пейна. Он ведь сейчас здесь?  
Мужчина медленно кивнул, продолжая разглядывать их с неприязненным любопытством, и Луи - в особенности. Вероятно, по причине того, что тот, едва выбравшись из салона, по профессиональной привычке сразу же придал своему лицу непроницаемое выражение. Он решил атаковать тем же оружием и, опёршись бедром о «Ford», принялся с наглой прямотой изучать незнакомца в ответ.  
-Да,- с неохотой сообщил водитель, чуть заметно скривившись из-за этой выходки.- В доме с самого утра... Конечно, если он вообще выезжал накануне в город,- тут он не выдержал и спросил напрямик:- А вы, собственно, кто такие? Я вас здесь прежде не видел,- его глаза, сощурившись, критически обозрели припаркованный неподалёку седан Томлинсона, который в соседстве с «Астон Мартином» выглядел примерно как шалаш рядом с «Тадж-Махалом». Луи досадливо поморщился - мужчина хоть и не проявлял явных признаков снобизма, но в данную минуту голубоглазому не нравилось даже его тактичное молчание.  
-На самом деле, мы здесь впервые,- ничего не замечая, бодро сообщил Бейли и покосился на окна дома.- Надеюсь, всё сложиться удачно и наше сотрудничество с мистером Стайлсом окажется вполне успешным.  
Водитель скептически усмехнулся, но быстро наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть это.  
Джеймс, рассеянно кивнув ему, заспешил к дому, тогда как Луи немного приотстал от шефа, пристально вглядываясь в хмурую, неулыбчивую физиономию водителя.  
-Могу чем-то помочь?- неприветливо буркнул тот, отставляя бутылку с полиролью на крышу машины.  
-Это ты обычно отвечаешь по переговорному на воротах?  
-Нет,- мужчина выпятил подбородок.- Так я могу помочь?  
Луи в ответ только пожал плечами и побрёл следом за Джеймсом, который в нетерпении мялся на пороге дома.  
Оказалось, тот уже успел нажать на дверной звонок, потому что несколько минут спустя с той стороны донеслись звуки какой-то непонятной, шумной возни. Луи даже, кажется, различил сдавленный возглас: «Нет, фу, Барон! Фу!», после которого раздался резкий щелчок замка. Дверь, слегка скрипнув, распахнулась и... ему пришлось опустить голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с парой округлившихся карих глаз, в которых ясно читалась доброжелательность и детское любопытство. Луи узнал этого малыша по фотографиям: те же черты лица, тот же оттенок тёмных волос, те же угадывающиеся ямочки на щеках. Это был Уильям, племянник Гарри и шестилетний сын Джеммы. Мальчишка немного неуверенно цеплялся пальцами за ручку двери, в то же время свободной рукой обнимая за шею огромного сенбернара, гревшему его правый бок.  
Глядя на него Томлинсон почувствовал странную разность, мысленно сравнив стоявшего перед ним мальца с виденными ранее фотографиями. Вживую мальчик выглядел гораздо старше. Сынишка Луи родился всего лишь годом ранее, но в его голубых глазах Томмо никогда не замечал той, совсем не детской серьёзности и вдумчивой проницательности, которую сразу же уловил в чертах лица Уильяма. Фредди запоем читал "Гарри Поттера", верил в Санту и даже не догадывался о том, что с обратной стороны его крошечного мирка, полного фантастических историй со счастливым концом, существует целый огромный мир взрослых со всем его лицемерием, правилами и запретами. Уильям же... да, он улыбался им сейчас - приветливо и немного удивлённо, ожидая, когда пришлые мужчины заговорят первыми - но за всем этим таилась тщательно замаскированная инстинктивная насторожённость. Луи мог бы поспорить на что угодно - засомневайся ребёнок в их благонадёжности, и дверь тут же захлопнулась бы прямо у них перед носом. Одобрительно кивнув, Луи чуть заметно усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
-Привет, приятель,- бросил он непринуждённым тоном, намеренно не называя мальчика по имени, так, будто и вовсе его не знал.- Нет ли дома кого-нибудь из взрослых? Мамы? Дяди? Мистера Пейна?  
-Они все здесь,- сообщил Уильям, переводя заинтригованный взгляд с лица Луи на круглую добродушную физиономию улыбающегося Джеймса Бейли. Мальчик стоял, приникнув к двери, словно всё ещё старался неосознанно спрятаться за ней, но, тем не менее, открыл её пошире. Он рассматривал двоих незнакомцев так, будто выбирал, кто из них нравится ему больше - и, в конце концов, выбрал Луи, обратившись к нему со своей захлёбывающейся энтузиазмом маленькой речью:- Кто из них вам нужен? Я могу позвать! Или мы можем послать Барона. Он очень медлительный, но всегда исполняет то, что ему велят!  
Как бы в подтверждение своих слов малыш толкнул худеньким бедром здоровенную тушу сидящего рядом с ним престарелого пса. Барон с флегматичным видом оглядывал гостей ничего не выражающим взглядом небольших круглых глазок и явно не горел желанием отправляться на поиски вообще кого бы то ни было. Да и на толчок своего юного друга он не обратил ровным счётом никакого внимания (и, скорее всего, даже не ощутил его). Вместо этого пёс облизал себе лапу и оглушительно чихнул из-за попавшей в нос шерсти.  
Уильям ободряюще потрепал хвостатого великана по загривку, а Луи закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
Придумывать выход из сложившейся ситуации никому из них не пришлось, так как в гостиной показался новый персонаж. На этот раз, как ни странно, девушка. Худенькая блондинка выглядела страшно взволнованной, копна длинных завитых волос встрёпанным ореолом окружала её симпатичное встревоженное личико. Едва отыскав глазами сбежавшего от неё непоседливого малыша, незнакомка несколько успокоилась и в прихожую вступила уже более спокойным шагом.  
Тогда-то Луи и заметил на её правой руке специальную медицинскую повязку. Эластичная ткань закрывала руку от локтя до пальцев, и была сверху донизу изрисована и исписана цветными маркерами. Голубоглазый секунду в растерянности пялился на неё, почти на автомате отмечая рисунок стрижа, несколько размашистых автографов, и какие-то красные закорючки, очень похожие на трёх человечков возле кривовато выведенного домика.  
Похоже, эта девушка и была той самой пострадавшей, о которой упоминал отчёт, присланный ему Лиамом Пейном. Как там было?.. Имиджмейкер, стилист по одежде... ожоги руки второй степени...   
-Добрый день?- с вопросительной интонацией произнесла блондинка, слегка заслоняя собой ребёнка.- К кому вы?  
-Здравствуйте. У нас была запланирована встреча с мистером Лиамом Пейном,- с надеждой пояснил Джеймс, пытаясь выглядеть официально и вместе с тем дружелюбно.- «Security Force Group»? Он... он поймет, о чём идёт речь.  
-Оу! Охранное агентство?- просветлело лицо незнакомки. На её губах заиграла улыбка, а взгляд метнулся в сторону Луи.- Да, проходите. Лиам сейчас в репетиционной. Если вам необходимо переговорить с ним, то тогда придётся пройти в другое крыло дома. Гарри занят работой, так что... Они пробудут там до двух часов дня минимум.  
Вау,- невольно подумал Томмо, прикидывая в уме, сколько это по времени. Выдержке этого кудрявого музыкантика можно только позавидовать.  
-Я Ханна, кстати. Приятно познакомиться!- она уверенно пожала руку Джеймсу, а затем и Томмо. Шатен успел поймать на себе её быстрый оценивающий взгляд и снова забеспокоился - он почувствовал укол иголочки сомнения, точь в точь такой же, когда водитель Стайлсов посмеивался над ним, лишь услышав о цели их с Бейли приезда. Луи решительно не нравилось отношение работающих на Стайлса людей, они словно бы издевались над самой идеей появления в доме нового телохранителя. И как бы заранее отнимали у него единственный шанс на попытку заслужить эту работу.  
-Уила и Барона, думаю, вам представлять не нужно,- тем временем произнесла девушка и лучезарно улыбнулась, опуская взгляд на ребёнка,- вы уже успели пообщаться.  
Мальчик вовсю глазел на мужчин, присев на корточки возле пса. Он был так этим увлечён, что не обратил внимания на то, что Ханна запустила ладонь в его волнистые тёмные волосы, ласково ероша их. Луи мог бы поспорить, что будь мальчишка более сосредоточен, он вряд ли бы поддался на эту безобидную женскую ласку. В этом возрасте в присутствии чужих людей и Фредди тоже старался выглядеть как можно независимее (чем, кстати, нередко обижал Бриану).  
-Так. Ладно,- хлопнув в ладоши, бодро объявила Ханна.- Вы, наверное, спешите? Нам сюда. Я вас, пожалуй, провожу до репетиционной, чтобы вы, чего доброго, не заплутали по дороге. Помню, поначалу я тоже долго путалась в планировке. Это было особенно неудобно, когда требовалось спросонья отыскать уборную и не забрести вместо этого в кладовку со швабрами.  
-Так вы живёте прямо здесь, в доме?- поинтересовался Бейли, с более пристальным вниманием осматривая просторный светлый холл.  
-Ну да,- кивнула та и небрежно пожала плечами.- В какой-то момент я оказалась владелицей своей собственной комнаты. На самом деле, нас таких много - своих помощников и друзей Гарри предпочитает держать как можно ближе к себе. Таким-то образом весь наш мир и начал вертеться вокруг него одного.  
-Что-то не слышу особого энтузиазма,- улыбнулся Джеймс.  
Девушка неожиданно закатила глаза и тихонько фыркнула.  
-Вы бы так же реагировали, если бы однажды вам пришлось четырежды переделывать один и тот же ванильно-шпинатный смузи из-за неточных пропорций йогурта, зелени и банана.  
Бейли захихикал, за что тут же заработал от блондинки дружеский шлепок по плечу.  
Они всё ещё находились в холле, хотя и шеф, и Ханна уже успели отойти на некоторое расстояние от входной двери, слишком занятые весёлой болтовнёй, чтобы отвлекаться на что-нибудь другое. Луи брёл за ними следом, иногда украдкой оглядываясь на отставшего от их компании Уила. Вид у него делался всё более хмурым, а желание уличить хозяев дома в ещё одном нарушении правил безопасности - всё более непреодолимым.  
-И часто такое бывает..?- наконец, не выдержав, спросил шатен, кивая подбородком в сторону Стайлса-младшего. Мальчишка остался возле старого пса, которого, судя по всему, сморил сон - этот мохнатый великан заснул прямо в сидячем положении, забавно «клюя» носом и тихонько раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону при каждом вдохе.- Часто бывает, что Уил открывает дверь незнакомым людям?  
Глаза Ханны в ужасе округлились.  
-Конечно, нет! Он вообще редко подходит к входной двери - разве что только тогда, когда сюда забегает соседский мальчишка, чтобы вместе поиграть в мяч на газоне перед домом или устроить марафон видеоигр в гостиной. В любое другое время Уил умеет найти себе какое-нибудь интересное занятие, так что с ним никогда не возникает особых проблем.  
-Ну... прямо сейчас я наблюдал совсем другую картину,- довольно жёстко проговорил Луи, многозначительно выгибая брови и сверля взглядом воинственно выпятившую подбородок Ханну.  
Джеймс, коснувшись его плеча, предостерегающе сжал пальцы. Только Томлинсону действительно было плевать. Он не старался наживать себе врага в лице этой, в общем-то, очень милой девушки - причина его резкости крылась в желании донести до здешних обитателей всю опасность халатного отношения к безопасности собственного дома, вот и всё. Окажись в тот момент на их с Бейли месте чужак и кто знает, чем бы это закончилось. Уил мог быть похищен или даже убит. С этим стоило считаться.  
Видимо, уловив каким-то образом ход мыслей парня, Ханна нахмурилась и подозвала к себе ребёнка, как будто её вдруг забеспокоило то, что мальчик всё ещё находился в опасной близости от входной двери. Встрепенувшись, Уил нагнал их и даже охотно позволил девушке заключить себя в заботливые объятия.  
Барон, сладко зачмокав, проснулся. Поднявшись, пёс грузно проследовал за своим юным другом и стал нарезать круги вокруг них, неуверенно помахивая при этом хвостом. Казалось, старый сенбернар искал причину, по которой глупые люди прервали его импровизированный сон.  
Тут Уил обернулся и, найдя взглядом Луи, сказал просительно:  
-Я честно обещаю больше так не поступать! Я подумал, что это пришёл Томми и поэтому... Только пожалуйста, не ругайтесь больше на Ханну! Она хорошая.  
-А кто ругается?- тут же всполошился Джеймс и наградил Луи обвиняющим взглядом.- Никто не ругается! Мы просто по-дружески беседовали. А теперь, пожалуйста, давайте мы уже пойдём к мистеру Пейну, м? Как бы он нас не потерял. Который, кстати, теперь час? По-моему, мы действительно припозднились…

-Это крыло нежилое,- объясняла им Ханна десять минут спустя, когда они все вместе шагали по узкому коридору с кремово-белыми стенами, украшенными какими-то причудливыми картинами в духе Кристин Сан Ким.  
Всю дорогу девушка энергично жестикулировала, указывая рукой то направо, то налево, что придавало ей сходство со снисходительным экскурсоводом, хвастающимся примечательными уголками своего музея. Дом Стайлсов и вправду производил невероятное впечатление и, да, чего уж тут скрывать - сильно смахивал на склад произведений искусства всех мыслимых форм и видов, начиная с итальянской скульптуры и заканчивая либерийской резьбой по дереву. Про меценатство Гарри в области искусства Луи ничего не слышал, поэтому решил: либо всё это барахло было на совести того дизайнера интерьеров, который занимался обустройством дома до его покупки семьёй музыканта, либо кудрявый сам натаскал к себе это добро, руководствуясь уже собственным вкусом.  
Возле одного из поворотов, Ханна вдруг притормозила.  
-Послушайте, я же даже чаю вам не предложила! Как-то невежливо с моей стороны... вы ведь, должно быть, добирались до нас целую вечность.  
-Прилично.  
-Недолго,- одновременно ответили Луи и Джеймс и тут же недовольно переглянулись между собой.- Я бы предпочёл сперва разобраться с делом...- пробурчал Томлинсон, прочищая горло.  
-Ну, а я не отказался бы от чашечки "Эрл Грэя" с ломтиком лимона,- невинно захлопал глазами Бейли.- Поэтому спасибо за предложение - думал, эта жажда доконает меня!  
Ханна хихикнула, в то время как голубоглазый раздражённо раздул ноздри.  
-Кухня в двух шагах, прямо и направо,- объяснила она.- Вы не заблудитесь.  
-Отлично! Спасибо,- кивнул ей Бейли и затем перевёл взгляд на слегка растерявшегося Томлинсона.- Давай, иди. Я нагоню вас чуть позже.  
-Как скажешь,- проворчал тот в ответ, рассеянно прислушиваясь к тому, как девушка убеждала Уила составить гостю компанию.  
Ободряюще сжав предплечье Луи, Джеймс пропустил вперёд мальчика с сенбернаром, махнул напоследок рукой, и бодро зашагал в указанном направлении.  
Луи глубоко вдохнул. Так. Ладно. Похоже, это испытание ему придётся преодолеть в одиночку.  
-Что ж,- когда они остались наедине, проговорила Ханна.- Нам тоже осталось недалеко идти, так что не отставай. Гарри намеренно выбрал самую дальнюю из комнат и неплохо поработал над её звукоизоляцией. Теперь они там всей группой могут хоть апокалипсис устраивать - никто в остальной части дома этого, слава богу, не услышит.  
-Репетиции проходят по каким-то определённым дням или хаотично?- с равнодушным спокойствием поинтересовался Луи только чтобы чем-то заполнить возникшую в разговоре паузу.  
-С конца тура и до релиза какого-нибудь очередного своего альбома он перемежает их с появлениями на tv и разными небольшими выступлениями. Но так да, старается делать репетиции постоянной константой. Говорит, начинает отвыкать от инструментов и сцены когда делает слишком большие перерывы,- она вдруг как-то сконфуженно поморщилась и просительно проговорила:- Только, чур, я тебе этого не говорила. Не хочу прослыть сплетницей или типа того.  
Луи хмыкнул.  
-Я не журналист, так что без паники.  
Ответом ему была ироничная, но искренняя ухмылка.  
В этот момент они вошли в какую-то, довольно невзрачную и почти пустую комнату с большим окном в стене слева и двустворчатыми дверями прямо напротив входа. К немногочисленным табуретам и одному до нелепости пафосному креслу барочного вида были прислонены различные инструменты, возле стен стояла пара микрофонных стоек (на одной из которых вместо микрофона почему-то висел галстук), увесистые коробки гитарных усилителей и несколько чехлов разного размера с запасными барабанами.  
-Пришли!- объявила Ханна, широко улыбаясь.- Ну, ты погляди только вокруг, такой свинарник вечно разводят! Одно слово - мальчишки...- она брезгливо ткнула носком балетки пустую банку из-под колы, которая незамедлительно грохнулась в картонную коробку с остатками жареной картошки.  
Луи прислушался и, кажется, действительно уловил доносившийся из-за запертой двери слабый дребезжащий отзвук электрической гитары и глухой чёткий ритм ударных. Звукоизоляция, про которую упоминала Ханна, здесь, как видно, и вправду была что надо - за пределы комнаты не просачивалось почти никакого шума.  
Лавируя между разложенными тут и там вещами, девушка приблизилась к двери и... едва не получила одной из её створок по лбу. В барабанные перепонки ударилась оглушительная волна мощных, энергичных звуков, ринувшихся из недр ярко освещённой комнаты. Луи был виден только её краешек, но и то, что он успел разглядеть - впечатлило его.  
-Чёрт, смотри куда прёшь, Найлер!- возмутилась Ханна, схватившись за сердце. Её можно было понять - нос блондинки разминулся с дверью всего в каком-то дюйме.  
-Оу! Прости, не заметил,- испуганно округляя глаза, затараторил показавшийся на пороге парень. Его физиономию ещё секунду назад украшала широченная улыбка, словно он только что прервал приятный для него разговор, однако при виде рассвирепевшей девушки вся эта беззаботность улетучилась как дым на ветру.- Что, неужели, в самом деле задел?  
-Вот ещё! Я бы тебе тогда сама по носу съездила, засранец!  
Лицо парня комично вытянулось, а Луи стал всматриваться в него с куда большим любопытством. Если точнее, то и всматриваться, и вслушиваться, потому что речь парня была безбожно искажена знакомым ирландским акцентом. Тем же самым, с которым говорил Дэнни О`Коннел, когда ещё работал с Луи в одном агентстве. Если бы не тембр, высота и интонации, Томлинсону бы не составило особого труда вообразить себе на месте блондина своего бывшего товарища, с которым они не виделись, кажется, целую вечность.  
-Аээм... ну, в таком случае хорошо, что всё обошлось, да?- тем временем проговорил ирландец с видимым облегчением на лице. Впрочем, он всё равно тайком бросил на Ханну опасливо недоверчивый взгляд, словно в любую секунду ждал от неё внезапного апперкота в челюсть. Прислушиваясь к их забавной перепалке, Луи не сумел сдержать смешка, чем и обнаружил себя.  
-Опа. А это у нас кто?- тут же повернулся к нему блондин, заинтересованно прищурив голубые глаза.- Если ты решила парня своего на репу притащить, то я наябедничаю Хаззе, так и знай!  
-Представь себе, вот нисколько не сомневалась в этом,- сварливо поддела его девушка и, скрестив руки на груди, продемонстрировала парню язык.- А теперь, будь любезен, сделай физиономию попроще - я привела к вам гостя, которому не терпится увидеться с Гарри. Луи, скажи ему!  
Воу. Переход от шуток к серьёзному разговору действительно оказался слишком резок - Томмо, сбившись с мысли, смущённо закашлялся. И вид подозрительно нахмурившегося ирландца ничуть не помогал ему справиться с накатившей нервозностью. Чёрт, не хватало ещё, чтобы его сейчас приняли за перезрелого фаната поп-идола!  
Луи поспешил вскинуть руки в защитном жесте.  
-Нет-нет, всё на самом деле не так. Наша встреча была обговорена заранее и должна была касаться только бизнеса,- шатен одёрнул пиджак и постарался вновь внутренне собраться.- Я из охранного агентства «Security Force Group»... если вы слышали о нём, конечно. Моё имя Луи Томлинсон, приятно познакомиться.  
Блондин ещё секунду сканировал Томмо недоверчивым взглядом, после чего слегка повёл плечами и кивнул.  
-С этим тебе лучше к Лиаму подкатить, приятель. Он там,- парень махнул рукой себе за спину.- Поджидает, когда группа отыграет сет-лист и можно будет снова похоронить Хаззу под плотно забитым расписанием.  
-Давай, давай, смелее,- не теряя времени, Ханна подпихнула шатена к двери.- Разберёшься по ходу дела. Лиама тебе ни с кем спутать не удастся.  
Переведя дух, Луи шагнул по направлению к комнате, в которой полным ходом шла репетиция. Он почти исчез из виду, когда его неожиданно остановил голос блондина.  
-Эй, парень?..- Томмо оглянулся и вопросительно дёрнул бровями - его уже даже не задевала такая простодушная фамильярность.- Я Найл, кстати. Найл Хоран. Мне тоже приятно познакомиться... ты вроде ничего.  
Эмм, мда. И поди тут пойми, был ли это выраженный скепсис или же сомнительный комплимент.  
Луи так и не нашелся, что ответить на это. Он просто вежливо кивнул и прошёл в репетиционную. И... ваау!  
Как оказалось, ею служила огромная, шикарно оформленная комната, в какие-то более счастливые времена, должно быть, представлявшая из себя гостиную для особо торжественных приёмов. Луи так и виделась в её центре составленная кружком элегантная винтажная мебель красного дерева, и герцогиня Кембриджская в одном из кресел с тарелочкой земляничных капкейков и чашкой чая в руках. Потому что ну серьёзно! - здесь было столько стекла, позолоты, живых цветов, картин и света, что у Томлинсона слегка закружилась голова от мелькающего перед глазами калейдоскопа красок и ярких бликов. И мало того - среди всего этого великолепия ещё и суетились люди. Много, много людей, на самом деле - так, по крайней мере, показалось растерявшемуся Луи, когда он резко затормозил на полушаге, чтобы не оказаться сбитым с ног пронёсшимся мимо помощником осветителя.  
Ладно, да, он почувствовал себя лишним здесь. И внешне (спасибо интуиции хотя бы за выбор футболки вместо чопорного официального костюма), и по факту (как человек, не знающий чем себя занять в окружении роя супер занятой технической команды). Однако это не значило, что происходящее вокруг не вызывало его любопытства или вовсе отталкивало, нет, напротив даже. Луи с интересом осматривался, по обыкновению подмечая разные занимательные мелочи.  
Хаос, творившийся в комнате, постепенно принял для него свои собственные оформленные границы, а лихорадочная суета незнакомых людей обзавелась объективной целью и причиной: каждый, в действительности, был занят своим делом и просто пытался выполнить его наилучшим образом. Как, к примеру, вон те несколько мужчин, которые скучковались перед импровизированной сценой и что-то активно обсуждали сейчас, безуспешно пытаясь перекричать звучащую музыку. Все трое энергично жестикулировали, словно бы очерчивая в воздухе некие странные геометрические фигуры, и то и дело потрясали пачками бумаг с чертежами, которые держали в руках. Однако, несмотря на проявляемый энтузиазм, ни одному из них, по видимому, так и не удалось убедить остальных своих коллег в собственной правоте. Луи криво усмехнулся, наблюдая за их компанией.  
Его взгляд медленно переместился чуть дальше, к другой части комнаты. Туда, где за лесом осветительных стоек располагалось несколько удобных стульев с небрежно наброшенными на них чужими куртками. Один из мужчин, стоявших возле зоны чилаута, поймал взгляд Томлинсона и недовольно нахмурился - точь в точь как Найл несколькими минутами ранее. Этот человек был высоким и довольно-таки крупным - Луи невольно задумался о том, что именно таким и бывает стереотипное сложение человека, подходящего на роль телохранителя.  
Осторожно подтолкнув своего соседа локтём и указав на Луи подбородком, мужчина начал было пробираться к нему, однако неожиданно оказался остановлен встрепенувшимся парнем. Пошептавшись, они разошлись.  
Луи сузил глаза, всматриваясь в приближающегося незнакомца, с трудом прокладывавшего себе путь почти через всю комнату к тому месту, где сейчас торчал Томмо. Он узнал его по фотографиям из сети. Серьёзные карие глаза, тёмно-русые, стильно уложенные, волосы, вежливый интерес в чертах симпатичного лица... Лиам Пейн был настроен решительно.  
-Привет,- заранее протягивая руку, приветствовал он Луи и быстро сократил оставшееся между ними расстояние.- Мистер Томлинсон, полагаю? Других посетителей мы сегодня, в общем-то, и не ждали.  
-Луи,- коротко и мягко поправил его Томмо.- Если мы собираемся работать вместе - для вас просто Луи. Приятно познакомиться.  
-И мне, и мне,- согласно закивал Пейн с довольной улыбкой.- Согласись, общение вживую куда лучше любого телефонного разговора. Кстати, раз уж мы без всей этой «официальщины», то зови меня просто Лиам, терпеть не могу излишних церемонностей... Ничего ведь, что я так сразу на «ты»?- брови парня вопросительно выгнулись, а во взгляде мелькнула неуверенность. Луи с улыбкой покачал головой.- Вот и славно! К тому же мы, как я говорил ранее, вроде бы, ровесники...  
Что ж, это было похоже на правду. Вообще, судя по всему, первое впечатление шатена оказалось верным - в этом чудаковатом парне совсем не ощущалось «двойного дна». Он определённо нравился ему, даже несмотря на сохранившуюся предубеждённость по отношению к любому, находящемуся в этом помещении человеку, включая самого Стайлса (где бы он ни был сейчас).  
Внезапно музыка оборвалась, и чей-то мужской голос повелительно изрёк:  
-Так. Неплохо. Теперь пробуем голос!  
Послышался смех, суматоха в другой части комнаты заметно увеличилась. Лиам и Луи повернулись в ту же сторону, прислушиваясь к сердитому голосу, торопившему всех вокруг: «Ребят, давайте поживее! Ну, серьёзно - утро не резиновое!». Музыканты, смеясь, вновь заиграли вступление и над головами стопившихся у сцены людей мелькнули взлохмаченные кудри. Луи почувствовал, как приятные мурашки побежали вниз по его позвоночнику из-за низкого грубоватого голоса, вдруг заполнившего каждый уголок этой красивой просторной комнаты. Томмо будто утопал в нём, наслаждаясь глубокими переливами и чистыми высокими нотами в припевах. Стыдно было признавать, но он, кажется, целую вечность мог бы простоять вот так, внимая этому завораживающему голосу.  
Всё время пока длилась песня, Лиам поглядывал на него с хитрой ухмылкой, так что пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не поддаваться на провокацию и по возможности сохранять нейтральное выражение лица. Когда песня закончилась один из музыкантов (вроде бы, клавишник) буквально взмолился о перерыве на уборную, за что остальные его коллеги тут же принялись дружески подкалывать своего сконфуженного приятеля. Бедолага спускался со сцены под дружное улюлюканье.  
-Вот ведь идиоты,- беззлобно пробурчал Лиам и вдруг призывно замахал в воздухе рукой.- Гарри! Хей, Гарри!  
Сердце Луи пропустило удар, и он поспешил скрыть это за осторожным кашлем. Суета вокруг сцены мешала ему разглядеть Стайлса, так что, в конце концов, он предположил, что поп-звезда прячется где-то за плечами тесно сдвинувшихся мужчин, стоявших на площадке. Быть может, кудрявый раздавал какие-то важные указания своей команде или же подбадривал музыкантов - Томлинсон был, честно говоря, без понятия. Из этой скучковавшейся группы доносился всё тот же раздражающе самоуверенный голос, ранее пытавшийся подгонять репетицию. Лиам, услышав его, неприязненно скривился, точно ему под нос сунули бутыль нашатырного спирта.  
-Как тебе, кстати, показалась песня?- поинтересовался он у Луи, заставляя себя оторваться от созерцания мужских спин в центре комнаты.  
-Не знаю. На самом деле, я не особо разбираюсь в музыке...- неохотно признался Томлинсон и нахмурился.  
Он знал, насколько нагло врал.  
На самом деле, в его загородном домике, на верхней полке книжного шкафа выстроился целый ряд виниловых пластинок - коллекция, которую начинал собирать ещё его отец. Там не было ни одного альбома с поп-роком или чем-то подобным, каждая из них вмещала в себя только и исключительно один джаз (с небольшими отклонениями в соул, фанк или фьюжн). Отборная музыка. Лучшее из лучшего. И посему хвалить то, что он услышал сейчас, тем самым как бы ставя посредственную поп-балладу вровень с легендарными произведениями джазменов прошлого столетия, казалось Луи делом прямо-таки кощунственным. Ему понравился только голос Стайлса. Его тембр, диапазон звучания, чисто взятые высокие и низкие ноты. Он был как дрожащая струна, вибрации которой умеют пробираться под самую кожу.  
Пейн, как ни странно, не потребовал ответа и Томлинсон с осторожностью покосился на собеседника, проверяя его реакцию на свои слова. Парень, казалось, даже не пытался фокусироваться на их разговоре, слишком занятый ревнивым наблюдением за тем, как закончивший прогон Стайлс болтает с каким-то модно одетым типом по поводу вокала в только что отзвучавшей песне.  
Скорее всего, незнакомец с острой, сильно налаченной чёлкой был здесь кем-то вроде преподавателя, потому что все держались с ним на вежливой полуприятельской ноге. Одним словом, тридцатилетний красавец явно был здесь не чужим (в отличие от самого Луи). По его резким жестам, рисующим в воздухе амплитуды, голубоглазый предположил, что молодой мужчина остался не доволен пением кудрявого и предлагал ему сейчас варианты изменения вокальных кусков. Гарри, как ни странно, не возражал, молча проглатывая жёсткую критику. Даже послушно кивал и сосредоточенно хмурился, не предпринимая попыток послать наглеца куда подальше (сам Луи так бы и сделал, потому что, видит бог, он не уловил в исполнении мальчишки ни единой фальшивой ноты).  
-Стэнсфилд. Чёртов придурок,- вдруг ругнулся Лиам, воинственно выпячивая подбородок. Как оказалось, менеджер, сам того не сознавая, полностью разделил мнение Томлинсона.- И зачем только Гарри слушает его, не пойму... Это же какой-то грёбанный комплекс Мэрилин Монро!  
-А что не так с...- начал было Луи, но Пейн опередил его вопрос.  
-Этот мудак, выдающий себя за профессионального вокального репетитора постоянно внушает Гарри идею о том, что тот не в состоянии в одиночку совладать со своими двумя октавами и четырьмя нотами. Что, используя грудной голос для усиления эмоциональности песен, он похерит себе весь вокальный механизм... ну, сужение мышц гортани и всё такое...- Пейн неопределённо пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, изображая этот необратимый процесс, и болезненно скривился.- Как только слышу его занудное: «Нижний регистр теряет значительный резонанс ниже D3, Гарри, будь осторожнее в переходах» - во мне тут же просыпается садист-убийца!  
Луи рассмеялся. Пейн, отвлекаясь от своих мрачных мыслей, вновь обернулся к нему. Карие глаза с любопытством прищурились.  
-Так что насчёт песни?  
Шатен в ответ с улыбкой пожал плечами, и менеджер недоверчиво фыркнул.  
\- Да ладно, брось! Уж общее-то мнение ты можешь высказать? Просто как незаинтересованный человек. Вот, на мой взгляд, она вышла слегка приторной. Особенно в припевах. Так и хочется потребовать себе чёрного кофе без сахара.  
-Ну...- улыбаясь сравнению, протянул Луи задумчиво.- Это было... эмм, прочувствованно?  
Он имел в виду голос музыканта, но Пейн, кажется, услышал только то, что ожидал услышать, а именно - похвалу песне. Впрочем, разубедить его Луи не успел, их неожиданно прервали.  
-Правда?- послышался рядом с ними низкий и немного грубоватый мужской голос. Томмо быстро обернулся и невольно замер, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд любопытных зелёных глаз.  
Мда, следует признать: контраст всего того, что до нынешнего дня Луи доводилось видеть в сети и в многочисленных видеозаписях никак - решительно никак! - не могло сравниться с реальностью. Потому что, несмотря на то, что он выглядел в точности как на всех своих фотографиях, в нём всё-таки сохранилось что-то ещё... нечто новое, незнакомое, необычное. То, что не смогла бы уловить никакая, даже самая лучшая, цифровая техника. Может быть, дело было в особой живости или энергетике. Особенностях мимики или жестов...   
Да к чёрту! Что попусту гадать?  
Широко посаженные и ясные, как морская вода на отмели, зелёные глаза легко выдавали всю неприкрытую заинтересованность, гордость и торжество, которые в настоящий момент испытывал их обладатель. Томмо едва успел проглотить привычное колкое замечание, так и рвавшееся с языка - и всё благодаря тому необыкновенному оттенку затаённой, почти детской, радости, некстати проскользнувшей в вопросе кудрявого.  
-Тебе правда понравилось?  
Упс. Кажется, на сей раз Луи от ответа не уйти...  
Покосившись на Лиама, прикусившего нижнюю губу и очень вовремя уставившегося себе под ноги, шатен тихонько выдохнул.  
Хорошо. Его припёрли к стенке. Но что ещё ему оставалось делать? Разумеется, он солгал, вежливо кивнув, хотя его собственное мнение, на самом деле, сильно разнилось с выданным ответом (и это ещё мягко сказано). По какой-то неизвестной ему причине Луи не захотел сразу же брать на себя роль скептически настроенного критика и с ходу становиться причиной исчезновения этого искреннего воодушевления во взгляде музыканта. В любом случае, даже если и так, то что вообще для звезды подобного масштаба может значить суждение какого-то совершенно незнакомого ему человека?  
Впрочем, Стайлс не заподозрил подвоха. Он повернулся к Пейну и оживлённо затараторил, указывая рукой на шатена:  
-Вот! Я же говорил тебе, Ли - не зря мы включили этот трек в сет-лист! А ведь мне пришлось отбивать его в течение четырёх дней, пока Банетта держался за свою «Feel It All». Та песня весь альбом бы испортила своим попсовым звучанием!  
-Насчёт этого тебе нужно спорить с Джесси Шеткиным, приятель. Я всего лишь твой менеджер, не забывай об этом.  
-И ещё друг, вообще-то! Если это что-то для тебя значит. Потому что они даже не собираются прислушиваться ко мне,- оттопырив нижнюю губу, пожаловался Гарри и принял из чьей-то услужливо протянутой руки стеклянный стакан с вязкой, чуть вспененной, жидкостью странного розовато-коричневого цвета, из которого (боже правый!) торчал крошечный зонтик в виде ныряющего кита (детский сад, не иначе...). Луи чуть заметно скривился, наблюдая эту сцену. Он не был ханжой, но эта чётко отработанная угодливость вдруг показалась ему отталкивающей и раздражающей.- Эти засранцы будто сговорились, честное слово!- немного манерно вытирая пальцами краешки губ, продолжал вещать кудрявый.- Делают всё так, как сами находят нужным, будто я здесь не более чем музыкальный автомат, выдающий песни по заказу. Это меня просто в тоску вгоняет!  
Кудрявый драматично вздохнул и снова поймал губами трубочку. Луи вздрогнул и залип на секунду, непроизвольно облизнув пересохшие губы. Он не осознавал причин, по которым продолжал пялиться на этого долговязого красавчика. Стайлс был человеком того типа, на который у Томмо давным-давно развилась аллергия. Она стала его неотторжимой частью, потому что, ну, посудите сами: глупые хипстерские шляпы с перьями за лентой на тулье, почти женские цветастые рубашки, броские кольца и длинные кудри... этот парень явно всеми силами старался как-нибудь выбиться из сонма подобных себе разодетых поп-звёзд. Но в то же время у Луи никак не укладывалась в голове эта странная несовместимость двух разнящихся образов: нынешнего Стайлса со всеми его татуировками, соблазнительными ямочками и дерзкой ухмылкой прожжённого бабника и бэдбоя; и того мальчишки, которым он был когда-то шесть лет назад. С широко распахнутыми, по-детски доверчивыми глазами и открытой улыбкой. Луи определённо точно не нравилась та перемена, что произошла с этим парнишкой. Будь его воля, он взялся бы защищать именно того кудрявого застенчивого недотёпу, которого он видел на старых нечётких снимках, чем сегодняшнего избалованного вниманием, раздражающего излишней самоуверенностью нахала с грудой статуэток Грэмми и зашкаливающим уровнем эгоизма.  
Короче говоря, Томлинсон вконец разочаровался в своих надеждах обрести на следующие несколько месяцев идеального клиента и мысленно уже готовился к порученной ему миссии, как к героическому сражению, состоящему из бесконечных конфликтов, споров, непослушания и вообще всевозможных трудностей и препятствий.  
Только мысль о заранее заготовленном «плане Б» помогала Луи удерживать эмоции в узде. Если всё действительно покатится к чертям, и они со Стайлсом не сработаются, ему придётся пустить в ход старую проверенную уловку: явиться к Бейлсу на ковёр с разорванным контрактом и потребовать возвращения его к статусу отпускника, догуливающего оставшийся месяц на диване в своей лондонской квартирке (или в доме матери в Донкастере). Бейлс отпустил бы его, конечно. Он был слишком хорошо знаком с упрямством своего решительного подчинённого.  
-Так..?- возвращая Томлинсона к реальности, протянул Гарри,- что именно происходит, Ли? В смысле, вы двое знакомы между собой? Потому что я, кажется, вижу его здесь впервые,- зелёные глаза снова устремились к Луи, заинтересованно разглядывая его от макушки и до пят.- Ты не музыкант - это очевидно. Тогда, возможно... музыкальный продюсер? Композитор? Сонграйтер?  
Томмо натянуто улыбнулся (на самом деле - смутился. Это звучит честнее). Он никак не ожидал, что его так легко спутать с представителем какой-нибудь творческой профессии. В этот-то момент предложение Бейли по поводу смены одежды на более официальный вариант показалось ему как нельзя более уместным.   
Лиам, смутившийся не меньше него, собрался было возразить, когда дверь в комнату неожиданно распахнулась и на её пороге возникла массивная фигура самого Джеймса. Ливерпулец сиял как начищенная монета и Луи справедливо заподозрил, что причина этого явления кроется исключительно в ломтике круассана, который шеф умудрился стащить из кухни.  
Найдя взглядом своего подчинённого, мужчина расцвёл улыбкой и ринулся к их компании.  
-О! Луи!.. Боже правый, я думал, что проплутаю в этих коридорах до скончания веков! Мистер Пейн, я не ошибаюсь? Да-да, очень приятно, Джеймс Бейли, «Security Force Group». Мы созванивались вчера.  
Луи незаметно перевёл дух, так как внимание его собеседников сконцентрировалось теперь на шефе. Он даже поймал себя на случайной мысли, что никогда ещё так не радовался его своевременному появлению, как в нынешний момент.  
А ещё он заметил как стоящий напротив Гарри при упоминании слова «безопасность» вдруг дёрнулся и как-то сразу заметно напрягся. Встревоженный и явно недовольный взгляд зелёных глаз метнулся к лицу Луи, ревностно обшаривая его словно бы в поисках ответов на незаданные вопросы.  
-Лучше просто Лиам,- тем временем добродушно поправил подошедшего к ним мужчину Пейн. Они тепло улыбнулись друг другу и пожали руки, после чего менеджер вновь обернулся к своему подопечному.- Гарри, познакомься с мистером Бейли и его сотрудником - Луи Томлинсоном, которого я выбрал на должность твоего нового личного охранника.  
-Что? Телохранитель?- переспросил Стайлс, начиная хмурить брови.  
-Именно так. Поэтому будь...  
-Этим занимаются Альберто и Пэдди,- вдруг грубо перебил его кудрявый.- Зачем тебе понадобился третий?  
Томлинсон стиснул зубы и смолчал. Профессиональная этика предписывала ему как наёмнику держаться возле клиента возможно незаметнее, пока поблизости нет никаких непосредственных угроз, но превращать его в какой-то бездушный объект спора? Словно Луи здесь вовсе не было или же он являлся предметом какой-то грёбанной мебели... Нет, это прозвучало слишком уж унизительно.  
Лиам сконфуженно умолк и переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя явно не в своей тарелке из-за прозвучавшей бестактности.  
Хм, выходит, Пейн не потрудился предупредить мальчишку о новом человеке в его окружении. Странно. Чем бы это могло объясняться?.. Что ж, в любом случае, теперь ошибка Гарри, когда тот принял Луи за своего «коллегу по цеху», стала для него очевидной и закономерной. В самом деле, откуда же кудрявый мог знать, что ему против воли навязали новую «няньку» всего за какие-то сутки! Чудненько, блять.  
Растерявшись на секунду, Джеймс сумел первым взять себя в руки. Мужчина заговорил тем спокойным и ласковым тоном, с каким терпеливый родитель мог бы обратиться к своему непослушному чаду.  
-Послушайте, мистер Стайлс, Лиам связался с нами не из простой прихоти. Насколько я понял, его затруднила ситуация с небольшой перестановкой кадров, поскольку вашей сестре, вероятно, тоже не помешал бы определённый уровень безопасности. И ей, и её сыну.  
Луи закусил губу, еле сдерживаясь от желания поаплодировать Бейли за искусно сымпровизированную ложь, потому что мальчишка, похоже, действительно купился. И факт, перед которым его поставили, явно не пришёлся ему по вкусу. С непримиримым видом скрестив на груди руки, Стайлс недовольно насупился. Каким-то образом это выглядело одновременно и пугающе, и мило. Луи вообще был готов поспорить, что если бы голову музыканта не украшало целое облако мягких каштановых кудряшек, он мог бы запросто вообразить себе на их месте торчащие во все стороны ежиные иглы.  
-Джемма никогда не требовала для себя личных телохранителей,- недоверчиво и как-то даже немного обиженно заявил Стайлс, переводя обеспокоенный взгляд со своего менеджера на Луи и обратно.- Ты же знаешь, я бы сразу же поделился, но она всегда была против этого.  
Лиам знал и, конечно, коротко кивнул в ответ. А ещё он знал, что сейчас следовало во что бы то ни стало убедить упрямого парня нанять Луи на работу. Сам процесс занял бы считанные минуты (исключая труд адвокатов в кропотливом изучении всех пунктов контракта) и он просто не понимал зачем Гарри всё усложняет и сопротивляется.  
Послав примолкшему Джеймсу быстрый тревожный взгляд, Пейн коротко кашлянул. Ему не нравилось лгать, но другого выхода просто не было.  
-Мы говорили об этом с Джеммой,- заверил он музыканта,- и она сама сочла, что на сегодняшний день это решение будет для неё и Уильяма самым благоразумным и верным. Поэтому, ради всего святого, Хазз, не упрямься - всё это делается только ради тебя.  
Стайлс поджал губы и украдкой покосился на спокойно стоявшего рядом Томлинсона. Луи из принципа решил не влезать в спор, до конца исполняя роль "фона", который обсуждают, но с которым не считаются.  
-Ты не похож на телохранителя,- вдруг произнёс Гарри, обращаясь прямо к нему. Взгляд сощурившихся зелёных глаз заинтересованно заскользил по его лицу и всей остальной фигуре с выражением, в котором мешалось сразу несколько эмоций, главная из которых - надменность - заставила кровь Томмо буквально вскипеть от злости.  
Скривив рот с небольшой усмешке, он бросил в ответ, превращая разговор в игру:  
-А чего вы ожидали?  
Гарри немного растерялся. Словно, гладя стебель розы, неожиданно наткнулся пальцем на острый шип.  
-Ну, я не знаю...- пробормотал он, вызывающе вздёргивая нос.- Может быть, кого-нибудь покрепче?  
Слава богу, это было не «кого-нибудь повыше» или «кого-нибудь покрупнее».  
Тихонько фыркнув, Луи пошутил:  
-Я так маскируюсь.  
Лиам захохотал, тем самым вынудив Стайлса слегка покраснеть от досады.  
-Смотри-ка, не теряется,- радовался Пейн, кивая своему подопечному на невозмутимого Томмо.- Так, отлично,- он огляделся и указал рукой на другой конец комнаты, где располагался чилаут.- Тот парень, который в самом начале хотел попытаться выставить тебя отсюда - Пол Хиггинс, наш ангел-хранитель, отвечающий за охрану дома. Рядом с ним ты можешь видеть Альберто, он один из охранников Гарри. Хм, хм. Чуть дальше, у окна Бойд МакКейб, менеджер по связям с общественностью... чёрт, говорил я ему не таскать тишком мои пончики!  
Гарри хихикнул и Лиам смущённо кашлянул, возвращаясь к прежним разъяснениям.  
-Эмм... так на чём я остановился? Мда, мм... та очаровательная леди с синими волосами, возле которой вертится флиртующий лид-гитарист Гарри - Стелла, арт-директор. Она бывает очень милой, когда не злится на самонадеянных музыкантов. А с Найлом и его сестрой Ханной, я думаю, тебе ещё удастся увидеться немного позже. Они оба живут здесь, в доме, и помогают Гарри выглядеть чуть менее одичавшим, чем обычно.  
За последнюю сентенцию Пейн получил заслуженный тычок в бок. Одарив Стайлса возмущённым взглядом, Лиам одёрнул пиджак и повернулся к Луи с выражением на лице, значащим нечто вроде: «Я очень надеюсь, что мы не показались тебе стаей дикарей, и ты согласен влиться в нашу дружную семью».  
-Видишь ли,- заговорил парень,- за годы у нас успел образоваться свой довольный тесный круг из верных и надёжных людей. Здесь все хорошо знают друг друга,- он покосился на Гарри с серьёзным и задумчивым выражением.- Шоу-бизнес слишком жёсток, волей-неволей приходится держаться своих. Я бы сказал, это - вопрос выживания в индустрии,- получив согласный кивок от голубоглазого, Пейн с мягкой улыбкой заверил его:- Осмотревшись как следует, ты оценишь этих людей по достоинству и быстро станешь частью общей компании. С этим проблем не возникнет.  
Тут взгляд Лиама скользнул куда-то Луи за плечо и его лицо прояснилось. Мимо них проследовала девушка в нейтральной серо-голубой форме горничной. В руках она несла поднос, уставленный чайником, кофейником, сливочницей и чашками.  
-Выпьете чего-нибудь?- оживлённым голосом осведомился он, увязываясь за ней следом.- Сок? Чай? Кофе?  
Бейли, несколько минут назад ухомячивший последний кусочек своего круассана, энергично закивал.  
-Не отказался бы от чашечки кофе,- не отрывая взгляда от подноса, сообщил он и, опережая вопрос Пейна, махнул рукой себе за спину.- Луи будет то же.  
-Вообще-то, я бы лучше выпил чая,- досадливо возразил тот, больше из чувства противоречия, потому что последний год он и в самом деле только и делал, что выживал за счёт кофеина. Но вообще раньше его любимым напитком всегда был крепкий сладкий чай. Его аромат до сих пор напоминал Луи о доме.  
Гарри, как и шатен медливший присоединяться к другим двоим собеседникам, успевшим уже проделать половину пути до столика, с любопытством покосился на Луи. Что его так заинтересовало? Предпочтения в напитках? Или простое любопытство?  
Заговорил мальчишка, однако, на тему, далёкую от кулинарии.  
-Не ожидал, что Ли, в конце концов, удастся настоять на своём - однажды он вдруг вбил себе в голову, будто я нуждаюсь в какой-то сверхнадёжной защите и с тех пор буквально не слезал с моей шеи. До этого Альберто и Пэдди вполне справлялись со своими обязанностями и я просто не понимаю к чему он поднимает такую суету вокруг этого. Всё, на самом деле, под контролем.  
В этот момент они подошли к столику с напитками и Пейн, расслышавший последние его слова, недовольно нахмурился.  
-Если бы в этом не было необходимости, я бы так не настаивал.  
-Да тебя просто напугали те бредовые сообщения в сети, которые строчат хейтеры, признай это уже, Ли! Нет, ну серьёзно, это же просто пустые угрозы! Такое и раньше случалось, тут не к чему разводить панику,- Гарри потянулся к вазочке с крекерами, а Лиам тем временем обменялся обеспокоенным взглядом с Джеймсом Бейли.  
Луи поджал губы. Знал бы Стайлс в каком легкомысленном и глупом свете его выставляют поступки им же нанятых людей... Да, всё это, в конечном счёте, делалось ему во благо, но используемые для этого средства оставляли желать лучшего.  
-Может и случалось,- попытался надавить менеджер.- Но уж точно не так, как в последнее время. Одно дело - засыпать стену комментариев сообщениями с тривиальными колкими замечаниями - этого и у прочих звёзд хватает, взять хоть того же Джастина Бибера или Майли Сайрус, но это становится совсем другим разговором, когда...  
-Ладно! Успокойся уже, Ли!- прервал его музыкант, с досадой вздевая руки кверху.- Я всё понял и не возражаю. Хорошо? Не возражаю. Доволен теперь?- он издал страдальческий стон.- Что угодно - лишь бы ты только отстал от меня, наконец, со своими жалобами,- взгляд зелёных глаз метнулся к Луи.- Вот видишь,- пожаловался кудрявый, тыча рукой в сторону торжествующего Пейна,- с чем мне приходится иметь дело каждый божий день? Разве меня слушается кто-нибудь в собственном доме?! Но так и быть, третий телохранитель, так третий телохранитель. Я нанимаю его,- бросил он Лиаму и снова воззрился на шатена.- Конечно, если мы поймём друг друга…  
Он словно бы старался прощупать оборону голубоглазого парня в поисках слабых мест - пусть пока ещё небрежно и неприцельно, но для Пейна это уже было паршивым признаком. В особенности учитывая тот донельзя снисходительный и вальяжный вид, который принял своевольный мальчишка. Менеджер встревоженно покосился на Томлинсона, про себя надеясь, чтобы выходки Стайлса не переполнили чашу его терпения.  
Гарри же, не обращая внимания на нервозность своего друга, продолжал, как ни в чём не бывало.  
-У меня тоже будут свои условия, так и знайте - не мне же одному на уступки идти всё время. Прежде всего - никаких кардинальных перемен в моей жизни!  
-Ну, думаю, с этим проблем не возникнет,- поспешил заверить его Лиам.- Луи будет выполнять те же обязанности, что и Альберто с Пэдди, так что вряд ли его работа станет каким-либо образом мешать тебе,- он метнул на Бейли взгляд, молящий о поддержке, из-за чего тот немедленно зашёлся кашлем (пить кофе во время разговора было не самым разумным его решением).  
Кроме того Джеймс был в курсе того, как обычно работал Луи, понятия "его работа не станет помехой для чего-либо" в такие периоды просто не существовало, потому что Томлинсон стремился брать контроль над всей жизнью клиента - буквально от и до. Круг общения, коллеги, новые знакомства, место обитания, рабочий офис, командировки, отдых... его подопечные оказывались как бы в коконе безопасности, надёжно отделяющем их от любого подозрительного контакта, от любой возможной угрозы. Вряд ли Стайлс легко пошёл бы на нечто подобное, если бы загодя узнал о подноготной.  
Лиам начал паниковать в любом случае. Перехватив толстый блокнот с записями в другую руку, он принялся перечислять прописные истины, полагая, как видно, убаюкать этим подозрительность мальчишки.  
-Послушай, Гарри, это же общеустановленные меры! Сопровождение во время всех твоих поездок по городу и выступлений на открытых концертах, установка новой сигнализации в доме и системы безопасности на воротах. Что ещё я забыл?..  
-Ну уж в доме-то я точно в безопасности!- фыркнул музыкант и неопределённо пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, указывая некое пространное направление.- Главное для моего телохранителя - постараться обеспечить охрану, когда я куда-нибудь выезжаю... мм, Альберто введёт тебя в курс дела,- он глянул на Луи со снисходительным любопытством.- Ему хорошо известно, как я не люблю, когда что-то ограничивает мою свободу.  
На лице Луи уже несколько минут держалось абсолютно каменное выражение, значение которого было ясно только одному Джеймсу Бейли. За три долгих года шефу не раз доводилось наблюдать подобную картину - он-то точно знал, что его подчинённый сейчас едва удерживается от того, чтобы не выпалить богатенькой и самонадеянной поп-звезде прямо в лицо всё, что он думает по поводу предъявленных требований.  
-И если возможно,- продолжал Гарри, оценивающе изучая неподвижно замершего перед ним парня,- то я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не ходил за мной по пятам, как это обычно у вас принято. Тут я полностью согласен с Джеммой: это напрягает и вдобавок отпугивает моих «не селебрити»-друзей.  
-Гарри, постой, может всё-таки...- начал было возражать Лиам, но опять был перебит своим подопечным.  
-А самое главное - чтобы всё это,- Стайлс покрутил пальцем в воздухе, очерчивая круг между собой и Томлинсоном,- никоим образом не коснулось Уила. Не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал какое-либо давление со стороны или, того хуже, угрозу. Его детство должно быть максимально... нормальным.  
-Ну,- задумчиво протянул Джеймс,- мы могли бы сказать мальчику, что у Луи здесь другие функции? Как вам эта идея?  
-По-моему, гениально,- закивал Лиам с вымученным энтузиазмом человека, лелеющего последнюю надежду на спасение.- К примеру, должность моего ассистента, м? Идеальное прикрытие.  
Луи тихо и раздражённо выдохнул. Лично его эта изобретательность мужчин не впечатлила. Наоборот даже, он одарил своего начальника молчаливо-осуждающим взглядом, на что тот незамедлительно состроил виноватую гримасу, мол, я выкручивался как мог.  
-Мистер Стайлс...- заговорил шатен натянутым голосом, решительно отставляя так и не початую чашку чая.  
-Гарри.  
-Эмм... Гарри,- автоматически повторил парень и чуть вздёрнул подбородок.- Я думаю, произошла ошибка. Очевидно, мы не поняли друг друга и... если вы подскажите мне как побыстрее выбраться отсюда, то на том, пожалуй, мы и закончим.  
Повисла короткая и очень неловкая пауза.  
-Можно пройти через комнату с бассейном,- растерянно проговорил Лиам.- Так будет короче.  
-Луи...- сделал попытку остановить парня Джеймс. Мужчина чуть чашку с остатками кофе не обронил, придя в явное замешательство из-за внезапного поворота в разговоре.  
Голубоглазый никак не прореагировал на его оклик, вместо этого решительно и сухо попрощавшись с опешившим менеджером. "Был рад знакомству",- вот всё, что он сумел выдавить из себя, прежде чем, разозлённый и крайне взвинченный, вылетел из комнаты. Надо ли уточнять, что пока Луи прокладывал себе путь через загромождённую комнату, он практически всей спиной ощущал сконцентрировавшееся на нём внимание: несколько озадаченных, два встревоженных и один определённо обиженный взгляд.  
Миновав комнату с музыкальными инструментами, Томмо притормозил. Честно говоря, он был без понятия о том, где именно располагался тот самый упомянутый Лиамом «бассейнный ориентир», коридор просто тянулся в обе стороны, и это сбивало с толку. Набравшись решимости и доверившись собственному чутью и способности к ориентированию в пространстве, парень повернул направо и зашагал наугад, надеясь, что этот путь, возможно, выведет его куда следует.

Десять минут спустя он и вправду уже стоял на крыльце чёрного хода, обозревая открывающийся вид на аккуратную лужайку перед особняком и старые буки, немного слишком буйно разросшиеся по всему периметру владений Стайлсов. В ста футах от дома деревья смыкались в небольшую, но густую рощицу, которая, если бы не видневшийся по бокам высокий кирпичный забор, вполне могла бы сойти за подступающий к дому дикий лесок. Щурясь на блики света в листве, Луи нехотя признался самому себе, что находит это место довольно привлекательным и как будто даже... уютным? Если бы не вульгарно-дорогой автомобиль перед парадным входом, который они с Бейли видели по приезде, шатен бы запросто уверился в том, что хозяин этого очаровательного уголка шумным и пёстрым звёздным вечеринкам предпочитает безмятежное уединение и комфортную тишину, так располагающую к творчеству и сочинительству. Во всяком случае, будь Луи на месте Гарри, он ни на один вечер не променял бы это место на какую-угодно престижную афтерпати в ночном клубе того же Мэйфейра.  
Шатен уже собирался спуститься с крыльца и отправиться к припаркованному у дома верному «Форду», когда внезапно различил где-то за спиной   
звуки быстро приближающихся шагов. А вот и тяжёлая кавалерия наступает... Шеф, никак, спешил, раз Томмо мог слышать его пыхтение даже сквозь закрытую дверь. С чего бы? Джеймс решил, что он кинет его здесь, со злости укатив на своей машине в закат?  
Издав обречённый стон (ведь от объяснений уклониться не выйдет, не так ли?), парень поглубже засунул руки в карманы брюк и медленно побрёл вниз по дорожке, пиная на ходу попадавшиеся под ногу булыжники (боже правый, ну какую траву курил садовник, раз ему в голову пришла идея утроить посреди чистенького английского двора нелепый «японский сад камней», а?!).  
Разгорячённое лицо парня приятно овевал прохладный ветерок, но ему слишком хотелось курить, чтобы можно было сполна насладиться этим. Хм, может быть, у Бейли найдётся в кармане пачка? Что он там курит-то обычно?..  
-Эй, Джеймс,- не оборачиваясь, спросил Томлинсон, дождавшись, когда тот, наконец, нагонит его. Учащённое дыхание спешащего за ним следом мужчины становилось всё надсаднее и тяжелее, так что парень, сжалившись, совсем сбавил шаг.- «Dunhill» или «Parliament»?  
-О, святые угодники! Да о чём ты вообще?!- натужно просипел тот, останавливаясь и сгибаясь пополам, чтобы отдышаться.- Уфф! Меня сейчас удар хватит, честное слово. Давно я так не разминался...  
-Да тут идти-то всего два шага!  
-Это ты ещё не посчитал плутания по коридорам в этом чёртовом лабиринте, битком набитом картинами и горшками с драценой и китайским эвергрином,- обиделся Бейли. Он выпрямился и смахнул пот со лба.- И я курю ментоловые «Sterling», чтоб тебе было известно... Они в машине, если что.  
-Чёрт,- разочарованно проворчал парень и пятернёй взлохматил волосы на затылке.  
-Не хочешь объясниться, почему ты взял и сбежал оттуда?- выдержав необходимую паузу в две минуты, поинтересовался мужчина.- Ты ведь осознавал, что всё будет не просто, когда соглашался на контракт.  
Непросто, блять. Это было ещё мягко сказано.  
-Я явно не понимал, на что подписываюсь,- с горькой усмешкой констатировал Луи, скребя подошвой хрусткие камешки гравийной дороги.- Хоть и предполагал, что Стайлс окажется той ещё занозой в заднице.  
-Подожди делать поспешные выводы, Луи! Ну, сам посуди, у тебя ведь уже возникали аналогичные сложности со своевольными клиентами. С тем же хотя бы Чедом Терри, скандально известным футболистом, который играл за «Челси».  
-За «Арсенал», вообще-то.  
-Да не суть,- отмахнулся мужчина.- И была ещё эта, как её,- Джеймс пощёлкал пальцами, припоминая.- Мм, соул-певица из Ипсвича... а, Бет Пирсон! Вспомни, как у вас всё начиналось! А что потом? С Терри я пару раз ловил тебя в «Clos Maggiore» в Ковент-Гарден за поеданием позднего завтрака. А с Пирсон ты даже позволил себе однажды потанцевать в ночном клубе «Драма», в Мэйфэйре. И даже не смей врать, что этого не было – я привык доверять своим глазам.  
-Тогда было совсем другое дело,- устало отмахнулся Томлинсон, ленясь придумывать какие-либо убедительные оправдания. Ну, застукали его, что теперь.  
-Другое?- не сдавался Бейли.- Это почему же? Не Чед ли приплатил вышибале у входа в боулинг-клуб, чтобы тот не пропустил тебя внутрь вместе с остальными его дружками? Ты, помнится, четыре с половиной часа просидел снаружи, поджидая, когда Терри надоест развлекаться катанием шаров по лаковым дорожкам.  
Луи неприязненно скривился от этого довольно неприятного воспоминания. Вообще-то он тогда здорово простыл и восемь с половиной дней после инцидента отлёживался с температурой и чудовищным насморком. Это-то и послужило толчком к налаживанию их с Терри отношений. Футболист, осознав степень мудачества своего поступка (возможно, не без содействия гуманиста-агента), специально приезжал в Бьетнал Грин навестить чахнущего телохранителя. И даже вручил ему билеты на игры на весь остаток сезона. Луи, страстно любивший футбол, все отпускные дни проводил на стадионе, притаскивая с собой и Зейна (за компанию, хоть тот и упирался слегка).  
Луи поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте. Он понимал, к чему клонит шеф и не хотел выслушивать дальнейших уговоров. Однако тот и не подумал уступать.  
-С девчонкой дело обстояло ещё хуже. При первом знакомстве она в глаза обозвала тебя карликом и после старалась воспользоваться любой удобной возможностью подставить тебя. Как, кстати, фанаты больше не достают хейтерскими сообщениями со смайлами в виде пистолетов и бомб?  
Луи страдальчески простонал. Что ж, ладно, он и не отрицает - их с Бет сотрудничество начиналось весьма... красочно и экспрессивно. И только они двое знали почему. Бет влюбилась, а Луи не захотел изменять Бри.  
-Ладно, Джеймс. К чему ты всё это?  
-Да к тому, чтобы ты дал парнишке шанс! Он в беде и даже не подозревает о её настоящих масштабах. Неужели ты вот так просто оставишь его на каких-то неквалифицированных идиотов, которые уже дважды подводили парня? Ведь он погибнет, потому что рано или поздно тому маньяку удастся подобраться к нему достаточно близко!  
Луи помотал головой, прогоняя навеянные этими словами мрачные картины и заодно отвечая отрицанием на уговоры шефа. Тактика давления на совесть? Серьёзно? Она бы ни за что не сработала. Не после произошедшего в репетиционной.  
-Ты мог бы подобрать более подходящих... кхм, более терпеливых людей в нашей команде. Ведь не в этом проблема.  
-Ошибаешься. И крупно - ты лучший из тех, кто сейчас свободен, я уже говорил тебе это. Луи... Ну я прошу, подумай дважды, прежде чем окончательно отказываться!  
Они оба неловко замолчали - один с раздражением, другой с отчаянием.  
Мрачную тишину разбил звук приближающихся шагов и голос Лиама.  
-Наверное, я должен был загодя предупредить о своенравном характере Гарри. Мой просчёт, извини,- вздохнув, Пейн запустил руку в тёмно-русую шевелюру на голове, тем самым придавая ей ещё больший беспорядок.- Я понимаю, иногда Гарри слегка заносит, и он превращается буквально в ходячий источник всевозможных неприятностей, но... по большому счёту он совсем неплохой парень. Правда. И я искренне надеялся, что вам двоим, в конце концов, удастся как-то найти общий язык и понять друг друга.  
-Мы и поняли,- сухо пробормотал Луи, задумчиво скользнув взглядом за плечо Пейна. Там высилось крыло особняка, чётко выделяющегося на жемчужно-сером фоне пасмурного неба. Сейчас, днём, дом был тих и с виду казался нежилым. Опущенные шторы лишь усиливали это впечатление.  
Хмуро рассматривая белые наличники и щурясь на блики света, отражающиеся в стёклах окон, Луи на мгновение замер. Ему померещилась какая-то маленькая тень, быстро мелькнувшая возле одной из занавесок.  
Качнув головой, чтобы отогнать от себя лишние мысли, он обернулся к Пейну и сказал уже совершенно спокойным и бесстрастным тоном, как бы желая поставить этим точку в неприятном для него разговоре:  
-Мы поняли друг друга полностью, Лиам. Гарри не желает этого сотрудничества и наверняка предпримет всё для того, чтобы максимально помешать моей работе. В сложившейся ситуации я просто не вижу смысла настаивать на своей кандидатуре. Даже напротив, это может лишь ухудшить дело, поскольку упрямство наверняка приведёт парня к ослушанию: побегам, безрассудным поступкам и подобным паршивым вещам, в ваших обстоятельствах сулящим преследователю выгодные возможности подкараулить его где-нибудь и убить.  
При этих словах Пейн зябко поёжился. Ему решительно не нравился уверенный и отстранённый тон Луи. Казалось, тот уже всё для себя решил и не собирался отступаться от своего мнения, поэтому Лиам, не осознавая этого, подошёл чуть ближе. Томлинсону стало даже немного жаль его. Несчастному бедолаге предстояло снова проходить через собеседования или, того хуже, поиски нового, мало-мальски приличного охранного агентства с более сговорчивыми сотрудниками. Тут было, на самом деле, чему посочувствовать.  
Смягчившись, он произнёс:  
-Я понимаю, вы печётесь о его благе, оберегая парня от всего негатива, идущего извне, но... боже, он же вообще не представляет, насколько серьёзно обстоят его дела! Из того короткого диалога я успел сделать вывод, что кроме сравнительно грубых высказываний антифанатов в соцсетях он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о существовании агрессивно настроенного сталкера. Поэтому моё присутствие воспринимается им как некая навязанная против воли досадная помеха. –Луи…- голос Пейна звучал сбивчиво и просительно. Он осёкся, подбирая нужные слова.- Да, ты абсолютно прав. Буквально во всём, но... пойми и ты нас! Если бы Гарри знал обо всей этой грязи, это сломило бы его. Ты представляешь, какое количество народа сбегается к нему каждый божий день, когда он после утомительного трудового дня решает завернуть в какой-нибудь, скажем, «Starbucks» в центре? Сколько десятков незнакомых людей осаждает его просьбами об автографе или совместном селфи? Узнай Гарри хотя бы сотую долю того, что произошло... да он и из дома-то побоится выйти! И это будет просто конец! Сломанный график, нарушенные договорённости, денежные неустойки... Просто катастрофа. И в каком состоянии окажется он сам!  
Луи сцепил зубы. Это его не касалось! Это была не его проблема, в конце-то концов! Пейн, судя по всему, вознамерился придерживаться ультимативных взглядов на ситуацию и сейчас изо всех сил подтаскивал и Луи к тому же замкнутому треугольнику, во главе углов которого заранее установил три нерушимых постулата: «молчание», «нажива», «беспрекословное подчинение». Ни шаг влево, ни шаг вправо.  
Видя загулявшие у него на скулах желваки, менеджер состроил совершенно уж щенячье выражение.  
-Не судите так, с ходу,- взмолился он, перебегая глазами с расстроенного Бейли на раздосадованного Томлинсона и обратно.- Вы ещё не видели всего. Раз уж вы всё равно приехали, так, может, взглянете на... нет, вы обязательно должны всё увидеть своими глазами! Это займёт буквально несколько минут. Луи. Пожалуйста!  
Томмо потребовалась пара минут, чтобы сдаться. Ладно. От него не убудет, если они потратят на осмотр... чего бы то ни было, ещё, скажем, четверть часа. Не то чтобы его мучала совесть, нет, шатену было плевать на мальчишку, наивно полагавшего, будто ему море по колено, если рядом отирается парочка туповатых громил, а в кармане шуршат денежки. Просто Луи, скажем так... не до конца удовлетворил своё любопытство, связанное с самим явлением преследования. Ведь вряд ли Пейн намеревался тащить их с Бейли обратно в дом только ради того, чтобы похвалиться ещё одной коллекцией французского фарфора, не так ли?

Почему-то Луи сразу догадался о том, куда именно они отправятся. Что пунктом назначения окажется ТА САМАЯ комната, где побывал (и оставил свои метки) сталкер.  
Спальня находилась на втором этаже, почти в центре дома. Её высокие окна выходили сразу на обе его стороны - и на подъездную дорожку с фонтанчиком, и на задний двор с хозяйственными пристройками. Просторная, с высоким потолком и вычурным убранством, вся она напоминала облако из взбитых сливок. Можно было подумать, здесь обитала принцесса, а не парень с роковым имиджем сердцееда и лондонского денди. Осматриваясь, Луи предположил, что выбранный для неё стиль был ближе всего к французскому барокко, может, разве что, слегка модернизированному.  
-Это его спальня?- невинно поинтересовался Бейли, с неподдельным любопытством рассматривая тяжёлое напольное зеркало в золотой раме и письменный стол с причудливо изогнутыми ножками, на которых, кажется, прослеживались очертания арапчат с голыми пиписьками.  
Луи захотелось фыркнуть. Странно, что в связи со всеми этими барочными штучками Джеймсу не пришло в голову прежде всего имя Джеммы. Сам бы Луи не удивился такой очевидной ассоциации, потому что сложившееся у него мнение насчёт Стайлса хоть и не блистало особенно положительными впечатлениями, но так или иначе не совпадало с этим откровенно претенциозным местом.  
И Лиам поспешил подтвердить это предположение. Стоя возле кровати, величина которой запросто могла бы конкурировать с небольшой нефтяной платформой, торчащей в Мексиканском заливе, он возмущённо фыркнул:  
-Боже, нет! Гарри спит в комнате, смежной со спальней сестры. А этого... монстра Бойд создал для журнала.  
-Бойд... тот, что МакКейб?- вопросительно выгнул брови Луи. Просто маленькое уточнение. Он знал, что люди из ближайшего окружения музыканта были проверены и чисты, но ему всё равно не хотелось упускать из виду важные мелочи.  
-Он самый,- согласно кивнул Пейн.- Бойд гениальный лжец и прирождённый администратор, не раз выручавший наши задницы в форс-мажорных ситуациях, когда даже я сам терялся.  
-А что за журнал?- вклинился Бейли, высовываясь из-за чудовищных размеров фарфоровой вазы, не уступавшей ему самому ни в высоте, ни в толщине.  
-«Суперзвезды в своих будуарах». Видели когда-нибудь?- несколько сконфуженно спросил Лиам. Его взгляд на мгновение сделался рассеянным и Луи подумал про себя, что тот, должно быть, вспоминал сейчас как долго и мучительно тот пытался отговорить этого самого Бойда от сомнительного проекта.  
-Признаться, не слышал,- виновато признал Джеймс.- Но вы меня заинтриговали, так что, вернувшись в офис, я непременно поищу в архивах сайта этот выпуск.  
Томлинсон так и не понял, шутил ли его шеф или действительно был серьёзен - ему так и хотелось повернуться и съязвить: «Суперзвезды в своих будуарах?! Серьёзно?» Ведь это даже звучало как-то слишком... по-домохозяйски.  
Еле заметно покачав головой, Луи снова сосредоточился на деле. Он бегло осмотрел массивную кровать и спросил напрямик:  
-Ну? Так что же здесь произошло?  
Лиам вздохнул и покосился на кровать так, точно опасался, что из-под покрывала вот-вот высунется голова какого-нибудь чудовища.  
-Тот псих проник сюда и занимался... эмм, мастурбацией на кровати.  
-Так,- это следовало ещё переварить.  
Уперев руки в пояс, Томмо сосредоточенно нахмурился.  
-Полицию вы, конечно, и в этот раз не вызывали? Всё-таки это было запрещённым проникновением на чужую частную территорию.  
Пейн поджал губы.  
Ясно. Они бы не сделали этого, даже если бы под их окнами собралась целая орда футбольных хулиганов с битыми бутылками и миллуокскими кирпичами наперевес.  
-Ну, хорошо,- чуть раздражённо выдохнул Луи.- Как всё выглядело, когда сюда зашли люди? Кто обнаружил следы первым?  
-Горничная. Сперва она не придала особого значения случившемуся, посчитав, что молодой хозяин просто позволил себе немного... кхм, расслабиться и затем не посчитал нужным убрать за собой,- Лиам смущённо замялся, и по губам Луи пробежала неуловимо быстрая усмешка. На мгновение он позволил себе вообразить, как мальчишка вскарабкивался сюда, на это поистине королевских размеров сооружение, чтобы зарыться в сладко пахнущее свежее бельё из тонкого египетского хлопка и, в конце концов, удовлетворить себя.  
Справившись с неприятным волнением, Пейн вновь вернул себе самообладание и уверенно потянул из кармана пиджака свёрнутый лист бумаги.  
-Это она обнаружила, когда стала стаскивать с кровати испорченное бельё.  
Луи развернул бумагу. Перед глазами тут же запрыгали разномастные чёрные буквы, прорезавшие её белизну как космические чёрные дыры - звёздное пространство. И это было так странно - видеть эти несколько простых слов, аккуратно вырезанных и старательно составленных в одну едкую фразу: «Ты наслаждаешься вниманием и любовью но не достоин их тварь». Луи понадобилось несколько секунд на то, чтобы перечитать её ещё как минимум три раза, чтобы суть послания и его посыл как следует уложился в его сознании. Теперь он был уверен, что улавливает определённую последовательность. Мысль о «незаслуженности», «несправедливости», звучала лейтмотивом почти во всём, что сталкер адресовал музыканту, словно для него было смыслом жизни донести эту навязчивую идею до успешной поп-звезды.  
-Он, конечно, этого не видел?- с хмурым выражением уточнил Томлинсон, даже не подняв головы на беспокойно мнущегося перед ним Лиама.  
-Шутишь что ли? Ни это, и ничего из того, что мы получали ранее. Эта грязь надолго выбила бы Гарри из колеи, я же говорил.  
-Что думаешь?- оборачиваясь к заинтригованному Бейли, спросил Луи и протянул шефу листок.  
-С виду ничего оригинального, наши парни часто с таким сталкиваются.  
-Ага. А часто на постелях их клиентов кончают опасные для общества психбольные незнакомцы?  
-Вряд ли,- невесело хмыкнул тот в ответ и, аккуратно свернув улику, отдал её обратно в руки Пейна.- Правда, был случай в 2001-ом, когда одного дольно известного политика преследовал сталкер-эксгибиционист, слишком боявшийся пригласить её на свидание.  
-Так что же...- нерешительно подал голос Лиам, привлекая к себе их внимание.- Что ты решил?  
-Для вас мой выбор – это наименьшая из проблем.  
-Не понял...  
-Дом открыт настежь.  
-Извини?  
-Ваш дом открыт настежь,- раздельно повторил Луи и неодобрительно оглядел комнату, в которой они находились, словно она была в чём-то виновата.- Вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия о безопасности и о том, как её обеспечить.  
-Так ты займёшься этим? Луи, бога ради, избавь меня хотя бы от этой головной боли!- почти взмолился менеджер и перевёл умоляющий взгляд на Джеймса Бейли, как будто тот был родителем, способным повлиять на своего своевольного сына. Мужчина тотчас же поднял руки вверх, отказываясь встревать в их разговор.  
-Проблема с взаимопониманием от моего согласия или отказа никуда не денется,- всё также хмуро заметил Томлинсон.- Он не станет идти на контакт, подчиняться и уступать, если этого потребуют обстоятельства. А я не могу так работать. Не могу отвечать за его безопасность, если он ничего не знает о рисках. Это просто не сработает и...  
-Так. Подожди!- жестом остановил его Лиам. На его лице было написано воодушевление человека, едва не распрощавшегося с последней надеждой на спасение.- Дай мне время поговорить с ним, м? Минут десять хотя бы. Я попытаюсь всё ему объяснить... насколько это возможно, конечно… всё же я по-прежнему не считаю, что открывать парню всю правду сейчас целесообразно. Он не так силен, как кажется и это может навредить нашей работе. Впрочем, я попытаюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах. Вы подождёте? Мы договорились?  
Он с надеждой воззрился на колеблющегося в выборе парня, ожидая от него сигнала, чтобы немедленно сорваться на бег. Бейли тактично молчал, позволяя подчинённому принимать самостоятельное решение. Молчал - да, но зато давил морально, стоя в сторонке с невыносимо скорбным выражением на добром щекастом лице. Лицемерщик.  
Луи вздохнул.  
-Ладно,- пробурчал он, окончательно сдаваясь.  
-Отлично!- просиял Лиам.- Я пришлю за вами Найла, он проведёт вас до музыкальной комнаты - вы сами вряд ли найдёте путь к ней.   
Остаток его оживлённой болтовни потонул где-то в глубинах коридора, в который он выскочил, чтобы аллюром устремиться в известном только ему одному направлении.  
Бейли ободряюще хлопнул Луи по плечу.  
-Ну, вот видишь. Всё устраивается так, как тебе нужно. Очень надеюсь,- переходя к озабоченному ворчанию, проговорил он,- что этому парню удастся донести до своего клиента то, насколько опасными могут сейчас оказаться проявления несвоевременной самостоятельности. Тогда я со спокойной душой подмахнул бы все необходимые официальные бумаги и укатил назад в Лондон.  
Луи только головой покачал, правда, с небольшой улыбкой.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что он не даст тебе расслабиться, даже если Пейн всё устроит сейчас?- спустя несколько минут задумчивой тишины произнёс Джеймс.- Смотри, потом отделаться от контракта будет в разы сложнее.  
-Ну, мне только остаётся надеяться, что в случае чего ты прикроешь мою задницу,- усмехнулся шатен, поворачиваясь к двери, из-за которой высунулись блондинистые вихры удивлённого ирландца.  
*  
-Знаешь, я даже как-то и не ожидал снова увидеть тебя здесь,- спустя какое-то время, проговорился Хоран, пока они вместе шагали по незнакомым коридорам навстречу конечной цели их краткого путешествия.  
-В смысле?  
-Ну, большинство из тех, кого сюда притаскивал Лиам, сбегали сразу после первого же разговора с Хаззой. Как будто он какой-то монстр или типа того.   
Найл вздохнул и поскрёб указательным пальцем отросшую щетину на подбородке.  
-Конечно, это не так уж критично - Гарри не нуждался в целой гвардии личной охраны, но... Я сразу заметил, что вокруг него с недавних пор начало происходить что-то особенное, понимаешь? Ну, такое... явно нехорошее,- блондин умолк и, хмуря брови, покосился на идущего рядом с ним голубоглазого парня, пытаясь узнать его реакцию. Даже голос ирландца звучал теперь куда глуше и доверительнее, словно он делился никому не известной тайной.- А этот чёртов взрыв в «London Palladium»? Господи, как же я тогда за сестру перепугался! Лиам всем наврал про короткое замыкание, но я-то точно видел, как всё было на самом деле - стоял в тот момент в дверях, поджидая, когда эта копуша закончит паковать всякие мелочи. Всё было как всегда, а затем БАМ! - и вокруг разверзся настоящий хаос. Все ведь, понятное дело, перетрухнули не на шутку. Бедняге Лиаму пришлось помучиться, уговаривая людей держать рот на замке. По крайней мере, ближайшие месяцы.  
-Любопытно. Но было бы намного полезнее, если бы ты видел не то «как», а то «кто именно» подложил взрывчатку в гримёрку Гарри.  
На лице ирландца появилось виноватое выражение.  
-Чего захотел. Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько народа там вертелось с восьми утра?! Разве тут всех пересчитаешь... Тем более что в комнате не было установлено камер наблюдения. По понятным, разумеется, причинам.  
Луи бросил на задумавшегося парня более заинтересованный взгляд.  
-Хм, смотри-ка какой глазастый. Что насчёт коридоров?  
-Лично я заметил только две камеры, прямо у выходов на лестничные клетки,- махнув рукой, Найл разочарованно вздохнул.- Только, опять же, вряд ли это помогло бы делу: с самого утра по коридору сновало столько неизвестного народа, включая персонал самого театра, что идентифицировать кого-либо персонально, я думаю, вообще не представляется возможным.  
-А я бы, всё-таки, попробовал.  
Найл пожал плечами.  
-Попытка не пытка. Кроме того, ты, походу, единственный, кому нашлось до этого дело.   
-Вот поэтому в таких случаях на место происшествия обычно и вызывается армия криминалистов,- проворчал Томлинсон, засовывая руки в карманы.  
-Хех, да Лиам бы лично поубивал каждого, кто осмелился бы взять трубку и набрать их номер,- рассмеялся Хоран и по-дружески хлопнул парня по спине.- Кстати говоря, мы уже на месте.  
Луи поднял голову и действительно увидел слева от них непритязательного вида деревянную дверь. Не укажи Найл на неё рукой, и он бы точно прошёл мимо, приняв это место за какую-нибудь банальную подсобку.  
-Не зайдёшь со мной?  
-Ну не-ет!- ухмыльнулся ирландец, отмахиваясь от него как от чумы.- Ты меня туда и печеньками не заманишь, приятель - Лиам во включённом бизнес-режиме слишком уж большое испытание для моих расшатанных нервов. Мне и одного Гарри с избытком хватает,- он скривил смешную рожицу и ткнул на неё пальцем, как будто указывал на картину:- Видел бы ты его наутро после вечеринок в ночных клубах. Сколько времени работаем вместе, а я всё никак не перестану ругаться с ним по этому поводу - из-за этих его гулянок мне потом приходится часами носиться по центру в поисках тонны-другой тональной основы нужного оттенка, которая бы сумела прикрыть все следы его недосыпа.  
Ухватив парня за плечи, Хоран развернул его лицом к двери и добродушно напутствовал:  
-Давай, друг мой, дерзай. Было бы неплохо, если б ты и впрямь задержался здесь подольше - нашей кудрявой звезде не помешала бы серьёзная профессиональная подстраховка. Я что-то чертовски сильно за него беспокоюсь...  
Луи не успел сообразить, что ответить на эту немного неловкую братскую поддержку, как тот уже развернулся на пятках и беспечно зашагал в обратном направлении, оставляя его растерянно топтаться у порога. Наконец, набравшись решимости, голубоглазый осторожно постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, потянул дверь на себя. То, что он увидел по ту сторону... вау! Это определённо точно отличалось от всего, виденного им прежде в этом доме. Здесь всё было просто и безыскусно, и скорее походило на балетный класс, разве что без станков и зеркал по стенам. В одном углу поближе к не зашторенному окну громоздился антрацитово-чёрный рояль с ворохом листков на крышке сверху. В тринадцати футах правее от него высилась стойка с тремя или четырьмя гитарами и парочка усилителей. Хм, любопытно, на чём ещё кудрявый пробовал играть кроме этих инструментов. В конце концов, при желании он мог позволить себе нанять самых лучших профессиональных учителей и нисколько не смущаться этим…  
Оглядевшись, Луи понял, что Лиам и Гарри уже были здесь. Их взгляды сразу же устремились на него, как только он переступил через порог.  
Стайлс сидел на скамейке, упёршись в сидение одной ногой и прижавшись подбородком к худенькой коленке. До этой секунды он с тоской прислушивался к уверенному тону друга, сохраняя при этом заметно подавленный и, может быть, чуточку виноватый вид. Однако при появлении Луи вся эта хандра мгновенно слетела с него как прошлогодняя листва с дерева. Во взгляде появился воинственный блеск и упорство, губы вытянулись в прямую линию, а пальцы принялись безостановочно потирать и пощипывать кожу на ладонях - верный признак нервозности.  
Таак... похоже, всё это время Пейн занимался тем, что зачитывал парню мораль - логичность вывода неплохо объясняла его несколько пришибленный вид, который так бросился в глаза Луи ещё на пороге комнаты. И это было, на самом деле, довольно паршиво, потому что досада и решимость, ясно читавшиеся сейчас в зелёных глазах, не предвещали ничего доброго. Сам-то Лиам вообще не обращал на это внимания. Казалось, ему было достаточно согласных кивков музыканта, чтобы увериться в том, что основная часть их проблем уже решена.  
-Хей,- спокойно окликнул его шатен.- Ты просил прийти.  
Лицо Пейна расцвело благодарной улыбкой.  
-Рад, что ты не передумал и остался, Луи. Так что?- он раскинул руки в стороны, как бы предлагая парню оценить создавшееся положение.- Придём ли мы к компромиссу? Не скажу, что мне удалось полностью разрешить все возникшие разногласия, но кое-какими подвижками, думаю, я всё-таки могу гордиться. Гарри?  
Томмо опустил глаза чуть ниже, прямо на сидевшего возле рояля Стайлса. Во время речи Лиама тот теребил пальцами нижнюю губу, ни на секунду не отрывая мрачного изучающего взгляда от его бесстрастного лица. Томлинсон буквально сгорал на месте от желания раздражённо повести плечами.  
Решив не поддаваться на эти глупые провокации, шатен крепко сцепил руки на пояснице и принял более уверенную и независимую позу, после чего уставился на Стайлса в ответ. Забавно: зелёные глаза сразу же дрогнули, и слегка округлись, реагируя на неожиданную перемену в поведении «намеченной жертвы». В новом выражении лица Луи угадывался вызов. Было очевидно, что тот не станет так просто сдавать своих позиций и уступать первенство в чём бы то ни было.  
Раздосадовано выпятив нижнюю губу, кудрявый неохотно кивнул, отвечая на вопрос менеджера согласием.  
-Ладно,- сказал он резко, опережая Пейна, собиравшегося зачитать Томмо особенно примечательные пункты контракта, и заодно расписание Гарри на ближайшую неделю.- Хорошо. Он может пойти со мной завтра. Пусть это будет испытательный срок. Да. Несколько дней испытательного срока. Это, по-моему, замечательная идея, правда, Лиам?  
-Очень,- заметно более кислым тоном откликнулся тот, уже догадываясь, что кудрявый задумал какую-то очередную пакость. Ему явно - просто-таки до жути - не хотелось снова заниматься поисками новых кандидатов и Луи даже пожалел его - настолько несчастное лицо было сейчас у кареглазого.  
-Отлично,- злорадно ухмыльнувшись, подытожил Стайлс и выпрямился на своей скамейке.- Мне нужно будет побывать в Шепердс Буш, чтобы навестить парочку бутиков и выбрать себе подходящую одежду для съёмки в «The London Studios». Так что Луис,- он пренебрежительно усмехнулся, окинув невысокого шатена наглым взглядом от макушки и до самых пяток, особенно задерживаясь взглядом на злосчастной футболке с Майлсом,- можешь составить мне компанию.  
Лиам выразительно закатила глаза.  
-Луи! Гарри, его зовут Луи! Будь добр, обращайся к своему новому сотруднику как следует. Прости,- поворачиваясь к Томмо, тихо пробормотал он и состроил забавную рожицу в духе «этого ребёнка ничто не исправит!». Губы парня лишь изогнулись в ироничной усмешке.  
-Всё нормально. Пусть обращается как угодно, лишь бы не нарушал правил безопасности. Меня касается только защита его тела, всё остальное несущественно и...  
В этот момент телефон в кармане его брюк разразился мелодией группы «The Fray». Вот чёрт! Как не вовремя. Бегло взглянув на экран, голубоглазый едва заметно дёрнул бровью. Звонил Зейн. Хм, зачем бы это?.. В любом случае Луи был сейчас слишком занят и не собирался отвлекаться на что-либо кроме работы. Сбросив вызов, он коротко извинился, оправдавшись издержками службы. Стайлс нахмурился, провожая глазами телефон, исчезающий в его кармане.  
-Одним словом,- пытаясь поймать упущенную нить разговора, продолжил тот,- я оказался удивлён таким условием – раньше мне никогда не приходилось проходить каких-либо испытаний перед получением официальной должности. Но если это так уж необходимо – что ж, я согласен. В течении этой недели мы подберём для этого дома идеальную охранную систему и я лично прослежу за её...  
На этот раз его речь прервал звук двух пришедших друг за другом смс. Луи чуть зубами не скрипнул от досады.  
Первая смска была краткой и резкой, выражая всю степень возмущения мулата:  
to Louis: «Охуел сбрасывать?!»  
Что ж, возможно, эта была заслуженной. Отчасти.  
Что касается второго сообщения, то оно получилось более информативным.  
to Louis: «Проверил IP, пустой след. Тебе придётся попотеть, приятель :Р »  
Оказалось, Зейн не забыл о его недавней просьбе и в самом деле попытался вычислить комп сталкера. Жаль только, что безрезультатно. Тот псих, как видно, был достаточно вменяемым для того, чтобы действовать предусмотрительно и не попасться.  
Луи закусил губу, размышляя. Да, ниточка оборвалась, не успев показать своего кончика из безнадёжно запутанного клубка.  
-Что-нибудь случилось?- участливо поинтересовался Лиам. Гарри молчал, заинтригованно рассматривая стоявшего перед ними парня. Его взгляд беспокойно метался от телефона к лицу шатена и обратно.  
-Хм, хм... это по работе. Простите,- отстранённо проговорил Томмо и снова спрятал мобильник в карман.  
-Ничего страшного. Самое главное мы уже решили,- легко произнёс Пейн, захлопывая свой толстый кожаный ежедневник и улыбаясь.- Добро пожаловать в команду? Гарри.  
Он подал Луи руку и обернулся в ожидании, когда кудрявый сам сообразит присоединиться к ним - ну точь в точь папочка, возмущённый невежливостью капризного сынули. Томмо не смог спрятать кривоватой усмешки при этом мысленном сравнении, чем, кажется, взбесил Стайлса ещё больше.  
Поколебавшись мгновение, мальчишка с неохотой поднялся и медленно приблизился, глядя на Томлинсона исподлобья, с недоверчивым вниманием, как будто они оба были боксёрами и он не хотел пропустить предательского удара по жизненно важным органам.  
-Перемирие?- с самым невинным видом поинтересовался Луи, протягивая ему ладонь для рукопожатия. Тот насупился, но сжал её пальцами. Некрепко, даже, пожалуй, неуверенно.  
\- Славненько,- с колючей улыбочкой одобрил голубоглазый и, желая сравнять счёты, вдруг больно стиснул его ладонь парня, тем самым не давая ему вырваться и отойти прочь.- Надеюсь, ты и в остальном окажешься таким же послушным и сговорчивым. Это было бы очень мило. И вдобавок упростило бы наши взаимовыгодные отношения. Всё, что тебе надо будет сделать, это слушаться моих… рекомендаций и не вытворять при этом глупостей.  
Лиам закивал, стоя в сторонке и совершенно не замечая, как при этих словах Гарри скривился от обиды и досады. У него не выходило сопротивляться, в то время как голубоглазый парень смотрел на него в упор с издевательски-вопросительным выражением, играя обаятельной улыбкой на тонких губах - чуть хищной, может быть, но от того не менее красивой и завораживающей.  
Моргнув, Стайлс гулко сглотнул.  
Теперь его челюсти были крепко стиснуты, а ноздри сердито раздулись. Он не желал чувствовать себя загнанным в угол, хотя Лиам Пейн устроил ему именно эту подставу. Ответное пожатие руки пронзило кисть Луи вспышкой боли.  
Упс, кажется, кое-кто только что обзавёлся одним очень серьёзно настроенным врагом...


End file.
